


「Pokemon」离歌

by Amore_oi



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, ポケモン, 精灵宝可梦
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 95,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amore_oi/pseuds/Amore_oi





	1. 阅读须知

-关于对话框“ ”←人类专用，「 」←宝可梦专用  
-并不是全官中，自己怎么舒服怎么来  
-Pokemon的同人作，几乎原创人物占主  
-没有大纲，所以更新完全随机


	2. 零序

已经是初秋的午夜，通往深处的林间小径理所当然不会再充斥着咿咿呀呀的烦躁虫鸣。这条幽静的小路今晚也是格外的安静，甚至连风撩动草木时摇晃出的奚奚落落的轻响都隐匿了声息，只余淅淅沥沥的雨声萦绕在耳边。

啪嗒。

约摸六、七岁的女孩正沿这条漆黑的道路狂奔。她的姿势不仅没有丝毫美感可言还尽显狼狈，沾了雨水变得黏乎乎的银白额发搭拉下来遮住了眼帘，纵然如此她也不敢在喘息的间隙里做出哪怕耽搁一秒时间的举动。

不快一点就来不及了！她的脑海反复鸣响着这么一句话。

她紧紧护住怀中的婴孩，唯一的一件外衣也用来为他遮风挡雨。这个孩子突然发了很高的烧，小脸烧得红通通的，怎么也退不下去。肌肤相触，她能感受到孩子的体温在她的指缝间流失。这是她第一次目睹近在咫尺的死亡——不以距离，而以时间为单位。她不想看到孩子死，可是她没有钱去正规的医院，于是在一家又一家的私人诊所吃了一次又一次的闭门羹。最后她实在跑不动了，只好把孩子护在怀里，背靠树干小憩，然而当她发现无论她怎样抱紧孩子都挽回不了他愈渐微弱的呼吸时，她终于绝望地瘫坐在了地上。

难道，只有用“那个”了吗？但万一……

女孩再次瞥向婴孩，一狠心，目光顿时褪去犹疑，她咬破自己的食指挤出一滴血，对准喂进婴儿微张的嘴里。奇迹般的，婴孩的面色渐渐恢复了正常，呼吸也趋于平稳，女孩一颗吊起的心终是放了下来。

太好了。她又一次紧紧搂住了他。

自微湿的布料中抬起头，女孩凭借优良的夜视能力隐约发现不远处竟有一栋漆黑的建筑。欣喜中她站起身跑近那栋楼房，却被一道铁门无情拦住了去路。

她腾出一只手，抓紧冰冷的栏杆拼命摇晃，锁链不断和铁门摩擦碰撞，发出不小的刺响。

“是谁呀？”

头发花白的老妪撑着一柄黑伞从屋内走出，尽管上了年纪但看上去身体也还算硬朗，只是略显迷糊的声音暴露了她是被吵醒的事实。慈祥的面容在看到落魄的女孩时霎时由焦虑取代了原本的平静，“这大晚上的怎么一个人在外面？快进来避避雨。”说着便在衣兜里翻找起钥匙。

老人的善良仿佛让她看到了微的希望，随着老旧的吱呀声响起，阻拦两人的障碍总归是被挪移开来。女孩直挺挺地跪倒在地，同时双手高举托起了那个脆弱的小生命。

“拜托了，请收留他。”

老妇人颤巍巍地接过那个婴孩，他双颊红润，睡得很沉，面相乖巧安静。

“不一起来吗？”她问。

女孩伸手撩开阻碍视线的银发，露出一双灿若星辰的眼眸，她坚定道，“请照顾好他。”

老人凝视那双眼睛静默数秒，轻声说道：“我明白了……他叫什么名字？”

“赐予神之名——”

雨势突然变大，嘈杂的雨声渐渐覆盖了她的声音。

女孩慢慢站起来，老妇人忽的有种她长高不少的错觉。只见她笑了笑，伸出白净的手温柔地抚摸婴孩的面庞，神情暗含眷恋不舍。

“愿神保佑你。”

离开建筑一段距离后，女孩在密林深处一片空旷的地方站定，薄唇轻启：“出来吧，你也藏得够久了。”

一抹靓丽的绿色悄无声息出现在她身后的雨幕中，悦耳的声音夹杂着些许揶揄，轻灵仿若天籁：「就这样把他托付在这种地方，不怕我杀了他吗？」

“不会。”她轻轻吐出两个字，再转过来时，眼中一点红芒光彩大盛，“在这之前，我会让你一滴血也不剩。”

“万能的主啊，请您宽恕我们的罪……

感谢您赐予我们生命，

蒙您的旨意，我们又走过了在世的一年路程。

愿你的国降临，

愿世人尊你的名为圣。”


	3. Chapter 3

叶藤蛇和其他族人不太一样，她曾有过训练家。

野生的宝可梦向来不忌以最大的恶意对待被人类饲养过的同类，比之人类，身上沾染有人类恶臭气味的宝可梦更令他们反感厌恶。更何况对叶藤蛇一族来说，被人类丢弃着实是件再耻辱不过的事——从来只有他们抛弃无能训练家的份，还鲜少有训练家反过来抛弃他们。

叶藤蛇最初回到这片土地的那段时期，偶尔会遇到同族用藤鞭打她，嘲笑她是被抛弃的宝可梦。好在宝可梦之间的生存法则倒也足够简单粗暴，叶藤蛇直接挑衅上了这一小族群的首领，以碾压的姿态获得了战斗的胜利。打从知晓这是个不好惹的主后，同族远远见到她就会绕道走，倒也图个清闲，至于背后的流言蜚语于她更是无关痛痒。

她鲜少与其他宝可梦交流，大把大把的时光都沉浸在自己的世界里，用人类的说法应该是叫孑然一身，虽然她并不觉得独来独往有何不妥当的地方。

独坐于树荫下略带忧郁神情的叶藤蛇，在月光的映衬中有一种别样的美感。

满目的鲜血，刺得眼睛生疼。

血红的瞳仁隐隐流露惊惧，她控制不住身体的颤抖，没有任何征兆地，泪几近夺眶。

不、不要……

——不要独留我在这没有你的世界！

叶藤蛇自噩梦惊醒。

又是这个梦……她活动了下自己冰凉麻木的双手。

已经是午夜了啊。她瞥了眼高悬的圆月，淡淡辉光将周遭的沉云晕染成有别于漆黑天色的铅灰。

尾部的安抚之铃和风作响，她空洞的眼睛总算是被拉回了一点焦距。

从高处纵身而下，叶藤蛇伏在溪边小口饮水。水面上漂浮着一层若隐若现的朦胧的红，琥珀色的眸子也逐渐被血色侵蚀。

叶藤蛇厌恶地看着自己的倒影，回身一击『刀叶』落下，竟生生劈开一条水路，麻麻小鱼们受到惊吓四处逃窜，游走的微弱电流笼在其上。

转向。风凄厉地呼喊，叶藤蛇敏锐嗅到一丝属于人类的气息。和普通人类不同，仿佛是强者间的感应，在这样的磁场引力中她的眼睛深处掠过一点兴奋的色彩。

灌木丛窸窸窣窣一阵响后，一位赤发少女自黑暗里走出。约摸十五六岁的年纪却生得一副冷峻的面容，周身散发着拒人于千里之外的气场。黑色的立领长风衣包裹着白衬衫和深蓝色的及膝短裙，肃穆的冷色调中只有那燃烧的赤色眼瞳似瑰丽的红宝石，闪烁着灵动的光泽。

无论是谁都会对美丽的生物多加青睐，宝可梦也不例外。而九江舞弦无疑就是那可以写入教科书的标准漂亮女孩，只是此刻更为吸引叶藤蛇的却是她外貌之外的特质。

九江舞弦的夜视能力优良，几乎是在叶藤蛇注意到她的同时便看见了这只正饶有兴趣打量自己的宝可梦，看她的样子像是一早就知道她会来一样。

而最让她无法忽视的，是那双琥珀色的大眼睛里潜藏的战意。

有意思。九江舞弦捏起一个精灵球，将它恢复正常大小后召出了出战的宝可梦，“电龙。”

与茸茸羊相比，电龙没有了进化前的毛发，尾巴和额头上各缀有一个红色球体，颈部耳朵与部分尾巴都带有黄玉黑的花纹。通体黄色的高大宝可梦的腹部则是大片的白，自现身的刹那便携带着和自家训练家类似的强大气场。

叶藤蛇淡定依旧，就跟眼前只是一只刚出生的咩利羊一般，对她构不成任何威胁。

九江舞弦命令道：“『铁尾』。”

电龙的长尾镀上金属的光泽，他飞奔向叶藤蛇，试图通过近距离的劈斩令对方失去行动能力。待冲向自己的电龙接近了，叶藤蛇同样把力量集中在尾部，『刀叶』横扫在电龙细长的脚踝上将他绊倒，远远跳开后高傲地瞥了一眼略显狼狈的异族。

这发展有点儿出乎九江舞弦的预料，不过她立刻冷静下来发出了下一道指令：“『十万伏特』。”叶藤蛇以肉身硬生生扛下这一击钻心的电流，在电力最弱的时候果断冲出『十万伏特』的桎梏，卷起『叶暴风』反击向电龙。

“接下来。”

凌厉的叶片如漫天花雨切在电龙身上，肆意割伤他的皮肤。待迷眼的绿色风暴散去，粉红色的桃心几乎是立时包围住他，光晕扩散，电龙被『魅惑』了。

——虽然外表上没有显著的性别差异，但对宝可梦来说辨出敌手的性别可是基本中的基本。

对组合技时间的拿捏竟精准到这个程度，看来是自己小瞧她了。

“九尾，『破坏光线』。”没有任何迟疑，九江舞弦收回电龙时手指灵巧一动，不知何时已弹出另一个精灵球。

仿佛一阵微风拂过，兼具高贵与神秘气质的美丽生灵静悄悄地出现在她背后。叶藤蛇心下一惊，跃起一个后空翻以最小的动作做最大的防御。破坏力十足的高热的光线堪堪擦身而过，身后成列生长的树木应声而倒，大部分断裂的树干上还留有烧焦的乌痕。

嘴角不自觉动了动，身体久违地燥热起来，心脏有力的搏击也证实了她内心的悸动——这是个值得一战的训练家。

『破坏光线』的副作用立时显现，趁着九尾动弹不得的功夫，叶藤蛇再次使出拿手的『叶暴风』。

“『喷射火焰』。”

火焰和草系大招，两股能量相撞形成冲击波掀起狂风乱流。叶藤蛇把尾巴插入地面勉强保持了平衡，九尾双眼一亮，靠超能力扰乱了风的轨迹，因此没受什么影响。

没想到叶藤蛇能接连和两只最终进化型的宝可梦较量，还丝毫没有处于下风。九江舞弦有了一丝笑意，如果她能进化成君主蛇……

命令伴随清脆的响指声传达：“九尾，『大字爆炎』！”

清楚地知道自己的极限，叶藤蛇也不做过多停留，当机立断施展『刀叶』斩断大树替自己拦下这波火攻，然后立刻施展『叶暴风』逃离。

“逃了么……”

回到栖息地的叶藤蛇满足地舔舔嘴角。能理智判断局势并做出选择也是强者必备的因素。倘若她一直是野生宝可梦，没准现在还在天性的唆使下和那个少女厮杀，可惜她不是。在和人类一朝一夕的相处间她磨掉了些许顽固的棱角，适当的放弃是为了将来达成更有力的反击。

尽管不想承认，叶藤蛇发现自己还是喜欢九江舞弦的。她的自信与强大，她的一颦一笑，都像极了那个“她”。

终是敌不过倦意，她缓缓合上了眼。最后映入眼底的，是清冷的银色月光。

我很想你。


	4. Chapter 4

干净的光线穿透林间缝隙洒下，光影斑驳，投射在身上暖洋洋的，又舒适。叶藤蛇不由翻了个身花蕾般舒展开自己蜷缩一宿的身体，体内的细胞则积极进行起光合作用，为这具躯体制造新的养分。

印象中合众地区似乎总是这么阳光明媚。成群结队的豆豆鸽扑棱翅膀自她头顶飞过，飘落下几片羽毛；溪水里圆蝌蚪和蓝蟾蜍相互依偎；身旁时不时跳过两只嬉戏打闹的泡沫栗鼠，友好地拿蓬松的尾巴替对方清理毛皮间的灰尘。

叶藤蛇所处的是鹿子镇和唐草镇之间的森林，一切皆如往常般和谐宁静。

这里是自由的国度，也是可以实现理想的真实之地。

不过叶藤蛇的好心情从来不会超过五分钟，比如现在她敏感地察觉到有陌生人的气息在周围打转。

身着薄荷绿连衣裙的女孩正探头探脑寻找着什么，咖啡色秀发随着她的动作左右摇摆，看起来活像一个刚出生没多久的好奇宝宝，对未知的世界持有小心翼翼的警惕又怀有一丝“我什么都想要”的新奇感。不过真正令叶藤蛇失神的还是她纯净的紫色双眼，一时看得入了神竟忘了离开，然后——

就被发现了。

“是叶藤蛇！”发现新生物的女孩兴奋地大喊，捧着图鉴仔细比对图像后从随身携带的包包里摸出一个精灵球，“我要收服你！”

天真。

她从树上跳下，正好对手也从精灵球里出来应战，是一只暖暖猪。

啊、的确，属性上是她处于不利地位呢。叶藤蛇斜了斜嘴角，仰起头，挑衅般对这一人一兽勾了勾手指。

“暖暖猪，『火花』！”

看得出暖暖猪有在努力使自己看起来很有威慑力，从鼻孔喷射而出的小型火焰若是叫同等级的同族遇上了怕也要退避三舍，只是这种华而不实的小火苗她实在是懒得躲。叶藤蛇随意把尾巴横在身前，星星点点的花火遇到阻碍直接崩析溃散——很轻易地挡了下来。

“咿呀！居然防御住了！柠乐好意外！”自称柠乐的女孩不知为何兴奋地欢呼起来，连叶藤蛇都有点怀疑她是不是神经错乱，“不过我和暖暖猪是不会认输的！使用『撞击』！”

叶藤蛇无语。新人训练家确实由于经验不足很难会体验到自己和强敌的差距，从而无法下达最适合情景的指示。而宝可梦——这种对强者的畏惧感是生来便刻进骨子里的，即使她有刻意压制自己的气场，镇住一只新手村出来的新生儿还是绰绰有余，至于被人类驯化的宝可梦愿不愿意越级去挑战对手那倒是另一回事。

例如现在，暖暖猪撒开四条小短腿向叶藤蛇蛮横地撞了过来，这一系列动作映在她眼里仿佛0.5倍速的慢镜头，她只是略一侧身，暖暖猪就因为刹车不及“咚”一声撞上树干，当场晕了过去。

果然还是太嫩。趁柠乐关心暖暖猪的功夫，叶藤蛇明智地选择了开溜。

这种对手，真要较上劲显得她以大欺小不说，也无法满足她的胜负欲。说到底，像九江舞弦那样有着优秀战斗素质的人到底还是太少太少。

说起来肚子好像有点饿了……碰巧身边长着一丛树果，藤鞭伸长一揽，色彩艳丽的红苹纷纷落下，她稳稳接住最近的一个，正欲张口咬下去，忽闻一声凄厉的尖叫。

叶藤蛇皱眉，据叫声判断应该是同族，而且距离不远。她正欲思忖要不要去看下情况，身体却已经先行跑动起来。

谁也没想到这样的小溪流里会栖息有暴鲤龙这类猛兽。他强壮有力的尾巴紧紧勒住一只叶藤蛇，骨骼缓慢收缩以达到绞得更紧的目的，呼吸困难导致的极度缺氧让叶藤蛇的脸色终于开始发紫，难受得像是下一秒就会断气。

啪！

藤鞭携着风声抽打在暴鲤龙脸上，他吃痛得尾部肌肉不自觉松了松，另一条藤鞭则立刻趁着这间隙卷走了叶藤蛇，动作流畅，衔接得天衣无缝。

这片森林里敢抢走他猎物的家伙还没出生呢！做惯了地头蛇且头一次吃瘪的暴鲤龙朝攻击来源的阴影处张望去，瞧见对他发动攻击的居然也是一只叶藤蛇，但她犀利冷漠的眼神中就足以透出她与其他叶藤蛇相比的不凡之处：更为自信、更为无惧，甚至夹杂着轻微的蔑视……

但这些通通不能构成抢走他猎物的理由！暴鲤龙一声咆哮，对着叶藤蛇就是一发威力不凡的『水炮』。

即使带着一条蛇也不妨碍她的灵活性，叶藤蛇迅速找到块看起来还算坚硬的大石头一个闪身躲在后面，安置好那只昏厥的叶藤蛇后就地一滚，出去猛地又是两道『藤鞭』抽击在了他的脸上。不等暴鲤龙从疼痛中缓和过来，叶藤蛇早已单手聚集起绿叶的能量，以尖锐的箭矢形态击中了暴鲤龙相较柔软的腹部。

巨大的蓝色生物发出悲愤的长啸，身子一歪轰然坠入溪流中，溅起的水花把周边的一切生物都给浇了个透心凉。

叶藤蛇抖了抖身上的水珠， 转过身时那只叶藤蛇已经醒了，黑色的眼珠滴溜溜地打转，看起来挺有神，应该是没有大碍了。仔细看的话，那眼神中似乎还携有几分……探究的意味？

叶藤蛇没好气地扔过去一个红苹，准确命中他的脑门。被扔中的叶藤蛇一脸不甘，捧着树果又反扔回去，却被她灵巧地闪避开来，只得郁闷地鼓起腮帮子独自怄气。

他的瞳色很特别。叶藤蛇如是想。


	5. Chapter 5

最近的叶藤蛇，很累。

这两天来寻找她的人很多。对，是专程来找她的，找到后二话不说就开始对战。刚开始她还能草草应付，可这些人就像涨潮的海水，前浪死在沙滩上后浪立刻跟进，一波接一波的很是恼人。

让叶藤蛇累得要死不活的“元凶”是一个宝可梦摄影师。前几天他在这里安营扎寨拍摄野生宝可梦的日常生活，无意中撞见叶藤蛇勇斗暴鲤龙，惊叹之余赶忙支起三脚架将之后的战斗过程拍摄下来并兴冲冲地传到了网上。

按理来说，以她大众化的相貌是不容易被认出来的——毕竟同种族的长相大多千篇一律，坏就坏在她尾巴上的安抚之铃，在野外环境下简直是绝无仅有只此一家。

她强悍的实力和尾部的安抚之铃无一不从侧面证明她有训练家——虽然已经成为过去式——可那群人类并不在乎这些，依旧每天红着眼追她追得乐此不疲。

强大的宝可梦谁不想拥有嘛，更何况叶藤蛇自身已经足够强大，这可比野外随便抓一只从零培养要低成本得多。

一只娇小的探探鼠找准着力点，攀上树干飞身跃至蓝橘前，摘下果实丢给树下的同伴，再由他递给身后的同伴依次序运回洞穴，如此循环。

他们大概是在提前贮存种群的食物。

探探鼠把爪子平放在红黄相间的大眼睛前有意无意张望着，似是在戒备陌生族类的靠近。一来食物搬运链不能断，二来没什么战斗力的新生儿居多，为减免伤亡戒备心是必要的。

好在此刻除了他们再无他人。他把手伸向下一个蓝橘，突然一个黑影自背后飞快窜过撞了他一下，接着身后呼啦啦跟来一群宝可梦，受惊的探探鼠慌忙抱头趴下。整个过程不到两秒，待他再看时方才那些家伙都已没了影子。

刚刚好像撞到了什么……叶藤蛇灵活地穿梭于密林间，偶尔出其不意回身丢出几个『魅惑』。宝可梦以雄性居多，于是这招屡试不爽。即便偶尔会碰上两个雌性，『刀叶』一扫也就断了她们的路。

在这茂盛的森林里枝桠都是交错生长，飞行系的速度优势无法展现。对这片森林的结构了若指掌的叶藤蛇占据了得天独厚的条件，很适合打游击，对方人数多时也可以拖一拖。

但时常会遇到几个不计后果的疯子。

“煤炭龟，『燃烧殆尽』！”

“快龙，『龙之怒』！”

“冰精灵，『暴风雪』！”

还有完没完了？！

几个杀伤力不俗的大招接踵而至，以肉眼可见的速度毁了小半片森林。还是以『叶暴风』做掩护，叶藤蛇用最快的速度溜掉了。

躲到这儿应该没人追来了吧？确认附近没人后叶藤蛇一下瘫坐在地，肚皮由于喘气的缘故一起一伏。她的体力消耗去了大半，假若现在被人发现，十有八九只能任人宰割。幸运的是，她的担忧总算没有成真。

忘记了『保护』真是失策……她微微叹气，不管是出于收集欲还是收服欲，人类都只能说太过难缠。

周遭黝黑一片，又怪石嶙峋，散发着森森寒气，也无从知晓是否为心理因素作祟——虽然叶藤蛇自认为她的心理素质不差——水珠滴落的声音显得尤为清晰，在如此空旷静谧的环境中，神经自是绷紧到了极致。

也许是一个废弃山洞，她作出了初步判断。

叶藤蛇侧目，她的身旁有一条不知通往何处的狭窄甬道，同样漆黑无比，莫名看得她一阵眩晕。

灵魂深处似乎有什么在悸动，叫唤道「去呀，快去那里！」，另一个声音则焦急地呐喊「不要！千万别靠近它！」。

这种感觉是她未曾有过的，兴奋与恐惧两种微妙的情绪似是要把她生生撕裂为两半，搅得她本就因劳累而衰弱的神经更为难受。

鬼使神差地，仿佛接收到某一信号般，叶藤蛇站了起来，扶着冰凉的岩壁一点一点向洞穴深处移动。

过道很窄，体型娇小的叶藤蛇也得侧身才能通过，逼仄处甚至会抵住她的头顶——开凿出这条通道的人约摸就没想过要让其他人进来。而越接近里侧光亮也越明显，她越能清楚感受到一股不稳定的能量波动在流转。估摸着走了一两分钟，眼前豁然开朗。

叶藤蛇所处的是一间宽敞的石室，四周整齐摆放着被世人称作【神兽】的宝可梦们的石像——看磨损程度应是超越古董级别的存在了——岁月的打磨没有削去他们作为【神】的威仪，但同时他们的眼底竟不可思议地溢满恭敬之色，虔诚凝视着石室正中心。唯一的自然光自天窗倾泻而下，还能发现粒粒轻盈舞动的若隐若现的尘埃。光束打在中央的石桌上，石桌两侧分别伫立着传说中的【创世神】阿尔修斯和一个人类，可能是经年累月的风化，辨不出性别也看不清容貌，再者会有人类出现在诸神的盛宴上本身就是一件不合情理的事。

但只一眼，叶藤蛇就感受到了说不出的庄重肃穆，没有来由，这体会来自对心灵的压迫和拷问，无法言喻。说来奇怪，明明只是定格了单一画面的雕像，可她就觉得这个人类温暖而纤尘不染，不由得想要接近。

眼角掠过一点红色，她把视线定格在石桌上安然立着的小瓷瓶上，而瓶中盛了大半鲜红的液体。

血。

这突兀的不和谐令叶藤蛇一阵反胃，就像最神圣的地方被屠戮一般难受。

用藤鞭将瓷瓶卷至跟前把玩片刻，她发现之前不稳定的能量波动恰巧来源于此。令人称奇的是，这瓶血没有浓烈的腥味，反而散发着淡淡的清香。

靠直觉来说，这瓶神秘的血蕴藏着不可思议的能量，或许有可能大幅提升宝可梦的力量，帮助他们跨越【临界点】，因而这玩意儿对宝可梦而言是致命的诱惑。

叶藤蛇垂眸，一番沉思后她决定带走这个瓷瓶。在洞口处她回头留恋地望了那尊人类石像一眼，继而转身离去。


	6. Chapter 6

自从把那瓶血带出洞窟，叶藤蛇的宝可梦生涯就更为艰难凄惨了。除了人类训练师的纠缠，她还要应付来自野生宝可梦的攻击。

说是攻击或许温和了些，事实上被野生宝可梦锁定比遇到死缠烂打的人类更为恼火。你完全说不上来在什么时间、什么地点就会被天上飞的、地上跑的、河里游的宝可梦送上一次突然袭击作为大礼，野生的宝可梦无处不在，反而人类数量少得可怜，若不是她引来的一波“观光客”，1号道路这种和新手村练级地图无异的原始环境可不会有人类愿意光临。除非是闲的。

归根结底，是因为那瓶血。

或许连叶藤蛇自己也不清楚当时所做的决定于她而言是福是祸，但事情既然发展已经成了这样，也只能继续走下去。

但愿，不会后悔。她捏紧手中小巧的瓶子，刚睡醒还朦胧的眼迷迷糊糊眨巴两下，去溪边洗把脸清醒清醒，这就是新一天的开端。

小心抿紧下唇，毫无波澜的棕色瞳眸扫视过树林花海。

雨后空气一夜清新，尽管已经过了雨季但充裕的降水还是令这里的空气不会太干燥，却也没有过于潮湿。

好在她不是特别挑剔环境，因此没有什么值得抱怨的。

1号道路的四季变化十分明显，这是叶藤蛇在很久以前就有过体会的。

是的，很久以前就知道了。

在这里握住那只手。在这里松开那只手。

绿叶花瓣上沾满了露珠，放眼望去亮晶晶的，犹如天上坠落的繁星。叶藤蛇好奇用指尖挑下一滴放进嘴里吮吸，竟意外尝出一丝甜味，就像……

米酒？

喝多了说不定会醉呢……她凝视着被自己舔舐过的手指，突然露出浅浅的陶醉其中的微笑。

花海的方向蓦地打了个转，叶藤蛇心下一寒，耳畔风声还未停歇，一招凌厉的『电光一闪』转瞬将她击飞，叶藤蛇狼狈在地上翻滚几圈，瓷瓶脱手而出。数百娇嫩的花瓣被劲风掀起飘舞，似是想铺满天空与地面的空档，最终只是无力掩埋于泥里。

在翅膀的扑腾声中她吃力抬起脑袋，眼中映出了庞大的身躯和尖利的锐爪，这些几乎是大型鸟类宝可梦共有的特征一并构成了令她微微战栗的身影。

她知道那对美丽而强力的羽翼足以制造出折断树木的风暴，跟对方比速度是没有胜算的，然而无论何种方式的藏匿都瞒不过他绝佳的视力。

麻烦了……这次是真遇到棘手的敌人了。

“比雕，『空气切割』！”随后赶来的人类高声下令。

刚站起来无形的空气利刃便不断击打在她的周身，叶藤蛇跳跃着一一躲过，在拿回瓷瓶的同时挥手召出『叶暴风』当做护盾进行抵挡，不过一秒钟绿叶的漩涡便被无情撕碎。好在这招还是起了点作用，『空气切割』的准度被影响，数道空气刀擦过皮肤，留下火辣辣的痛感。

“好样的比雕！乘胜追击，用『燕返』打垮她！”

那个成年男子高兴得拍起手来，脸上的笑容因狰狞而变得扭曲，叶藤蛇对上他的眼睛看了两秒，没来由的觉得恶心。

这副嘴脸……实在是不讨喜啊。

她就地一滚，借着体型优势堪堪避开第一轮攻势——如果忽视她险些因为狂风被吹飞的因素。比雕飞向高空整顿好姿势，立即俯冲而下，叶藤蛇认真盯紧比雕的动作，掌心属于草系的能量早已聚拢蓄势待发。

余下的体力不多，她在等，等一个时机。

成败在此一举。

又是一次攻势猛烈的『叶暴风』，被迷了眼的比雕被迫停驻在距离她近一米的地方，刹那间他感到有什么跳上了自己的背部，脖子骤然被什么牵住、收紧，得手后叶藤蛇并没有给他留下喘息的余地，紧接一发『刀叶』跟上准确击中他的头。比雕发出高亢的啼鸣，无力拍动两下翅膀便一头栽倒在地。

收回藤鞭的叶藤蛇没有防备跌入溪中，立时被湍急的水流冲走。听觉接收并反馈到脑子里的蓦然炸开的尽是汩汩的水声，意识迷离中她隐隐听见了那个人类气急败坏的吼叫声。

水的温度是冷的。体温被迅速抽走，血液仿佛顷刻凝结，如坠冰窟。

不知过了多久，黑暗里出现了一片模糊的亮光，接着耳边传来了人类女生低低的轻笑：“懒虫叶藤蛇，再睡就晚点咯。”

心脏宛如被一只手狠命握住。

这气息是——

聆心！

她下意识地抓紧了这人的衣襟，小小的身子蜷缩成一团，分不清脸上是泪水还是别的什么，反正就死命把脸埋进去再往上拱——她贪恋这个怀抱的温度，不舍得放手。

对方大概是被她的小动作给逗笑，随后发出几不可闻的叹息：“是想起了什么重要的人吗？”

蓦地睁开眼睛，陌生的声音令叶藤蛇条件反射挣脱了那个怀抱，站在自认为的安全范围警惕打量来者。

这是个男孩——或者说脸庞略显稚嫩的少年。一头银发乖顺贴着脸颊，在日光下镀上层毛茸茸的淡淡金辉，因错愕而半闭上了清冷的蓝色眼眸。

“知道吗叶藤蛇，蓝色是最冷的色彩，也是非常纯净的颜色。”她想起那个少女曾坐在海边，白皙的脚丫不安分地踢起朵朵水花，“大多数时候却也很让人安心。我呀，最喜欢蓝色了。”

“哎呀呀……”被无故当成敌人，少年耸肩作无奈状，企图用温和的笑意说服她放下戒心，“就算我不是你等的那个人也不必这样瞪我嘛，我又不会拿你怎么样。”或者说就不会等到现在都不下手了。

即使是人畜无害的脸挂着人畜无害的微笑，叶藤蛇还是不愿相信他，在少年想要触碰她时几乎是本能地抽出藤鞭扇在他手背上。

“嘶——有点疼啊……”他吹了吹自己红肿的手背，毫不在意地笑了笑，另一只攥着的拳头却猛地向她挥去，在马上打中叶藤蛇的脸时顿住，五指张开翻转，递出一个小瓷瓶，“这个是你的吗？”

迟疑半晌，叶藤蛇不客气地夺过他手中的物什，然后头也不回地跑掉了。

“后会有期。”在她看不见的身后，少年好脾气地冲她挥挥手。

不，今天实在太失态，还都被你看去了。如果可以再也不要见了。

——她这么默默想着。

溪水流淌得安静，只是小频率地唱出细碎低语。水面如剔透的银练，偶尔起着旖旎的水绉，很快便归于平静。

看来是被带到下游了。叶藤蛇头痛地认清了这一事实。河岸野花铺出的缤纷色彩映入眼帘，却没能提起她哪怕半分的兴致。

和聆心相遇前她整日蜗居森林，世界是无边的绿，抬头则是无际的蓝。直到被带入更为广阔的天地，才知晓原来这片土地并没有她所想象的那么寂寥与单调。

这是世界。她所在的世界。

方才遇见的少年唤醒了她内心深处蛰伏的、隐忍许久的对聆心的牵挂，这份强烈的感情盘踞在叶藤蛇心头挥之不去，最终化为溶于血骨的疼。

老实说，和聆心的第一次见面着实算不上愉快。

记忆回溯到一个午后，叶藤蛇模糊记起那天天气很好，她一向喜欢晴天，所以素来懒懒散散的她也恢复了些许生气，在密林中跳跃玩乐。

但那时的她按宝可梦的年龄计算也只是一个幼童，穿梭林间时没有找准落脚点，脚下一滑便从枝头摔了下去，受到惊吓的叶藤蛇死死闭上了眼睛，可是迟迟没有感受到预料中应有的疼痛，直到——

“嘶……好疼……”

迟钝的她这才发现是有人做了她的垫背，叶藤蛇默不作声地从这个人类身上跳下，想装作路人远离“案发现场”。

“喂叶藤蛇，你好歹道个歉吧，这样爱理不理的我很困扰欸。”识破她意图的少女就地坐起，拍打衣摆上的尘土不满抱怨。

叶藤蛇把头撇向一边，讥诮，即便说了对不起你一个人类也听不懂，白费口舌。

少女没好气道：“我有名字的，我叫聆心，牧野聆心。”

她……能听懂自己说的话？觉得不可思议，叶藤蛇因吃惊而略微眯起眼睛，敛起自己的诧异，面上的倨傲无需掩藏，直白地向面前的人类传达了「哦，那又如何？」的傲慢意味，后者则半是无奈半是咬牙切齿地应道：“……还真是一副欠收拾的嘴脸啊，该说不愧是叶藤蛇吗。”

话音刚落，不远处的灌木丛后传来压抑不住的哀鸣，叶藤蛇和聆心默契转过身，蹑手蹑脚挪过去。

草地上匍匐着一只哈约克。

约摸是敏锐察觉到有人来了，哈约克半支起身体警惕凝视两个不速之客，龇牙咧嘴一副凶相，看起来随时就会扑上来咬断她们的脖颈。

但他不能。叶藤蛇注意到哈约克的左后腿软绵绵瘫着使不上劲，估计是断了。除此之外皮肤上也密布有细小的伤痕，不仔细看还真难以发现。

得亏他天生拥有的覆盖全身的毛皮，坚硬到足够在对战中减轻所受的伤害，不然从受伤程度来讲他的状况就不会是目前的断腿这么简单了。

「人类……是该死的人类！」

哈约克的目光牢牢锁定住叶藤蛇身旁的少女，黝黑的瞳孔被憎恨所填充，那双眼清澈不再。

“宝可梦猎人……”

低喃着吐出这么一句话，少女的神情同样变得严峻。她半跪下来想要摸哈约克的腿，突然而至的『火之牙』险些灼伤了她的手，好在她预料到了他的反应及时抽回。

「人类，从我面前滚开！」怒不可遏的宝可梦发出低吼，拒绝她的靠近。

“但是你必须得到治疗。”没有被『火之牙』吓得退缩，反而是更加坚定地站定在哈约克面前，聆心的语调严厉且不容反驳。他在哈约克的怒视中把手搭上他的皮毛，指尖萦绕星星点点的微光，这些光点在哈约克身上形成一层“膜”，他的伤势正奇迹般一点点恢复。

“这样就差不多了……断掉的骨头我没法处理，只能去宝可梦中心找乔伊小姐帮忙接上了。”聆心长吁口气，平静的声线暗含一丝祈求，“哈约克，再信任人类一次好吗？”

他歪头注视这个人类少女，像是不能理解她的所作所为，但在对上聆心真诚眼神的片刻他妥协了，逐渐放松了绷紧的神经，眼里消了几分戒备。

既然得到默许那就好办了，“沙奈朵。”

身姿曼妙的人形宝可梦被放出精灵球后优雅落地，冷傲的橘红色眼眸一一扫过叶藤蛇和哈约克的面容，好像是勉强放了心才施展『瞬间移动』将他们送去了距离最近的鹿子镇宝可梦中心。

这座宝可梦中心近两年才完全修建起来，加之驻留鹿子镇的训练家数目不大，所以倒也不像飞云市的宝可梦中心那样捱三顶四，因此聆心很顺利地带着哈约克挂了号，亲自将他送到乔伊手上，和蔼的护士小姐向她保证待哈约克痊愈会将他放归自然。

从宝可梦中心出来一人一宝可梦一路无言。踢踏满地枯黄的落叶，干瘪的响声短促回荡在静谧的小路上。直至接近1号道路路口，叶藤蛇说出了步行这么久以来的第一句话：「本来就与你无关，何必多管闲事。」

聆心反应极快，大概是一早就在等她先开口，只听她放柔了声音回答：“我就是觉得……不能够放任不管。而且，”她阖上好看的紫色瞳眸，将其弯成月牙状，“叶藤蛇也是很担心哈约克的吧，虽然什么都没说——不然早就可以选择离开了。”

不要自以为很了解我啊？！人类真是难以理解。没有正面回答有关自己的事，叶藤蛇看着她得出这么一个结论。不得不承认，细看之下聆心的外貌谈不上倾国倾城，但她有双会说话的灵动双眸，这给她的整体形象增色不少。

“嘿叶藤蛇，”少女活泼的声线在耳边雀跃，“跟我走吧，和我一起去见识从未遇过的景色。”

一句话，粉碎了数年来她与外界的隔阂。她感到心中有什么轰然倾圮，又仅仅像是一根弦被轻轻拨动。

人类是一种自私的生物，拼了命地想要和宝可梦做朋友、缔结羁绊，却从来不考虑自己短暂的寿命用尽后他们的伙伴会有多痛苦多孤单。

「这是我先发现的！」

「胡说！明明是在我的地盘里！」

愈演愈烈的争吵声扰得叶藤蛇闹心，她跃上临近的树木趴在枝头向下简单搜索，最后发现声音的源头是一只电飞鼠和一只欺诈猫。两只宝可梦头抵头相互瞪着对方，她们中间是一小堆蓝橘。

同样身为宝可梦叶藤蛇一眼就轻松看出了欺诈猫喜欢的口味并不是蓝橘所能满足的——虽说也不排除饥不择食的状况。

正好她藏匿的这棵树产红苹，她随意打落几个假装它们是自然成熟后掉落的。

红苹的落地声使得两只宝可梦暂时停止了争吵，目光齐刷刷瞄准了地上鲜红透亮的树果。

有了新食物欺诈猫也不恋战，昂着头用前爪滚动红苹欣然离开了。

才不是为了帮助她们……叶藤蛇沉默。

只是突然间觉得，不能够放任不管……罢了。

没有防备的，一张滚圆的脸径直出现在自己面前。电飞鼠倒吊在枝丫上好奇打量叶藤蛇，兀自说道：「刚才是你帮了我？」


	7. Chapter 7

晶莹又无暇的颜色，是雪。

都说草系宝可梦天生畏寒，冰水带来的触感是如此，雪天晶体飘落贴上皮肤的感觉也是如此。

叶藤蛇巴巴望着铺天盖地的白，那是此刻包裹世界的色彩，万物都披上了一层素色外壳，她身上盎然的绿反而成了最为倔强的存在。

清晨气温接近零度，本应繁华热闹的街道门可罗雀，稀稀拉拉的三两行人也是或拿着或叼着作为早餐的面包行色匆忙。极目远眺出去，万家幽暗，这座灰蒙蒙的城市还在沉睡，静谧得不似记忆里应有的样子。

叶藤蛇缓慢哈出口气，乳白的水雾只消片刻便凝为细碎的冰晶，混杂在细软的雪里再分辨不出。

“叶藤蛇你身上很凉哦。”少女不知何时来到她身后，兀自将叶藤蛇抱起，用自己的体温温暖她。低垂的长发不经意擦过她的脸颊，痒酥酥的，“真是……任性也要有个度啊，感冒了可怎么办。”

明明你也没有穿多少。叶藤蛇伸出爪子拍打她那单看厚度就知道几乎起不了什么御寒作用、当初只是图好看才买下的风衣默默腹诽，小心把头抵在她的胸前，隔着柔软的针织薄衫闭眼倾听少女的心跳声，顿觉无比心安。

呼吸交错间，她捕捉到了少女几不可闻的低笑。

“懒虫叶藤蛇，再睡就晚点咯。”

聆心……

每次忆及她，都是一场剜心剔骨的疼。

叮铃——

银白色的小铃左右摇摆，发出悦耳的低鸣。

朦胧的睡眼微睁，尚未完全聚焦的棕色瞳仁失神般看向尾部的安抚之铃，那本是用红绳穿好系在少女腕上的装饰物，后来她却给了她。

“好——了——！叶藤蛇戴着很好看啊。”当时少女的语气莫名欣喜，话语间洋溢着“我家宝可梦就是漂亮”的迷之自豪感。饶是不在意打扮的她竟也一瞬间受了感染，自恋地认为她就是毫无死角的美。

“喜欢就好……别打碎了哟。”语毕，一个吻点在叶藤蛇的额头上，恍然如梦。

清风卷起的青草芳香混合着阳光的气味，午后的安闲气氛匀撒于这片土地的每一个角落。枝叶抖动，摇下一地碎金。

现在想来，总是料事如神的少女是不是早已预见到了自己的未来，才会给她留下这样的一个念想？

当时浑浑噩噩度过了一个月魂不守舍的日子，直到脱了形、成了疾，她才终是确信了下来，聆心已经不在了。

她不可能回来了。

一个月后叶藤蛇被迫接受了这样的现实，她不是没想过远走高飞，凭她的实力只要不是遇上冠军、天王级的人物脱身是不成问题的。只是在她想要砸碎那个安抚之铃，割断她俩唯一的牵绊时，叶藤蛇心软了。

她回到了鹿子镇外的森林，回到了那个曾经限制她的一方天地画地为牢。

「这个很好吃的，你也尝尝看嘛。」

不合群是叶藤蛇刻于骨子里的天性，待人接物时那份寡淡和凉薄一览无余，即便回归野生环境也是如此。识趣的绝不会接近她第二次，例如曾经的族群，聆心似乎是个意外，现在又多了只缠蛇的电飞鼠。

说不出是好还是不好。

她拒绝了电飞鼠第三次递到自己面前的水果。

电气鼠并没有因此气馁，抓着叶藤蛇的手臂不断摇晃撒娇：「叶酱你说句话嘛？说句话。」

她被电飞鼠摇得头晕，干脆一尾巴抽过去换来了片刻的清净——至于电飞鼠装模作样地哭喊叫疼那都是后话。

不是她不想说话啊……叶藤蛇默然把手搭上喉腔。以前她也试过，张了嘴声带却无法有效进行振动，徒做无用功。

她已经太久没有说过话了，早已失去了发声的能力。

苹果被第四次放置到眼前。

「嘛……我也不急，总有一天会听见你说话的。」见叶藤蛇满面愁容，电飞鼠也收起了犯浑的样貌傻乎乎地笑起来，把苹果往叶藤蛇怀里一推，「好像没有吃的了，我再去找一些。」

叶藤蛇点点头，拍拍她又指了指不远处一块尖锐的锥形岩石，示意她在滑翔时多加注意，在她看来冒失马虎的电飞鼠很容易一头撞上去。

「放心啦我才没那么……」

“笨”字还未来得及出口，她便被一只红色的猿类宝可梦给撞倒了。

叶藤蛇见过这宝可梦，是爆香猿。她对爆香猿巨大的椭圆形耳朵间夹的一张滑稽憨厚的面孔印象深刻，而这只看起来则是郁闷到了极点，五官皆无精打采地耷拉着，也难怪会没注意到跟前有其他宝可梦的存在。

「哪个不长眼的挡老子的路！」很是不高兴地停下步伐，爆香猿一低头便看见一只电飞鼠瘫坐在地上。他今天的心情几乎可以用恶劣来形容，和花椰猿、冷水猿的日常较量又输了，本就是气到头上出来散心的，没想到这么快就上演了这一出。「不赔偿精神损失费今天别想走！」

这碰瓷一点技术含量都没有，看起来智商不怎样居然还知道“精神损失费”。叶藤蛇打从心底里看不起爆香猿的无赖行径，深知他这种宝可梦本身性情火爆，本想叫电飞鼠别跟他一般计较，谁料这心直口快的家伙很二般计较，气呼呼叉着腰就和对方杠上了，「别乱给人甩锅啊混蛋！明明是你撞了我你还有理了！」

「什——么——」

眼见爆香猿愤怒到开始磨牙，头部和尾巴都洒出了细碎的火花，小范围内的气温也有升高的迹象，叶藤蛇暗道不妙。果不其然，爆香猿抡起了拳头。

「！小……」

想要传递的信号被突然开口的不适生生截断，出声提醒定是来不及了。叶藤蛇索性冲上去把电飞鼠蛮横撞开，把自己暴露在爆香猿的拳下。

娇小的身躯只刹那便被击飞，天旋地转间，有温热的液体伴随剧烈到使头脑空白的疼痛四散飞溅，然而叶藤蛇只感到手脚冰凉，力气被抽离无法调用，瓷瓶也骨碌滑下。

小腹被尖石刺穿的瞬间她眼前恍然飘过一幅幅画面，影像替换的速度过快以至于她没能看清任意一幅，但无一例外的是那个占据几乎整个画面的绿色身影，以及那猩红的双眸。

不是她，是另一只宝可梦。

但那是谁……？

在疼痛感的侵蚀下叶藤蛇没有工夫去关心甚至没有觉察到，聆心送她的安抚之铃碎了。

鲜艳的红浸染了视线所及之处，电飞鼠怔在原地看叶藤蛇无意识地抽搐，直到爆香猿那阴恻恻的笑声响起她才被拉回现实，愤怒地将手中的绿色光球投掷过去。

「滚开！」

用能量球体的爆炸阻挡了爆香猿前进，电飞鼠以生平最快的速度飞至叶藤蛇身边。三分钟前还和她共享午后时光的宝可梦此刻的呼吸却是越发微弱，如果不采取措施叶藤蛇定会没命的！

电飞鼠慌张捡起一旁的瓶子，砸碎瓶盖把里面黏稠的血液全数灌入叶藤蛇口中。称奇的是这瓶血并没有令人作呕的腥味，反而飘散着淡淡的清香。只是电飞鼠无暇去猜想其中不合理的缘由。

同时爆香猿一个箭步上前，『喷射火焰』的灼热气息围绕电飞鼠将她和叶藤蛇一并困于火焰的漩涡中，『岩石封闭』紧随其后，径直把她砸晕了过去。

这就是惹火我的下场。他得意地想。

正当爆香猿背过身准备抬脚离开时，这片空地上却出现了不合时宜的第四个声音。

「呼……睡了好久。」

突然响起的慵懒嗓音令爆香猿没来由的一阵惶恐。他僵硬地转过脑袋，瞥见叶藤蛇十分小心地用手背擦拭嘴角的血迹。她俯身拾起一块安抚之铃的残片，轻声叹惋可惜，面上却全然是幸灾乐祸的表情。

爆香猿可以确定以及肯定这附近没有第二只叶藤蛇，但她方才分明奄奄一息接近濒死状态，可现在即便他把眼珠子都瞪了出来也瞧不见半分伤痕。

而且，明明是同样的宝可梦，她周身的气场也与之前截然不同，谨慎戒备的气息不再，取而代之的是无法言喻的压迫感，偏偏那副魅惑的身姿又宛如盛放的罂粟引人沉沦，不舍移开目光。

这大白天的、别是见鬼了吧？思考到这一层，爆香猿下意识想跑，却惊觉自己仿佛被巨大的引力钉死在原地一般动弹不得。

「得亏那只电飞鼠不算太蠢，还知道急救——尽管碰运气的成分居多。」低低笑了一声，叶藤蛇抬眼望向爆香猿，倾斜嘴角，因好奇而半闭上血红色的眼眸，「爆香猿吗？还真是久违了的蝼蚁物种。」

转瞬间她已经来到爆香猿跟前，藤鞭狠命按住对方的头颅迫使他和她平视，叶藤蛇满意地凑近了欣赏他随着恐惧感的增加而愈渐扭曲的脸庞，她笑得越是温和，爆香猿越是恶寒上涌，双腿不住打哆嗦。这一切自然也被叶藤蛇看在眼里，她的笑意也愈加深邃。

可恶，与其在这里被羞辱……爆香猿咬紧牙关，不就一只叶藤蛇吗？竟敢如此嚣张！

『大字爆炎』裹挟滚烫的热风席卷而来，这样的距离下叶藤蛇本避无可避，然而在旺盛的火焰被吹散后，叶藤蛇毫发无损地站在爆香猿面前轻揉眉心，神情暗含无奈。

和一丝轻蔑。

「啧……被看扁成这样我可一点高兴不起来啊。」

掬起一抔水仔细洗净双手，叶藤蛇似是有些嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，「弱者徒劳的挣扎真是一点都不美丽。」

她低头看向涓涓清流，审视着河中自己的倒影，嘴角挑起凛然的一笑。

「没想到，这么快就要见面了。」

睁眼后不见了爆香猿，唯有自己和电飞鼠并排躺在草地上，身边是碎裂的瓷瓶和些许的血迹，看得叶藤蛇一阵心惊肉跳。转念一想浪费也总好过被图谋不轨的家伙拿到手。

稍显怪异的是，被血溅到的草丛似乎较周边长势更好也更茂盛，不清楚是不是她的错觉。

那瓶血本身就来路不明，发生点什么超自然现象也不足为奇。

——才怪。

她收集齐安抚之铃的残片，把它们聚拢在一起，挖了个小坑插了根树枝就这么草草埋了，倒是电飞鼠比较有心，采了一大捧野花回来，围着小土堆摆了满满当当的一圈。

她没有将过多的心思耗在那件无法用常识来解释的事上，经历了这次的事件——不论是不是梦境，叶藤蛇都深刻体会到了语言的重要性，所以最近她一直背着电飞鼠在偷偷练习说话。

宝可梦之间的口头表达语言并不互通，比如叶藤蛇和电飞鼠两个种族两种语言，实际上是无法进行完全无障碍的交谈的。但宝可梦天生具备更为敏锐的观察力和超脱的感知力，所以可以较为准确地猜测他人所言。

相比之下和人类的交流则是宝可梦难以跨越的障碍。如果说宝可梦之间互相沟通的难度是Hard，和人类就是Hell模式。

有些人类生来便是神的宠儿，拥有听懂宝可梦语言的天赋，能和宝可梦进行直接交流，例如聆心；还有一种人类则同宝可梦一样敏感，第六感特别准，这种人也有很大的可能理解宝可梦的所思所想。

「啊……」

还是不行。讪讪闭上嘴，叶藤蛇沮丧地垂下脑袋，一屁股坐在柔软的草地上谛视溪中流动的云彩。

问题到底出在哪儿？

“不要出声，赶紧跑。”

最后一次见面时，聆心是这样告诉她的。那时她们被宝可梦猎人追杀，躲藏中聆心情急之下对叶藤蛇这样叮嘱了一句，接着把她给远远扔了出去！

叶藤蛇从未想过一个女孩子的臂力会如此惊人，何况瘦小的聆心看起来弱不禁风的。等她狼狈爬起趔趄赶回原地时，迎接她的是被雨水稀释的、蔓延到各处的猩红液体，偌大的森林里没有一点生命的气息。

果然还是心理作用吧？叶藤蛇抱着曲至身前的尾巴陷入沉思。聆心的话像是女巫的魔咒，自此她真的再也没有开口说过一句话。现在安抚之铃也碎了，那个人留下的唯一念想也等同于不复存在。

她与她的最后一丝联系，宛若断弦。想要再度接上，除非奇迹发生。

「叶——酱！」

后背突然担上的重量打断了叶藤蛇的冥想，好在她并没有被对方一下扑倒在地，但是……

好重。

偶尔叶藤蛇会羡慕神经大条的电飞鼠，活脱脱一个乐天派，好像没有任何事可以把她拖入忧愁的境地。聆心曾逗弄叶藤蛇说鲤鱼王的记忆只有七秒，所以模样有点呆呆的，现在看来这个种族应该改为电飞鼠才对。

叶藤蛇默默移开她的爪子拾起块小石子，缓慢在地上写下一行小字——

「把‘酱’字去掉。」

「诶为什么？！」电飞鼠的表情犹如今晚不让她进食般惨烈，眨巴着大眼睛可怜兮兮望着叶藤蛇。

哪有那么多为什么……你是十万个为什么变的吗？叶藤蛇感到一阵头疼，抽出藤鞭将她推远。别用你的脸颊来蹭我……会触电的笨蛋。

「叶酱你看！那边的果子看起来很好吃啊！」电飞鼠突然停止了对她的撒娇，双目望向不远处的灌木丛发着亮光。叶藤蛇静静呼出口气，虽说“三分钟热度”不是什么褒义词，但有时放在电飞鼠身上也不是贬义词就是了。

「别去了……」

一道微弱的声音凭空响起。

嗯？

出声的是一只小约克，约摸只是正巧经过。看她们面露疑惑之色，他只好开始讲述原因。

「那边的酷豹群很凶猛的，劝你们别去了。昨天我路过那里还看见他们在分食一只爆香猿……」心有余悸的小约克谈起这事就浑身发颤，他的视线小心投向那边的灌木丛。那血淋淋的一幕想必是深深融入他的记忆，镌刻下了名为“恐惧”的烙印，不会轻易消去。

相比之下叶藤蛇和电飞鼠的反应要来得平淡一些。宝可梦的圈子从来不存在什么表面上的“绝对和平”，弱肉强食便是这个世界绝对的真理。假设在人类社会宝可梦之间的争斗还有“点到为止”一说，绝大多数时间野外环境下的铁则却是“至死方休”。

小约克抬眸，泪眼汪汪的模样惹人怜爱，透出少许的无措与紧张，「姐姐，我以后是不是也会变成那个样子？——或者，会被吃掉吗？」

回答他的是完全的沉默。

良久，电飞鼠轻轻吐出一句话：「我不知道。」

这个问题她不知道该如何作答。电飞鼠能保证她不会主动对任何一只宝可梦起杀心，但无法控制别的宝可梦伤害她以抢夺有限的资源。

「哦？原来这里已经有人了，真是不赶巧。」

小约克口中的酷豹群悄无声息逼近了这三只宝可梦，面色不善。叶藤蛇粗略估计这一族群有十多二十只的数量，真要硬碰硬她们是不占优势的。

「别紧张，我们没有敌意，只是恰巧碰上罢了。」看起来像是首领的酷豹迈着优雅的步伐大方而主动示好，面不改色对上叶藤蛇凌厉的眼神，对她毫无惧色的冷静姿态颇为欣赏，「再怎么说，我们也还没到必须拼得你死我活的境地。」

「假仁假义，明明才杀死了爆香猿……」

首领状似漫不经心地瞥了嘟囔的电飞鼠一眼，转瞬变得犀利的目光吓得她瑟缩在叶藤蛇身后不敢出来。

「什么啊，我们发现他的时候就已经断气了——还省得我们动手。」年幼的欺诈猫许是受不了天降黑锅，舔舔自己柔软的肉垫，再挠挠侧脸，不满看向电飞鼠，「脖子上有很深的凹痕却不见血——骨骼都差点变形了，不是被勒死就是被掐死的。」

另一只较为年轻的酷豹立即附和：「仔细想想，能有那么大气力留下那种痕迹的凶手就在这片森林里，还真是令人不寒而栗。」

比起他人被残忍杀戮，他们更害怕阴云随时会降落到自己头上，不安的气氛笼罩着每一只宝可梦。

在这里人人都是潜在的凶手。

在这里人人都是潜在的受害者。

「有人类靠近！」一只慌张的酷豹从远处飞奔向族群发出危险预报，「是他们！他们来了！」

「嘁，没想到迁徙到这儿都能遇上……大家撤！」首领狠狠啐了一口，朗声做出决断。闻言酷豹群立即四下分散开来，朝着不同的方向奔跑。

「欸欸……‘他们’是指什么？不要挤啊！」没人有闲情逸致为电飞鼠的疑惑进行解说，拥挤的酷豹群把她推搡得只能依靠低空滑翔避开他们。

叶藤蛇老早在听到消息的第一时间就带着小约克躲到了安全地带，她勾下头认真注视四肢发抖的小孩子，用微弱的气声道：「离开。」

别回头。

小约克听话地点头，撒开腿跟着酷豹们跑远。

人类的脚步声临近，叶藤蛇隐隐嗅到了一丝熟悉的气息。

一如那个被暴雨洗刷的夜晚。

必须躲起来！叶藤蛇一把拽住电飞鼠的爪子，带着她一起滚到灌木丛后。

统一的纯黑制服，简单而又肃穆。翻折的领口皆用银白丝线绣着漂亮的花体字。

Shadow，“影子”。

「他们是谁啊？」电飞鼠天真地问叶藤蛇，却听见对方意味不明地咂舌，在地上写道，「宝可梦猎人。」

“你、还有你，继续留在这里侦查。”领头的人张望一周，随即对跟在身后的四个人下了命令，“你们两个，跟我去那边。”

“是！队长。”

「什么是宝可梦猎人？」

「用非法手段捕获宝可梦从而获利的混蛋。」许是指尖太过用力又止不住发抖，最后两个字瞧上去有些微的扭曲。

一个男子许是无聊，没有规律地踢踏旁边的草丛，对自己的同伴随口抱怨道：“唉……你说少爷好好的非要离家出走——都第几次了？这难得的假期也泡汤了。”

“是啊，本来都计划好了回去氪新款游戏的——我预订的NS都要补尾款了！”

“哈哈哈！难怪你这几个月一直在吃土。”

闻言男子丝毫不加掩饰地笑弯了腰。对此同伴只是轻笑着一拳擂在他肩膀上。

“臭小子学会奚落人了啊？还是干活吧，早点找到早放假——反正也不是第一次逃跑，该习惯了。”

万幸，他们这次的目的貌似不是捕捉宝可梦。见他们走远，叶藤蛇悄悄放松了绷紧的神经。

「为什么要躲着他们呢？」电飞鼠坐在地上，歪头表示不解。

叶藤蛇顿觉浑身血液一滞，吸入的空气顷刻如铅沉重，压得她喘不过气。

「对啊……为什么要躲着他们呢？他们不是你憎恨的人吗？你不是一直想杀了他们报仇吗？」

不、不对……我不是……

“倘若以后我不在了……遇到Shadow的人，躲得越远越好。”

仿佛尘封的匣子被打开，被她所遗忘的记忆碎片呼啸而来。叶藤蛇的瞳孔骤然缩小，森林、电飞鼠、宝可梦猎人都像被剥落的漆般消失了，回过神来，她的视野里只余下暴雨中那滩扎眼的鲜红。

「叶酱，你没事吧？」电飞鼠担忧地推了叶藤蛇一把，生怕她有个万一。

是他们……是他们啊！

「聆心……」没有预兆的，她低低叫出了那个埋藏心底的名字。

因为没有找到聆心的遗体，所以叶藤蛇一直告诉自己那个少女还活着，她坚信只要待在她们初次相见的地方就一定会再遇。

可是一个月过去了、三年过去了，聆心依旧没有来接她。

干燥的小手突然抚上她的面庞，「叶酱……哭了。」

哭？

叶藤蛇条件反射去摸了把脸，果然手上沾有些许水痕。

电飞鼠的脸上没有昔日的活泼，取而代之的是平静。沉寂许久的，仿佛下一秒就会爆发的平静。

「是他们让叶酱伤心的。」电飞鼠扔下这么一句呢喃便自灌木丛后冲出去，对着在外的两名男子就是一发『觉醒力量』！

绿色的能量球体在脚边炸裂，没有防备的袭击令他们受到片刻惊吓，然而在看清偷袭者的真面目后他们相继露出不屑的神情。

“只是电飞鼠而已嘛。不过呢，暂时找不到少爷的话先抓只宝可梦回去也能交个差——那些有钱人家的小姐最喜欢这种可爱的宝可梦不是吗？”他掂量着手中的精灵球，忽的将其扔出，“超音蝠，抓住她！”

“去吧，滚滚蝙蝠！”

这是叶藤蛇所不能涉及的空战，她只有巴巴望着电飞鼠的表现。局面谈不上乐观，电飞鼠的攻击被接连躲开，尽管对方等级不高却都是干扰系的狠角色，二打一的情况下还真不好说谁更吃亏。

“哼。超音蝠和滚滚蝙蝠都是可以用超声波预知你的动向的，还是不要做无谓的抵抗了。”

的确，两只宝可梦都能够发送超声波准确定位电飞鼠的方位以预测她的攻击，但是……

电飞鼠的翼膜被强风吹得胀鼓鼓的，微弱的电流在她周遭游走，惊得超音蝠和滚滚蝙蝠丝毫不敢轻举妄动。

但是潜藏的电离子是无法被探测到的。

像是看出了他们的难堪，电飞鼠刹那间变得肆无忌惮，她的滑翔速度愈来愈快，好几次都是刚擦过滚滚蝙蝠和超音蝠身侧，拖出一道长长的残影。

那是『杂耍』？没想到她还会这招式。

实际上电飞鼠的实战能力不弱，利用『杂耍』巧妙进行攻击和防守，同时将储藏在膜内侧的电气放出给予敌人双重伤害，即便被堪堪躲开，短时间内空气中还未消散的电离子也够得他们受。

“可恶！”男子显然很想骂脏话，来自地面上的攻击命中率不能看，手持中会飞的属性又被克制，这只电飞鼠真难缠！

还不赖。叶藤蛇的嘴角划过一丝笑意。

“石丸子，『岩崩』！”

迫不得已，其中一人放出了第二个手持，然而这只宝可梦并未来得及聚集能量便被一阵绿叶的风暴狠狠掀倒在地。叶藤蛇从藏身处一跃而出，正面面对两个人类，满含嘲讽的神态一览无余。

脚底陡然升腾起毒瓦斯，怕毒的叶藤蛇被迫跳开。森林里想起另一阵的脚步声，紧随其后的是一声呵斥：“你们在干什么！”

“队……队长……”两人战战兢兢地应了一句。

始作俑者也随训练家现了身，是双弹瓦斯。

叶藤蛇目前所掌握的也就是一些草属性技能，对双弹瓦斯造成的伤害有限，而且……她不自觉退后两步——她也不喜欢他撒播出来的瓦斯的气味，上空捂着鼻子的电飞鼠估计也不见得有多好受。

“被两只野生宝可梦逼到这种境地，丢人。”他瞥了眼两只宝可梦，纤长的手指向电飞鼠，“双弹瓦斯，用『污泥炸弹』把那只电飞鼠逼下来！”

传闻双弹瓦斯非常喜欢吸入、并且在体内混合腐烂的湿垃圾所产生的瓦斯，把臭味变得更强烈。这只双弹瓦斯使出的『污泥炸弹』充分证实了这一种族的特点，一团团坚硬的泥巴不仅散发恶臭还包含剧毒。虽然叶藤蛇以『叶暴风』为屏障拦截了部分攻击，但终究只是缓兵之计。

那位队长的目的也确实达到了，在双弹瓦斯的凶猛攻势下电飞鼠被逼得只有迫降，这时候只需要趁势——

“『毒瓦斯』。”

毒气再度从双弹瓦斯体内喷出，幽幽扩散。

同一时刻，耀眼的电光汇集在尾部呈球形展现在众人面前，电飞鼠挥动自己的尾巴把电球投掷向那片还未聚拢成形的毒雾！

笨蛋！不要突然……！

叶藤蛇下意识想去阻止，却为时已晚。

瓦斯遭遇强大的电流，过高的温度使得毒气被点燃继而产生爆炸！

大爆炸卷起的气浪把位于中心的叶藤蛇和电飞鼠推出去老远，她们身下是悬崖，即便底下是森林这样摔下去不死也得半残。

难道就这样结束了吗？

叶藤蛇合上眼帘，急速下落的失重感令她有种本能的恐惧。敏锐的感官察觉到似乎有什么小型物体朝自己飞了过来，还顺道击中了自己。

她的世界坠入黑暗。


	8. Chapter 8

好黑……这里是哪儿？

氤氲弥漫，叶藤蛇独自在暗淡的森林里瞎转悠，不得不承认自己迷了路的事实。

远方隐约传来飘渺的歌声。是谁，隐忍着巨大的悲痛，又为谁唱着挽歌？

烟雾在叶藤蛇眼前一层一层散开，乳白色的稠密物渐渐稀疏。这是座黑色和暗蓝交错横生的森林，于是湖边那绿色的修长身影很自然成了一道亮丽的风景线。

对天高歌，舞姿曼妙，在轻笼寒水的场景中，这一切越发显得如梦似幻，美得不真切，又令人不忍去戳破。

那是一只君主蛇，显然没注意到叶藤蛇的存在，还在忘我地歌舞，即便是素来没有艺术细胞的叶藤蛇此刻也是看得入了迷。

那么美。又那么伤。

君主蛇蓦地停了下来，美目死死盯着叶藤蛇。后者光顾着欣赏歌舞，意识回笼才想起来打量君主蛇的容貌。

她眼角的花纹比一般同类还要妖娆复杂，眼瞳红得发亮，好似能滴出血。明明施以威压，却偏偏一副懒散媚骨的姿态，直酥到人骨子里去了。

如此出尘又清新飘逸的气质叶藤蛇从未见过。她怀疑自己出现了幻觉，要么就是见到了妖怪——只有妖怪才会美得如此有灵气吧？可有谁会认错自己的最终进化型吗？大抵是没有的。

不管眨多少次眼，眼前的景象仍旧是一成不变。

你是谁？她用眼神传递着这再普通不过的陌生人对话开场白——当然没有撤去自己的警惕。

君主蛇娇艳一笑，而后轻轻摇了摇头，示意她暂时不要过问。

「时机并未成熟。」

整个空间飘荡着这诡谲的密语，叶藤蛇没来由地打个寒噤，骤然惊醒。

这里是？

叶藤蛇打量起周边郁郁葱葱的环境，舒适的自然光自头顶打下，给蜿蜒攀上木架的翠绿藤萝装点上别样的色彩。柔软的草坪盛开着各色的小花，各类宝可梦嬉戏打闹，简单来说就是一微缩版的森林。

似乎是个温室，或者后院。

身侧传来轻微的呼吸声，叶藤蛇转头，欣喜地发现还在简易吊床上小睡的电飞鼠，睡梦中的她砸吧砸吧嘴，伸出爪子挠了挠自己滚圆的肚子。

是谁救了她们？

她把脸偏向另一边，发现身边站立着一位身着白色衬衣及黑色吊带裤的少女，一顶黑色帽子压住了她清爽干练的墨绿色短碎发，若不是凑得近，叶藤蛇只怕是连那红棕色的双目也看不清。

“醒了？”她的声音略显冷淡，见叶藤蛇盯着她，也就把目光从腕上的手表处移开，“距你被送来已经过了十个小时，睡得还好吗？”

因为角度问题少女的阴影没有投到叶藤蛇身上，因此她并没能在第一时间发现身边有人。

不过，算是半个熟人了。

“Tajia。”

“看来你还没忘记我。”少女闭上眼，修长的手指按住帽檐，活动了一下双腿便朝室内走去，“啧，腿都麻了……博士，她醒了。”

“真的吗？辛苦你了，肆。”

成熟知性的女性闻言匆匆披上白大褂赶来，叶藤蛇老远听着“嗒嗒”的高跟鞋撞击地面的声音，心里充斥的是前所未有的心安。

“你没事真是太好了。”

叶藤蛇对这姓氏为红豆杉的博士很有好感，点了点头。她的褐色长发束于脑后盘旋着固定起来，青色的眼眸一如往昔闪着求知的光芒。

既然红豆杉博士在这儿，那么这里应该就是位于鹿子镇的研究所了。

叶藤蛇偷偷瞄了一眼室内的肆的背影，三年过去她还是没有什么变化，不过看样子她现在似乎是作为红豆杉博士的助手留在了研究所。

“博士！”大厅传来他人的叫唤声，红豆杉博士冲叶藤蛇歉意一笑，快步走去厅堂。

“博士，我来挑选我的搭档。”听声音是个男孩，稚嫩的声线但很健气。叶藤蛇记得合众律法是规定年满十岁的小孩即可独自出门旅行，想必这个男孩也是刚刚达到这条件。

红豆杉博士了然，对着二楼喊了一声“肆。”

少女自二楼缓步走下，怀里抱着一个圆柱体状的容器，她不知触碰了哪里的机关，盖子自动被揭开，三个精灵球暴露在空气中，反射灯光映出圆润的光泽，透过半透明的球壁甚至还能清晰看见里面小憩的初始宝可梦们。

肆懒洋洋地瞥了他一眼，双手递出容器：“这里有火系的暖暖猪，水系的小球獭，还有草系的叶藤蛇。你想选谁做你的搭档？”

不料男孩看也没看肆和她手中的容器，径直转向红豆杉博士的方向，“博士，我听说那只打败了暴鲤龙的叶藤蛇在这个研究所里。”

叶藤蛇瞬间有很不好的预感。

红豆杉博士细眉一挑，尽管不知道他是从何得来的消息，犹豫片刻却也还是照实回答了他，“没错。怎么了？”

“我想让那只叶藤蛇做我的搭档。” 

“这个……”红豆杉博士有些为难，斟酌了一下还算得上委婉的温柔措辞，托着下巴好言相劝，“恐怕治你无法驾驭她。”

“我有信心可以驯服她！”被叫做治的男生不服气，音量猛地拔高了不少。

目睹全过程的肆把容器小心放置在一旁的茶几上，暗叹到底还是小孩子，懒懒散散地单手叉腰俯视这不知天高地厚的小孩：“我劝你打消这个念头，不是自己的东西不要随便觊觎。”

“你是谁？凭什么来教训我？”治不满地瞪着她。

脖颈突然被锋利的角镰抵住，阿勃梭鲁的出现无声无息，昂起头用眼神警告这个出言不逊的男孩。利刃贴紧了柔软的皮肤，仿佛下一秒就会不留情面地割开他的咽喉。

“阿勃梭鲁。”

得亏肆制止了自家宝可梦的举动，不然治还真的很难保证自己此刻是否还能站在这里——再怎么说方才灾兽指向的也是他的大动脉。

肆摸摸阿勃梭鲁的毛发，顺手喂了颗他爱吃的辣樱，“别误会，我只是不想和小鬼一般见识而已。”

治气不打一处来，却也无计可施。

“博士。”

这里还有第四个人？叶藤蛇懵了。

“啊啦，修回来啦。”听起来红豆杉博士是在笑，“麻烦你了，帮我跑腿买东西。”

“没关系的，举手之劳。”

意外干净的声音，叶藤蛇隐约觉得自己在哪儿听过。

答案很快就被揭晓了，因为银发少年在放好购物袋后就径直走进了后院她和电飞鼠所在的小吊床这里，叶藤蛇看着这不久前才见过的姣好面容只想赶紧找条地缝钻进去。而少年则是半跪在她面前，坏笑着欣赏她可爱的躲避反应，犹如晴空的蓝眸看向她：“又见面了，真有缘。”

“啊啊——忘了说，叶藤蛇酱和电飞鼠酱是修救下来的哦。”红豆杉博士从鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋里找出一小包速溶咖啡交给肆，转头微笑着点醒叶藤蛇。

两次都被同一人所救，这人情她怕是还不清了。

“什么叫‘是修救下来的’？”

跟着修来到后院的治几乎是咬牙切齿问出这么一句话，绿色的眼睛似是随时都能喷出火来。

修好脾气地回应：“嗯……就是你所理解的字面意思，小治。”

“不要叫我小治！”

活像是被踩到尾巴的猫咪，治气得直跳脚——尽管叶藤蛇不太能理解这有什么值得生气的。只见他气冲冲回到室内，从容器里随手拿出一个精灵球，“来决斗！赢的人做叶藤蛇的主人！”

红豆杉博士略一抿嘴，向身边的助手征询意见：“肆，你怎么看？”

“一场别扭弟弟和弱气哥哥之间的无聊争吵。”肆无精打采的红棕色眼眸扫过两人，突然想到什么似的看向红豆杉博士，“博士，他们不是亲兄弟吧。”本该是疑问的句式被硬生生扭转成陈述句。对肆而言，这两人不论从相貌还是气质来说，都差太多，若不是因为提前剧透，她根本不相信这两人会是兄弟。而那个修……肆的脑海里跳出另一种更为荒诞的可能，但她很快就把这个念头给抛却了，并嗤笑起自己的胡思乱想来。

“啊啦，肆很敏感呢。不过我也不是特别清楚，毕竟是别人的家事。”浅呷口杯中的咖啡，红豆杉博士的笑意在薄薄的水雾遮掩下更显耐人寻味。

“抱歉小治，恕我拒绝你的无理要求。”修调整好表情，不急不慢地说，“选择权在叶藤蛇手上，不应该由我们私自判决她的归属。”

“又来……我最讨厌你这副模样！自以为很懂宝可梦吗？！”

“小治，无法和宝可梦的心意起共鸣你是永远不会进步的。”

修的眼神逐渐严肃起来，和治上演了一场无声的眼神攻防战。

熟睡中的电飞鼠翻了个身，猛然原地坐起，迷迷蒙蒙望着面前的两个陌生人，做了一件在场的人都意想不到的事。

她晃晃悠悠爬上了修的头顶，秒睡。

死寂的空气出现了一丝裂缝。

修伸出双臂轻轻把电飞鼠托起再抱进怀里，大概是少年的怀抱太过舒服她还调整了下自己的睡姿。

“嘁……算了。”治突然放弃主动退出。接下来按照既定流程，他顺理成章从红豆杉博士那里获得了图鉴和精灵球，正式开始了他作为宝可梦训练家的旅程。

临走前他狠狠剜了修一眼，“别忘了，我在联盟大赛等你。”

我会用自己的实力，在众目睽睽下击败你，拿回本该属于我的一切。

苦笑着目送治离开后，修朝向红豆杉博士和肆深深一鞠躬，缓缓开口道：“我很抱歉、对我弟弟造成的困扰……给你们添麻烦了。”

红豆杉博士大度一摆手表示自己不介意治的小孩子气，倒是肆一直冷着张脸上下审视他，犀利的目光如同X射线，扫得修浑身上下怪不自在的。

好在这穿透性极强的视线没有在他身上停留多久，肆低下头轻轻拍了下阿勃梭鲁的头，宝可梦乖顺地低吼一声，纵身一跃跳上了研究所的二楼。

“你是叫修对吧？”不等少年感叹宝可梦惊人的跳跃力，肆紧握一个不知道从哪里掏出来的精灵球，紧盯着他的瞳孔如是问道。

“呃……？是的，前辈。”

“和我来场对战。”肆说，“我想确认一件事。”

她的声音带着某种不可抗拒的魄力，隐隐含着霸道的意味。就在修解读她话中含义的关头，一只小巧玲珑的灰色猫型宝可梦已经被放出，与可爱无害的外表迥异的是，她清澈的粉色大眼睛里满满都是斗志，“超能喵。”

“等等啊前辈！我、我还没有宝可梦……没法和你对战啊！”这下修有点急了，他没想到肆是要动真格的。

少女不以为意，对着他身后一扬头。修转过身，发现电飞鼠已经醒了，现在正整个挂在叶藤蛇身上嗨皮。

“虽然不知道为什么你从唐草镇来鹿子镇会经过那个悬崖，但既然是你救下的宝可梦——想必你已经收服了她们，用精灵球。”

修有点惊讶。在被红豆杉博士支去商店前肆明明不在研究所，她怎么会知道得如此详细？

“啊啦，是我告诉她的。”

一旁默不作声的红豆杉博士抬了抬手中的咖啡杯对少年示意道。她的嘴角一直带着若有若无的笑意，看上去对目前状况的发展兴趣十足。

博士你这消息传递得有点快啊……修的眉角小幅耷拉下来。他守在这里的几个小时什么都不讲，偏偏出门的两个小时就和别人全盘托出了。

肆加重语气再次提出要求：“挑一只，和我来场对战。”

闻言修把求助的目光投向红豆杉博士，却不想这位女性在堆积了不少杂物的长桌上挑挑捡捡，竟给她摸出了一台图鉴。

“喏，修，这个图鉴给你。”红豆杉博士把崭新的银灰色机器递到少年手中，旋即拍拍他的肩膀，“可以查看宝可梦掌握的技能哟。”

所以博士你是打定主意看戏了对吧？！

“肆啊，后院就借给你教导新人了。我先去看会儿新闻。”

仿佛为了坐实修的猜想，红豆杉博士优哉游哉地补充了这么一句话，居然真的一甩手去了里厅。

“博士？！等……”

嗯……好像有什么在拽他的裤脚？修略一低头，对上了叶藤蛇的目光。

“Tajia……”

轻叫一声，叶藤蛇松开自己的手，从他的背后走出来，站在了超能喵的对立面。

她也想借这个机会检验一下自己：三年的完全闭塞环境下，她和外界的差距究竟有多大。

“哦，是叶藤蛇。”肆说，“看样子是主动申请出战了。”

“叶藤蛇……真的可以吗？”修小心翼翼地询问。再怎么说只有过两面之缘的宝可梦会主动帮助自己，在修的意识范围里是件很不可思议的事。

叶藤蛇十分给面子地一点头——尽管幅度小得距离稍远的人看过来会觉得她没有做任何动作就是了。

迷迷糊糊的电飞鼠不清楚到底发生了什么，但这种时候只要给叶酱打气就对了！

「叶酱加油！」

留了半分钟时间让修熟悉叶藤蛇的技能，肆漫不经心地放下手腕，“那么开始吧。”

“超能喵，『抓』。”

没有礼让新手的套路，肆的选择是先发制人。然而出乎修的意料，给人第一印象强势的少女下达的第一道指令居然会是最为基础的物理式攻击。怀疑她藏有后招的修也不得不谨慎应对，“『藤鞭』。”

超能喵的指尖顿生白光，只见她灵巧扑向叶藤蛇，尖锐的利爪没有半分犹豫从正面狠狠一个横劈，叶藤蛇朝后仰倒，爪子擦过鼻尖的一幕如同慢镜头切过，不由沁出丝丝寒意。在完成后滚翻的同时叶藤蛇抽出藤鞭想缠上超能喵的脚把她倒提起来，却被对方看穿企图，用『精神冲击』把藤鞭给弹了回来。

还是老样子没有变。“我们也不用遮遮掩掩的了，使出『精神干扰』。”

“『叶暴风』挡下来！”

“不要小瞧超能喵，她能够把半径100米内的东西全部吹飞。仅凭这样的力量是无法打败我的超能喵的。”

肆的说辞没有错，『精神干扰』制造出的冲击波纹强大到甚至扭曲了极为微小的一块空间，却恰到好处的不会波及到周遭的宝可梦。对叶藤蛇而言极富攻击性的『叶暴风』在它面前也仅剩一个作用，那就是防守。

绿叶被绞烂成为碎屑，没有生机，只能无力坠落。同样是初始形态，叶藤蛇没想到肆的超能喵会这么厉害，几年间她的实力像是得到了精炼。反观沉浸于过去止步不前的自己，在当下的局面仅靠老本是很难实现逆转的。

「我不是以前的我了。」空闲之余超能喵舔舐了两下手背上凌乱的毛发，她昂起头，骄傲的神色不自觉从眼底流出，「你也不是以前的你了。」

可恶……如果聆心在的话……是她的话一定能反败为胜的。

叶藤蛇背后的修看得直瞠目结舌。好厉害……这就是精英训练家的实力吗？

『魅惑』对同性无效需首要排除，剩下的就是『藤鞭』、『刀叶』、『叶暴风』，凭借这三个作用稍微大一点的技能要如何化被动为主动成了修现在要思考的首要难题。唯一的方法是近身攻击，但是仅看现状叶藤蛇很难靠近超能喵半分……

无趣。肆对修产生的为数不多的兴趣已在短短几分钟磨去大半，她本期待少年能爆发出一点足以与那人媲美的能力，不过事实证明果然是她想太多。

超能喵扭转头部和自己的训练家对视一眼，得到肯定后双手迅速凝聚起能量，『精神冲击』蓄势待发！

啧！又来了……叶藤蛇撇嘴，在修说出“避开”指示时竟然不管不顾冲进了超能喵的精神力场！强忍血管及神经被挤压的痛楚一个冲刺来到超能喵面前，反手就是一招『刀叶』招呼上去，力道之大把超能喵给弹出了几米远，险些飞出后院的范围。

肆一舔嘴角，这样还有点意思。

再看叶藤蛇的状况也谈不上是乐观，方才强闯精神力场令她的肌肉时不时会有抽搐现象，腿脚一软差点就跪倒下去。流动在血液里的高傲却是绝不容许她低头认输！

不给她任何喘息的机会，又是一记『精神干扰』凶猛来袭！叶藤蛇瞄准超能喵的脚底唤去一阵『叶暴风』，气流在她脚边旋转上升硬生生令她失了平衡，『精神干扰』的波纹也随之袭向别处。

“叶藤蛇好棒！”以上来自场外加油的修。都说叶藤蛇是一种十分聪明的宝可梦，今日一见果真是百闻不如一见。

肆有片刻的愣神。许是从未见过有这样使用『叶暴风』的宝可梦，一时间脑子转不了弯。不过良好的素质让她很快就恢复过来。

“超能喵，给她最后一击。”

能实施干扰又如何，你已经黔驴技穷了。

“Nyas！”

超能喵凭超能力为支撑飘浮在空中稳住身形，『精神冲击』的锋芒化为紫色的实体刀刃，“镰刀”挥舞，就是为了收割猎物！

“Tajia！”

无法躲开。

凄厉的惨叫划过耳膜，修眼睁睁看着叶藤蛇狠狠摔在地面上，满身淤青，自是没能爬起来。

“你没事吧叶藤蛇？！”

「叶酱！」

疼……她吃痛般咬紧下唇，克制着不让自己呜咽出声。刚才的大力一摔差一点让脊椎都断裂开来，每动一下就是牵制神经的疼。

她输了。她知道。

被修抱在怀里，不甘和怨恨的愁云越积越重。

肆从屋里拿出伤药仔细喷在叶藤蛇的伤痕处，纤长的手指把药水抹匀，叹了口气。

“还是不懂得适时放弃。”

“前辈，你做得太过了。”

感受到后辈明显的恼怒，肆瞥了他一眼复垂下眼睫，宛如呢喃的声线没有特别大的起伏。

“是你差太远。”

什么叫差太远？我可是初出茅庐的新手啊？零对战经验啊！和前辈你差很多是肯定的吧！

红豆杉博士坐在沙发上看时事新闻，一手端着盘子一手执叉子把蛋糕送进嘴里。室内的摆设极为简洁，俩沙发一茶几、一个落地灯和一台电视构成了全部。即便最大化腾出了空间，满地的书籍仍旧叫人找不出落脚之处。

在播音员报出“合众地区的叶藤蛇大量失踪”时红豆杉博士叼起叉子，空出来的那只手转而拖起半边脸陷入思考，可见她是真的重视这个问题。

站在门口目睹这一幕的修深呼吸一口气，曲起手指扣击房门，突兀的声响一下把对方的注意力引到了自己身上。

“哦？是修啊，看来你和肆的战斗圆满结束了呢。要来份蛋糕吗？”

少年宛转谢过她的好意，随即切入自己的主题，“博士，我是来和你告别的。”

“终于要启程了么？目标是合众的联盟吧。”

出这么一句敷衍的回答，仓促笑笑，不愿多言。

“自己去那边登记一下信息吧。”

看出了他的局促，红豆杉博士也不为难他，示意他自己去隔壁工作室在登记簿填写上相关信息。

“博士，我可不可以带走叶藤蛇和电飞鼠？”

“当然，你是收服了她们的人，自有权力做选择。”

修找到登记簿随手翻了两页，在最末看见了自家弟弟的名字。原来治也是选了叶藤蛇吗？不知道这是否可以称之为缘分。

修抄起桌上的笔填补个人信息，写完后合拢书页。他若有所思地盯着封皮上标注的日期，开始在一堆资料簿中翻找起了什么东西。

电飞鼠问：「你要和他一起走吗？」

叶藤蛇颔首。虽然这是肆给的建议——让她跟着修第二次旅行，再重新认识合众的风土人情。于她倒不是那么难接受，或者说，她确实是想再走一遭的。

「你呢？」

「我当然是要和叶酱在一起。」电飞鼠说得理所当然，叶藤蛇对此付之一笑。

“呀，你们是在等我？”

结束了和红豆杉博士的谈话，修轻轻带上门，不想一出来就看见两只宝可梦正乖巧蹲守在这里，不自觉自作多情起来。

“Tajia……”这是别过脸的叶藤蛇。

“Emol！”这是愉快表示「你猜对了」的电飞鼠。

“怎样，证实自己的猜想了吗？”

即使不回头红豆杉博士也对屋内的状况了若指掌，她只是放下了手里的杯子，随意招呼对方坐。

肆的目光跟着殷勤替她收拾沙发以便能坐下的泡沫栗鼠转了两圈，随口答曰，“不像。”

“没有两个人是完全相像的，肆。”

“我知道。”她闷闷答道。待泡沫栗鼠收拾好便坐上了沙发，不经意抬头，她的视线对上了一个晶亮滚圆的东西。

这在房间里暗插监控摄像的癖好还是没变。肆舔舔唇角，没有作声。

通过这一场对战，她能明显看出叶藤蛇的反应力、攻防能力都大不如前，只是良好的战斗素养没有怠慢她的应变能力，这才使得她能用『叶暴风』巧妙延缓了这一场战斗。

只是齿轮生了锈罢了，经能工巧匠的再度打磨她定会比以往更为锋利。肆如此确信着，所以修不在的空档间她才会建议两只宝可梦和他一起走。

嘛，尽管修和那个人的差距就像一条鸿沟，能不能入叶藤蛇那刁钻的眼也全凭缘分了。肆揉了揉太阳穴。她这样做也算对得起那个人了。

“肆。”

听闻女性的呼唤，嘴巴快于大脑的少女自然接过一句“什么”。

“有个任务要交给你。”


	9. Chapter 9

“糟糕，好像迷路了……”

怀抱暖暖猪的女孩子看上去有些慌乱，她在这片森林转悠了两天还是没能顺利找到出口。她手头倒有只滚滚蝙蝠，但因为是前两天意外通过交换得到的宝可梦，至今没能磨合到相熟的阶段，所以叫她帮忙指路什么的，可能性无限等同于为零。

“怎么办啊暖暖猪，难道今天又只有夜宿了？”

“Poka……”

被点名的宝可梦同样耷拉着耳朵一副没精打采的模样，对方向不敏感的他也只能挂在女孩手臂上盯着自己摇来晃去的小短腿出神。

“Emol！”

“诶，那是什么宝可梦啊？”先闻其声的柠乐举起手臂置于额前，很快便锁定了不远处一个模糊的小黑点。

柠乐从口袋里掏出图鉴对准了那个小点，精密的机器扫描出了那宝可梦的所属种族并向女孩一一列出了相关信息。

“电飞鼠吗？卡哇伊！好想要一只！”液晶屏上电飞鼠惹人怜爱的外表立刻俘获了女孩的芳心，“好，决定了，我要收服她！”她小心收起图鉴，取而代之握在手上的是一个全新的精灵球，“暖暖猪，『火花』！”

在训练家的指挥下暖暖猪也燃起斗志，蓄积在体内的火焰能量在这一刻喷射而出。

没料到会有偷袭，电飞鼠只能在火焰攻势下迫降，不想这波偷袭还没完，紧接着火花而来的是一个精灵球，好死不死的正中她的脑门，居然把她给活生生砸得坠落下来。

电飞鼠发誓以后再也不飞超过10米的高度了。

精灵球飞出一个漂亮抛物线弹回手中，柠乐哀叹没想到这是只有训练家的宝可梦。看着倒在草丛里一动不动的电飞鼠，柠乐突然滋生出一股罪恶感，果然还是该去看看她有没有受伤吧？

然而在她快接近电飞鼠的时候一条藤鞭裹挟着风声迎面拍来，暖暖猪立时跳出训练家的怀抱用自己的小身板挡了下来，差点被附着在藤鞭上的巨大力道抽飞出几米远。

“Tajia！”

高草丛里猛地跳出一只叶藤蛇，她护在电飞鼠跟前不让柠乐再前进一步。

“Pokabu！”

暖暖猪也不甘示弱冲上来和叶藤蛇对峙着，场面一度胶着。他心知肚明尽管有着属性上的优势、他却完全算不上是叶藤蛇的对手，只是自己的训练家就在身后，怎能做出让步？

“叶藤蛇？找到电飞鼠了吗？”

有人拨开高草丛找寻而来，“是个清秀的男生……？”柠乐暗自松了口气——毕竟她很怕是什么凶神恶煞的壮汉找上门。“那个……这只电飞鼠是你的宝可梦吗？”

“啊……可以说是我的吧。”男生虽然点了头说辞却十分模糊，要不是见叶藤蛇给他让了道柠乐会觉得他很大可能是个骗子。

这种情况下她大概是需要做出点解释的，“对不起……我以为这是野生的电飞鼠，所以扔出了精灵球……”

大致猜到下文的修瘫着张脸也不清楚此刻自己是该哭还是该笑，或者哭笑不得，于是他象征性安慰了女孩两句让她不必放在心上。

“这只电飞鼠的生命力很顽强的。”这一路上她没少去挑逗叶藤蛇，估计就是踩到了雷区才被追着打，才在逃跑过程中有了现在这一幕。

“嗯嗯那就好！我叫柠乐，是新人训练家哦。这是暖暖猪，我们在旅行。”

“我是修，也是新人。”柠乐？很清爽的名字。修不禁联想到了自动贩卖机里畅销的同名汽水——也有地方叫柠七，但那都不是重点——女孩看起来也有点那种甜甜的邻家小妹的味道。

“诶？”率真的女孩丝毫不懂得掩饰自己的诧异，瞪大了自己的眼睛直白问道，“修应该比我大吧？没参加前几年的合众联盟赛？”

“没有……因为某些原因没去登录注册。”修有点小惊奇，柠乐是头一个看到他的脸能准确预估自己年纪的陌生人，大多数人见面都会先打趣他相对幼齿的外貌。“说起来，柠乐为什么会在这森林里？”要知道连本地人都很少会涉足这偏僻地。

“我是想去唐草镇的，可是不小心迷路了。”

“正好我要回唐草镇，可以带你一程。”

“真的吗？那真的太好了！谢谢你！”

柠乐开心地扬起笑脸，对着修大大方方就是一鞠躬。

“去唐草镇是为了准备挑战三曜道馆？”修问。

“一半一半。我听说某个最近走红的协调训练家在唐草镇有试行演出，所以想去看看。”柠乐说，“很好奇所谓的华丽大赛到底是什么样的。”

协调训练家？修努力在脑海里搜索相关字眼，还真让他记起这两天是有个巡回试演，预售票早在几天前就已抢购一空，正式演出还是在雷文市的音乐剧会馆。

不过也不像柠乐描述得那么知名就是了，至少像他连那位明日之星的名字都回忆不起来。

“为什么不走大路呢？”后知后觉的女孩发现修仍旧带着她在树林里穿梭，估摸着他们距主干道应该是越来越远了。

“1号道路上会有无数训练家跳出来用十分中二的口吻和你说‘视线对上就是对战的暗号！’，我还不想把回家的时间花在对战上。”

修没有说谎，他的确不喜欢那种随时都被打扰的境况，一群ky成天枉顾他人的意愿，脑子里就只剩下了“战斗”两个字，好像那就是他们人生的全部。

太中二也太傻逼了。

“不喜欢对战吗？不做训练家的话，修是有其他什么想干的行业吗？”

柠乐发现这是个很有意思的哥哥，他的思维方式不同于大众，作为主流的宝可梦战斗在他眼里似乎也不是什么值得投入精力去专注的事。

修绷紧了嘴角，僵硬且带着一点抗拒的弧度。柠乐知趣的没有追问下去，转而自顾自说起“其实不想做训练家也没什么，但偶尔也还是需要磨练一下战斗技巧才能更好保护他人保护自己”之类的话。

“也不是说绝对抵触对战什么的，只是不想打没有意义的战斗。”

因为注意力不在女孩身上，修自然没有发现柠乐目光中一闪而过的落寞。

许久的寂静后修想着要挑起点什么话题，就指着几乎是要把柠乐的背包撑满的粉红色兔子玩偶问“那是什么”。

“这个吗？”柠乐撇过头看了一眼，“是我妈妈送给我的。晚上睡觉是一定要抱着兔兔酱的。”

不理解小女生情怀的直男修在听见“兔兔酱”三个字时不免起了层鸡皮疙瘩，最后他还是决定乖乖闭嘴安静走完这段路。

咕——

什么声音？

同时面对来自叶藤蛇和暖暖猪的视线问候，电飞鼠略腼腆地吐吐舌头：「嘿嘿……不好意思，是我饿了。」

叶藤蛇叹气。

“好像是电飞鼠饿了。”也难怪，从昏迷到现在少说也有十二个小时了，她和叶藤蛇还滴水未进。

“Poka！”

暖暖猪跑到一簇灌木前，爪子一拍打掉几个果子，鼻孔里喷洒出些许小火苗，点点火星附着在树果皮上细细灼烧起来，不到半分钟两只宝可梦就嗅到了令人垂涎的清香。

“我的暖暖猪烤出来的树果可美味了。”柠乐一边介绍一边小心拎起一个树果分给修，“来，尝尝吧。”

少年怀着半信半疑的心情咬了一口，焦焦的脆脆的，恰到好处的火候，可见这只暖暖猪真是烘烤树果的老手了。

「还可以。」叶藤蛇用气音点评了一句。

「很好吃！」和叶藤蛇不一样，电飞鼠的称赞向来直接，塞得胀鼓鼓的两颊很好地佐证了她的话不是礼貌的客套。暖暖猪听闻得意地摇了摇尾巴，一个不留神又有几簇火星自他的鼻子里溅出。

小路的好处说白了就是抄近道，因此两人很快便进入了唐草镇内。这个小城镇论发展自是比不上隔壁的三曜市，但奇妙的地形起伏使得这里的建筑风格、植被等物更为多样化，也是一道别样的风景线，不少知名建筑设计师在建造新的度假村前都会前来唐草镇做一番参考。

尽职尽责把柠乐送去宝可梦中心登记晚上的住宿房间，和女孩告别后修迈开腿踏上了熟悉的回家的道路。

路过报刊亭时他随意扫了一眼，竟给他瞧见了极为眼熟的封面。

是这个月新出的漫画？《日常记》太久没更新，差点都忘了自己还在追这个超级大天坑。大概是有生之年终于有了动态，所以紧俏到只余下了一本。

两只交叠的手碰到一起，彼此都和触电似的缩了回去。

“对不起。”女生不自在地压低了鸭舌帽的帽檐，目光忽闪忽闪的，语气却是和“羞涩”一词相去甚远，和柠乐相比更散发着成熟的韵味。

“没关系。”修绅士地表示这本漫画可以让给对方，反正他是本地人，再等明天进货就是了。

女生稍显惊讶地抬起头，确认对方不是开玩笑后很认真地道了谢：“你叫什么名字？“

明明是高温天女生却固执地穿着一身罩住三分之二个身子的宽大风衣，一头灿金色的长发恰似最柔软的绫罗绸缎。在她摘下墨镜时修注意到她清澈的蓝色眼睛中闪过一道光彩——和修幽深的蓝不同，她的瞳色更为接近广阔的晴空，仿佛能看见闲云流动。

他微笑着进行自我介绍：“我叫修。你呢？”

女生似是迟疑了一下才小声回答：“耀梦就行。”

“看着你不像本地人。”

“神奥人，不过家住丰缘。”耀梦也没什么避讳的，在付完钱后又立刻戴上了墨镜，像是生怕外人看到她姣好的面容。

修不是那种会刨根问到底的好奇宝宝类角色，耀梦不主动提他也不会主动问。世上有特殊癖好的人千千万，穿得厚点儿委实不算什么。

“那边好像有抽奖活动。”

耀梦眼尖瞥见不远处的小摊位，修撇撇嘴刚想说十有八九没奖拿，少女一把扣住他的手腕拽着他就跑。

本就不大的桌子边上围拢了不少看热闹的人，挤进人群的修不知该从何吐槽耀梦那能从人堆里找出抽奖摊位的绝佳视力。

还是老一套的用抽奖刺激消费的方法，修看了眼负责人背后的便利商店，一时也想不到有什么要买的，还不如回家。

“喏。”

一瓶苏打水被递过来，修也不推辞，道过谢拧开瓶盖咕咚喝了两口。耀梦一手攥着瓶身一手捏着一张票据走到桌前，把它交给负责人。

“唔，消费680円……恭喜你获得一次抽奖机会。”

修差点没把水给吐出来。

他小心扯住耀梦的衣角，尽量压低了声音和她说话：“喂不是吧你，为了抽个奖专门去买两瓶水？”

“正好口渴了而已，算是顺带制造的抽奖机会。算我请的。”

耀梦随手摇了摇小转轮，小巧的器械一阵凸凸响后“骨碌”一声掉出一颗金珠子。

“哇！恭喜你们抽到了特等奖！明天晚上的巡回演出入场券！”

周遭响起一片惊叹之声，羡慕和嫉妒对半开，不少人打趣说他们是从卡洛斯偷渡过来的。

鲜少上网的山顶洞人修没有听懂群众谈论的梗是何意思，小声嘀咕了一句“我明明是合众人啊”就被耀梦接下来的动作给吓了一跳。

“我就不要这个了，送你。”

耀梦似乎对明星的演出不感兴趣，粗略看了眼上面的信息，就把那张重金难求的纸片拍在修的掌心里。

“在丰缘看得多了，不缺这一场。”她的尾音顿了顿，随即补充道，“就当是漫画的谢礼。”

无视掉还沉浸在震惊中无法自拔的修，耀梦接起从刚才就震动个不停的电话，修隐约听到她在说“马上回去”。果不其然她摁掉通讯设备后抱歉似的对修说她有事需先行离开，希望他谅解。

“本来还想趁着难得的机会在唐草镇多逛逛——和你在一起很放松。

我还挺喜欢你的。明天见。”

直到耀梦的身影消失在人海中，修还抓着那张票呆愣在原地。

明天见？他们明天还会见吗？

华丽大赛……他对这种纯技巧的竞技类比拼向来不感冒，但不去好像又浪费了。

算了，送给妈妈做礼物吧。

修的家在唐草镇偏东南的位置。平坦的地形适合建造舒适的独栋小房屋，外围有一圈被悉心照料的花坛环绕，藤萝顺着房檐自然蜿蜒而上，不需要做多余的点缀，温馨的气息扑面而来。

脚步逐渐变得轻盈，当瞧见窗棂析出的灯光时更是愉悦地轻轻推开门，悬于门上的风铃铃风铃发出清脆的撞击声——

“我回来了。”

通体褐色和米白色交织的宝可梦在修打开门的刹那便扑上来, 茸茸的身体围着他的裤腿转了一圈，隔着薄薄的布料有点痒痒的。比少年高出一个头的大尾立直起身子，拿脑袋去蹭他的脸。

“哈哈……好痒，别调皮了。”

修把趴在自己肩上的大尾立的两只前爪握在手心里，宝可梦也特别给面子的停止了他的撒娇举动，乖乖在他面前立定站好，蓬松的大尾巴左右摇摆晃得修眼花。约摸是捕捉到轻微的响动，他的耳朵一动一动的，随即欢快地松开修迈开腿小跑向楼梯，修无奈牵起嘴角跟上去，果不其然见到一只柔软的手抚上大尾立的额头，轻轻揉了揉。

“妈妈。”

有可子是土生土长的城都人，那个发展不输合众又像神奥一样有着独特诡秘色彩的神话的地区。因为嫁了人有可子便跟着搬来了合众，现在丈夫还在外出考察尚未归家，因此这家目前是她一人在打理。

修偶尔有听见他人提及却从未去过那个大陆，他在只言片语的段落中拼凑出了一个有着浓浓和风的场景，是同合众截然不同的风韵。他曾试图从有可子身上嗅到一点属于城都的气息，但他没有辨别陌生气息的能力，于是城都便成了他的一个念想。

“回来了？”有可子微笑着回应他，“怎么样，从红豆杉博士那儿找到相性好的搭档了吗？”

修摊开手掌，两枚精灵球顷刻被放置其中，紧接着双双打开。

在精灵球里憋了许久，叶藤蛇自觉有些闷，出来第一件事就是伸懒腰呼吸新鲜空气，见有外人在场很快便恢复了那副对什么都不屑一顾的拽模样，撇过脸瞧也不瞧上一眼。

反之电飞鼠则十分热情，卖萌本就是她的拿手好戏，装个可爱、蹭蹭有可子的脸颊以示亲昵于她完全不在话下，自然得就像跟老熟人打招呼似的。

明显的两极分化令修有些窘迫，“妈，叶藤蛇是这个样子……你别介意。”

“我了解的。”有可子点头应允，一双丹凤眼含笑盯住修，“和你有几分相像。”

哪里像了？

修突然语塞，不知道该怎么给有可子讲述有关自己好运气捡漏的事。于是他决定随意转移个话题。

“小治呢？”

“先出发了。”有可子答得极为干脆，扭头看了眼墙上的挂钟，“还没一小时，你速度快些还是能追上他的。”

修摇头，无声拒绝了她的提议。他旅行不追求速度，多久出发、旅行多久于他都不是什么要紧事。

和有可子一同享用了顿家常的晚餐，期间两人时不时就这两天的见闻互相交换了看法。有可子对自家儿子的好运气没有表示出太大的惊异神色，只是细声叮嘱他要善待宝可梦，不论是自己的还是他人的，亦或是野生的。

少年应允下来，收拾好碗筷清洗完毕后推开卧室房门，发现电飞鼠提前占据了床铺一角，卷成一团抓着被褥就不愿离开。叶藤蛇环视一圈摆设毅然爬上了钉在墙上的书架——那是房间里唯一的木制品，堪堪能够代替森林维系她脆弱的安全感。不过修是不懂这些的，他只担忧叶藤蛇会不会半夜翻身从架子上摔下来。

“晚安。”

“Emol……”

“Tajia……”

许是困意上涌，两只宝可梦的回应都很微弱，不出三分钟修便听见了她们均匀的呼吸声。然而——

真是糟糕……竟然睡不着。

他远眺窗外洁净的月色，苦涩的笑意攀上他的唇角，定格在一个极为微小的弧度再没有过变动。

“目标是合众的联盟赛？”

红豆杉耐人寻味的问句回荡在脑海，她一定是早看出了自己醉翁之意不在酒才会用那种语调和表情问他。

有自己的宝可梦才是有资格外出闯荡的训练家，这牵强的说法不知为何却是盘根在大部分人认知里的不变理念。新人训练家按常理大致分为三类：一个是从父母那里获得第一只宝可梦，第二种是自己去野外捕获野生宝可梦，最后就是从联盟认可的宝可梦博士处领取统一赠予的初始搭档。

四年前修就和治约定好要在今年治满十岁的时候一同去红豆杉博士那里挑选搭档，两人一起在合众打出一片天地。也因为这个口头上的许诺，比治大了三岁的修的出发时间生生被推迟到现在。

几乎每个人的童年都有做过冠军梦，治也不例外，但修是属于“几乎”之外的人。他过早清楚地认识到，无尽的战斗是天才的消费品，于普通人却是奢侈品。整个合众只有万分之一的群体能够永久以宝可梦对战作为生存方式，其中更是不到百分之一的人因此而声名远扬。

青春，或者说时间对任何人来说都太过重要。年轻时我们可能投入了十年、二十年的精力，可是人一辈子又有几个十年二十年可以挥霍？旅行的意义与其说是锻炼不如说是一场测试，你是否有成为精英训练家的天赋的结论就会在这一刻被揭开一角，直到藏不住完全呈现在你面前。

修凝视着自己掌心的纹路陷入沉思，没来由的感到害怕，对那未知的旅途。将来会发生什么？没人能预料得到。

他从衣领里拖出一个银色的十字架吊坠，紧握住它无声祈祷着。

“我也只是一个平凡人，是有资格感到恐惧的吧……”

这样小声宽慰自己的他，渐渐沉入梦的世界。


	10. Chapter 10

简单收拾了一下背包，带上一些生活必需品和钱币，拉链一合，修把双肩背包甩上了肩头。

“准备出发。”他对立于自己身侧的两只宝可梦说。

电飞鼠很听话地回到了精灵球内，轮到叶藤蛇时却出了点小意外。她一甩尾巴叩打在他手背上，修瞬间吃疼，一松力精灵球便骨碌滚落在地。

不愿意进球了啊……他揉着有些发痛的手背，对叶藤蛇有些无可奈何。叶藤蛇的态度也十分坚决，她以前都是被聆心抱在怀里从未进球，昨天在球里待着差点没给她憋出内伤来，今天说什么也不妥协。

“协商”的结果是叶藤蛇跟着修和他一起步行。修想着反正有精灵球的牵引叶藤蛇也不至于会走丢，同时叶藤蛇却是在暗自比较修果然哪里都不如聆心。

——大概除了脸。

“妈妈，再见。”

站在家门前，修和有可子简单告了别。他不是擅长表达自己的那类人，能说出的话也特别有限，因此有时会显得特别别扭和生硬。好在有可子足够了解他，她轻轻靠上前给了她的孩子一个足够温暖的拥抱。或许不到一个星期修就会忘记这个无足轻重的拥抱，但在此刻它的意义却是非凡的。

“路上小心。无论发生了什么……家门永远为你敞开。孩子……我从未后悔过。”

不等他对这句话做出任何反应，有可子径直带上了大门，把他和她隔在一扇门外。这个向来注重形象的女人终于在送别第二个儿子后滑坐下去，捂住半张脸压抑着自己的哭声。

修有种奇怪的预感，这一眼会是他对这个家最后的印象，所以修把这次凝视的时间拖得很长。长至他觉察到屋顶的红砖不再光亮，白漆也已块块脱落，花圃里的骨朵儿又换了一批他不认识的种类……

把恋恋不舍的目光从一草一木上挪走，少年又盯上了那扇紧闭的大门。

就在叶藤蛇以为他恋家不想离开那刻，修抬起了脚步迈向和家门相反的方向。

“走吧。”

他说。

华丽大赛的临时会场也不远，还恰好在通往三曜市的路口处，可以当顺路去看看。有可子对华丽大赛的兴趣实际不大，在修提出让票过期作废时她主动给出了一个建议。

“去看看也未尝不可，接触些新鲜事物总是好的。来合众这么久还没见过有谁举办华丽大赛。”

叶藤蛇看过华丽大赛的实况转播，和普通的战斗说毫无相似之处也还是有那么丁点儿的关联。如果等会儿有友谊竞赛她是会跃跃欲试的，因为她一直盼望哪天能够在别样的舞台上证明自己在其他领域同样有实力。

幸而会场也就能容纳两三百人，修根据指示入座才后知后觉发现这是VIP特等席，是观看台上表演的绝佳位置。

这样稀有的票券耀梦也舍得转送给自己，该说她大方呢还是心大呢？

主持人冗长的发言没有磨灭观众的耐性，在座的大多数人生平从未见过宝可梦音乐剧之外的演出，如果情绪能够实体化，想必现在房顶都已经被好奇心给掀翻了。

“接下来，有请我们的特邀嘉宾登场！”

对充斥整个会场的尖叫声和欢呼声充耳不闻，修的目光只是直愣愣地望着面前仪态得体的少女。她大方地对所有人行了个礼节，在对上修的视线时略显俏皮地眨巴了下眼睛。

台上那人，不是耀梦是谁？

怪不得她不要那张票，怪不得她会说明天见……

好吧，人生还真是有意思……总是出其不意给你一些小惊喜。

——万幸没发展成惊吓。

耀梦拿出一个豪华球，轻吻光滑的球身将它高抛出手，“闪耀舞台吧，雷精灵！”

“唔，是雷精灵啊。”

修举着图鉴确认了轻盈跃上舞台的宝可梦是伊布的其中一种进化型，和其他伊布家族的成员相比行动要更为敏捷轻快，是以速度取胜的宝可梦。

他放下了手中的器械，打算潜心观看耀梦会如何把雷精灵的魅力发挥到极致。

“来吧雷精灵，『打雷』！”

在耀梦的指示下，狂暴的电光短暂点亮了随灯光暗淡下来的舞台。以此为开场，游走的电蛇四下蜿蜒扭动，成了雷精灵技艺展示的绝佳拍档，无数双眼睛就那么盯着他陶醉般投入到表演中。技能的衔接、交替使用动作之娴熟，令修深刻体会到了什么叫“台上一分钟，台下十年功”，他毫不吝惜自己的掌声，把最想表达的情感通过如此方式传达给舞台上的一人一宝可梦。

叶藤蛇只是安静地看着，借着经验她直觉这雷精灵未曾接触过华丽大赛这一竞技方式，所以和耀梦的配合略显生疏。就出道赛的表现来说倒是不乏可圈可点之处，但一眼望过去总觉得少了点灵气。

从前和聆心一起走南闯北的经历着实把叶藤蛇的眼给熏陶刁了。没有上台的经历又如何？没吃过大葱鸭总见过大葱鸭跑不是？简单的点评她还是做得到的。

『魅惑』的圆环刚成型，雷精灵后腿发力，『电光一闪』化作的白芒包裹着他迅速穿过这空心圈，『飞弹针』紧跟而上，在他落地的同时身后『魅惑』被击碎的粉末也纷纷扬扬洒落。

短小精悍的预热表演，却足以点燃这些观众的热情。一时间喝彩不断，有性急的家伙甚至等不及主持做中场过渡，张口便是叫耀梦再来一场。

“这种万众瞩目的感觉……真是厉害呀。”

被叫好声包围并冲击着耳膜，修突然有种把脑袋埋下去藏起来的冲动。即便掌声不是给他的，他依旧会局促不安。他努力去分辨被聚光灯模糊的耀梦的表情，找到的皆是满满的泰然自若。

心理素质是真的好。他不得不服。

演出接近尾声的时候耀梦下了一次台——她在观众里搜寻着能协助她和正电拍拍、负电拍拍表演的人。两只来自丰缘的宝可梦，又是修未见过的种类。

这样算下来，即使不算耀梦的家乡神奥，她就已经游历过了丰缘、合众两个大陆。瞅着和自己最多两年年龄差的少女，修深深发觉自己差了耀梦一大截。就好像同样是跑1000米，虽然见着别人和自己是处于同一位置的，但人家已经领先了你一整圈。

他禁不住叹气，这都是个什么事啊。

这人在经过他时小心翼翼塞来一张小字条，面上却是不动声色仔细往后排在挑人，看似根本不知晓这个人的存在。若不是手中真的多了张纸片，说耀梦只是下来观光的他都信。

待她走远了些，修慢慢展开皱巴巴的字条，叶藤蛇一时好奇心起也偏头去看，内容很简洁，无非就是叫修演出结束后去休息室找她，还特别好心附上了跟火柴棍似的简易地图。

这家伙，好像异性缘特别好啊？叶藤蛇飞快瞥了修一眼，暗自嘀咕着。

巡回演出不出所料收获了无数好评。虽然耀梦的技巧还显稚嫩，但是观众们一致在她身上看到了许多可挖掘的潜能。更重要的是华丽大赛的推广效果令主办方很满意，直至散场离开群众还意犹未尽地在和身边的陌生人讨论这新奇的赛制。

修就是在这时悄悄逆着人流躲到了一个拐角，两次确认没人注意自己才放心吁出口气，在叶藤蛇看来十足的像贼。谁料他衰到一转身就撞了人，对方的反应也是极快，立时发狠扣住他的手腕，修的道歉就那么好死不死卡在了这么一个尴尬的尾音。

“啊……抱歉……”

“银池……？”

少年吐出这个疑似人名的单词的同时修发觉禁锢在自己腕上的手指紧了紧，像是找到了某个久别的人的欣喜，又带着不希望这人再离开的蛮横。

你逃不出我的手掌心——这是修的大脑在本能上接收到的唯一讯息。

他费了点气力挣脱开来，面色一冷，语调客气，“对不起，我不叫银池。”他指指自己的脸，认真道。

“嘁。”

黑发少年的目光快速划过修的面庞，像是一秒都不愿在他身上多耽搁，撇撇嘴，却也没说什么便悄然离去，一身夜行衣的装扮连带着人很快没入黑暗再找不见。

奇怪的家伙。修揉了揉自己被掐出红痕的手腕，不自觉同情起那个素未谋面的银池来，被这种人缠上，是得结过多大的梁子？

不过他过来的地方……修顺着甬道尽头远眺一眼，又对了对纸片上给的线路图，好像正是休息室的方向。

然而人高马大的安保人员眼尖发现了他，隔着老远厉声呵斥：“刚赶走一个怎么又来一个……喂，那边的！鬼鬼祟祟的要干什么？！”

修顿时手脚不自然，僵在原地不知所措。

“让他进来吧。”

脆生生的女声及时解了围。保安立时噤了声，向旁边站开一步，恭敬地将门拉开一条缝让少年进去。

修也辨认出了耀梦的声音，战战兢兢钻了进去，恍然像是置身一片新天地。

照常理来说唐草镇占地不广，这片土地上的建筑也不大，但这个休息室……怎么着也有半个前台会场那么宽了吧？在一张转椅的映衬下更显单调空旷。视角一转，修瞅到了在房间角落里没被使用的钢琴和爵士鼓，遂后知后觉意识到这里是音乐屋。

音乐屋在合众素有“迷你音乐剧会馆”之称，若要说出个区别来，大抵就是主体一个是人，一个是宝可梦了。修的记忆中立涌市的霍米加曾携着她的乐队来这里开过一次party，大人物光临嘛，大家都懂的……在热情奔放的霍米加的带领下，唐草镇硬生生被搞成了不夜城，偏生还是重金属风格，从此修对这个音乐屋是有了抹不掉的深刻阴影，大老远见着扭头就走，也难怪他没第一时间认出来这是哪儿。

“来了？”

化妆镜前的转椅调整了180°的大方向，之前一直背对修的耀梦终是和他对上了视线。为配合演出效果她化了点淡妆，整体瞧过去也没什么谈得上违和的地方。两次见面都不是最真实的容颜，修突然好奇这张脸洗净后是怎样的一副清纯模样。

啊……思想好像歪楼了。修狠狠一甩脑袋，想也没想便脱口而出：“演出很精彩。”

“是吗？谢谢。”对方接受得坦然，仪容仪表均矜持得体。

接下来该说什么……继续努力？会不会太平常了？总不可能不切实际把耀梦吹上天吧？那也太扯了一些……

耀梦偏头瞄了他一眼，而后静静把玩手中的华丽大赛证明。场面一度十分尴尬。

雷精灵从她身后探出个脑袋，看到叶藤蛇的时候友好地扬起爪子和她打了个招呼。

「怎么样？我今天的表现还不错吧？」

雷精灵在演出时就注意到了这只叶藤蛇，极为稀奇的待在外面和训练家一起，没有进球，因此今晚这场演出她定是看了的。再是素不相识的宝可梦呢，谁又会不乐意多接收一份赞美？

自我感觉良好的宝可梦已经准备好了听崇拜之词，结果叶藤蛇轻描淡写回以一句「还凑合」，粉碎了他所有的美好幻想。

雷精灵顿时跟霜打的茄子似的蔫了下去，讪讪趴在耀梦肩上，不清楚内情的人乍一看可能会误认为耀梦没让他吃晚饭。

“怎么了，突然没精打采的。”少女轻笑着戳了下雷精灵的脑袋，细声询问。

“他没事吧？”修问。

“不用管他，碰壁了而已。”轻笑着带过了这个问答，她试着拿过话题的主导权。

“在想什么呢？”

“嗯？”

“你应该有什么想问我的才是。”

修短促“啊”了一声，勾下头玩弄了半分钟吊坠，在耀梦的注视下开了口。

“我在想，耀梦你……是在出来旅行的时候就已经明确未来要走的道路了吗？”

“没有。”少女的回答丝毫不见拖泥带水，“硬要说的话，我直到现在也拿捏不准将来想做什么。”

“我喜欢电系宝可梦，喜欢华丽大赛，所以我培育他们，带他们一同登上舞台——当然也会进行宝可梦对战，这是我最早做的事。我企图在这为数不多的爱好里找到真正想将其作为主业的那个，顺其自然让它发展下去。这也是我为什么会出来旅行的理由。”

“那么你呢，又是什么促使你选择旅行而不是其他？”

修说：“我吗？对外面的世界很好奇呀。”

耀梦怔了怔，而后笑曰：“有意思的答案。”

少年同样报以一笑，却有些无奈。

不是胡诌的玩笑话啊……

外面的人是怎样的？是不是也像有可子一样温婉贤淑，或者像红豆杉博士那样学识渊博；外面是不是有我没见过的宝可梦？比如火属性的九尾突然化身冰雪的使者在雪原上优雅前行；外面的星空是不是也像在家看到的一样闪亮？或者更多的像是绫罗上散落的金粉……

这些、一切的一切，我统统都想亲自用眼睛去看，用心去体会。

更重要的是，我想找到一个答案。

一个，甚至可能改写我命数的答案。


	11. Chapter 11

虽然很感谢耀梦愿意载他一程把他送到三曜市，但是机动车半途出故障这种事故真是——

怎么想怎么幸运E。

修四下粗略观察一番，环绕2号道路的森林不说占地千亩，大晚上没有一点声息的诡异环境也足够令人心生畏惧，隔着半透明的车窗使得铁皮壳子外的景色更像是磨了层砂。然而他们现在正是困在了这片森林之中束手无策，修唯一能做的就是蔫在座椅上，听播放器流泻出他听不懂的高雅纯音乐，再偏头去看窗外的繁星。若非不愿辜负耀梦的好心，这个点修大概已经躺在宾馆的床铺上了。

“没办法，只有等其他人来接我们。”车外经纪人挂掉电话对耀梦做了个耸肩的动作，却没有丝毫慌乱的神色。很显然这类事故不是他的初次遭遇，也绝不会是最后一次。

“我们倒可以联系直升机直接把我们带到目的地，但是他……”

让耀梦犹豫不决的人正是修。人是她邀约带上的，这出了事故就把人丢下的举动明显不道德，不在耀梦的选择范围内，只是一时也找不出其他可行的方案。

“天晚了，可视度太低，你们先聚在一起，保证人不要走散，剩下的我会想办法。”经纪人说着，从后备箱拎出一个有点重量的塑料袋交给她，自己又抽出一瓶红茶握在手里。

“说的也是。”耀梦点头应允，接过尚且温热的袋子拉开车门坐进后座。车内的少年依旧侧着半边身子，安安静静如同泥塑，若不留意会连呼吸声都无法察觉。车载MP3孤独地切入下一首音乐继续它的演奏，清冷的调子似月光淡淡流淌在这个不大的封闭空间内，浸润出丝丝缕缕的凉意。

叶藤蛇枕在修的腿上入睡，面色平静。

修瞄了眼那个纸袋子，做口型问道：“这是？”

“煎饼果子。”她也用极其微弱的气声回应，而后在修略惊讶的目光中咬下了第一口。

“怎么了？”耀梦抬手抹去嘴角的酱渍，望着他满脸不解。

“不，只是没想到大明星也会吃煎饼果子这么普通的吃食。”

少女失笑：“我本来就是一个普通人。”

姑且算是填饱了肚子，两人开始拿即时通讯器用文字版聊。修在休息室里预先加了耀梦的私人号码，因此在界面弹出【是否加入该聊天频道】时没有过多犹豫就点了接受。

耀梦对话题的选择着实是小女生风格，从化妆技巧到哪家甜品店的下午茶好吃，再聊到自己崇拜的偶像。

“你知道米可利先生吗？就丰缘的那位华丽大赛大师，可以说我就是看了他的表演才喜欢上华丽大赛的。”

修笑笑，简单鼓励了两句。耀梦随即发来一条新的信息，“修有没有什么偶像呢？”

偶像是真没有，但要论在意的人……沉吟片刻，修按下这么一句话：“你知道聆心吗？”

“牧野聆心？稍微关注一下联盟赛事的人应该都听过她的大名吧。‘近百年来绝无仅有的天才’什么的，对联盟那些怪咖来说算是极难得的高评价了。”

修不自觉地点点头，“我是因为她出来旅行的。”

“怎么，看上人家的美色了？”耀梦捉弄完少年总觉得哪里不对劲。虽然重心不在联盟比赛上，但是耀梦也是看过几场实况转播，聆心的脸她见过，很普通的女孩，普通到过目即忘，硬要说有什么出众的那只能是才华。

难道是情人眼里出西施？

“不是。”她盯着屏幕上的两个字百思不得其解，她又不好意思去深究。仅相识一两天，人家愿意让你这么找乐子已经很厚道了——即使她是个小有名气的明星。

如此坦率的目的倒是让耀梦哑了。她听说过为了历练而旅行的，或者憧憬冠军那个名号下的荣光的，也有反抗家族束缚出来打拼的，但修这个……似乎不在任何一个行列里。

这么说起来，牧野聆心好像也有一只叶藤蛇啊……耀梦看向修大腿的位置，本以为睡得沉的宝可梦已经醒了，微仰起头凝视着车外的夜色。

叶藤蛇睡得浅，加之宝可梦天生比人类来得敏锐，周围有任何风吹草动都逃不过她的感官。

她在风声里捕捉到了异响。

车内的两个人也因此发现了两道巨大的黑影，修安顿好叶藤蛇后赶紧拉开车门跑出去一探究竟。经纪人扶着后备箱盖，瞥了眼手表冷淡看向来人，“太慢了。”

“哈哈，抱歉抱歉——路上耽搁了点时间。”

所谓人未到声先至。很快，两道黑影一前一后平稳降落，其中一个是架直升机，稍快的是只宝可梦，声音就是从他背上发出的。他的三个头颅很不安分地扭动着，对着修他们龇牙咧嘴一副凶相，本就以暴躁凶恶出名，在这样的地方出现更是给人自己即将被做掉的直觉。

三首恶龙。

“安静，索斯特。”

一只修长的手按下中间那个看起来最容易失控的头，做出了噤声的手势。略微沙哑的少年音莫名附着几分蛊惑人心的磁性，在这有魔力般的声音的抚慰下三首恶龙倒真乖了不少，匍匐在地不再发出任何声响。

“抱歉，没吓到你们吧。”

见经纪人去和直升机那边的人协商，少年从三首恶龙身上翻身跳下关心起两个同龄人来。嘴里说着对不起，单从他的面部表情上却完全找不出半点歉疚的影子。

“没事。”

“你叫什么名字？”

在修给出回复后耀梦冷不丁问出这么一句，她从来没有见过这个人，经纪人这是上哪儿找来的临时工？

“如果不介意的话，叫我高德吧。”少年细长的中指和无名指推了把鼻梁上的黑色镜框，笑得温和纯良。

高德……修一时无语。这名字他曾在报纸上见过，近期在合众多处遗迹活跃的考古学家就叫高德，全名月见高德，是从丰缘特派过来的专员。

目前媒体透露出的消息就这些，虽说修以前就有想过撞名的问题，但真正撞上——尤其其中一方还是名人的时候更加难忍吐槽之心。而对方就这么大摇大摆和他介绍自己叫高德……怎么想怎么别扭。

“好的高德，我叫修。请多指、教……”

深蓝色的发丝不经意擦过他的脖颈，一个没留神高德竟然凑到了修的面前，几乎到了鼻尖贴着鼻尖的程度，吓得修忘了呼吸。高德对着他的脸左右端详，若有所思般频频点头。

“嗯嗯……这样近了看更像了。”

“像、像什么？”

“牧野聆心啊，没人说过你长得神似牧野聆心吗？”眼看修的神情愈加古怪起来，高德又好心给他上了节科普课，“就是那个，四年前在总决赛上无故缺席导致失去比赛资格的牧野聆心。”

“请适可而止。”耀梦终于是看不下去这人的低情商了，饶是把情绪管理当必修课程的她也没忍得住露出不悦的神色。没有任何一个人乐意被当作他人的影子看待，更何况两人有着天壤之别，而高德像是全然不把这当回事似的，径自说得不亦乐乎。

“诶，有什么问题吗？”他眨眨眼睛，望向耀梦的眼神满是无辜，这更加重了后者对他的厌恶。

“扑哧。”修短促笑笑，“没事，你继续。”

当事人都不介意了，她也不好过多干涉什么。耀梦忽然有些嫌弃起这人的大大咧咧，这心是得有多大才能对这种话满不在乎啊？

那边突然传来经纪人的呼叫：“耀梦，该走了。”

“好——”她拖长音调应了一声，面向修，浅笑曰：“我走了，后会有期。”

“嗯，再见。”

“三曜道馆要加油啊。”

瞧着好友分别的场景，高德识趣地没去打扰，反而退开几米给两人让出足够私密的空间。他抚上三首恶龙的其中一个头颅，把脸贴上他的鬃毛，望着修的背影轻声呢喃。

“牧野聆心……你这个谜一般的家伙，留下的资料里又有多少是真实可信的呢？”

耀梦不是第一次坐直升机，只是头一回在置身高空时会发觉下层的事物是那么渺小。就像她眼底下，看似广袤无边的森林，实际上也是有界线可寻的。

“……后天需要赶到飞云市去给飞云冰淇淋做代言，大后天在休憩旋律咖啡馆有个小型的见面会，再往后是……”

工作量一如既往的多。

好容易等他念完了长串的行程安排，耀梦掩着嘴打了个呵欠。在舞台上蹦跳了一天，她就是再元气少女也困得想睡觉了，唯有可惜面前不是床不能马上躺上去。

瞅着经纪人欲言又止的模样，耀梦问：“怎么？”

“你的朋友会由那家伙送到三曜市，看你走神得厉害估计刚才我说的也没听进去多少。虽然是临时工，但——少和他接触。”

“你说高德？”

“他告诉你们他叫高德？”经纪人挑眉，“也罢，名字并不重要，总之记住我说的。他并非善类。”

“那修……”

“冷静，此善类非彼善类。只是，他不适合做长久的合作伙伴。”

似懂非懂地点点头，得知修的生命安全无碍后耀梦还是松了口气，否则她真会自责一辈子。

“文森特。”

“是？”

“你有没有后悔过带我走上这样一条道路？”

经纪人短暂地愣了神，随后瞥见耀梦自嘲的神色，立马反应过来她意指何事。是呢，当初自己是有选择权的，但他仍旧相中了她——

不如说，是她眼底的什么打动了他。

文森特缓慢勾起嘴角，揉了把耀梦的头发露出温柔的笑容：“别想太多。”

我们既然是搭档，那我定会助你光芒万丈，直至谢幕的那一天。


	12. Chapter 12

修十二万分地庆幸自己没有所谓的恋床情结，如若一切顺利，他将很好地在高级酒店过旅行伊始的第一夜——据说是经纪人先生为表歉意临时给他订的，因为普通单间满宿还升级成了豪华包间。

这些都是高德在修车的间隙转告他的。少年认真的时候收敛起了轻佻随意的不良模样，提一只工具箱很认真地把车内外都检查了一遍，时不时嘟囔句“有钱人就是可恶”。

见他像是第一次见这辆车，再结合耀梦之前提防外人的戒备之色，修也大概懂了个七八分。

“没想到高德还会修车。”

“没办法，一个人生活就得学些基本的糊口手段，不然迟早饿死在大街上。”

满脸轻松地说出如此倒人胃口的渗人话语，大概这就是高德的言行作风吧？他朝最后操作的地方瞥上一眼，而后愉悦地吹响口哨，一边将扳手塞回工具箱一边招呼修上车。

“高德的三首恶龙很强的样子，参加过上届联盟比赛吗？”修低头扣好安全带，随口一问。

“联盟？整天打打闹闹的都是那一个套路，没趣。”

“哦。”有些失落地垂下脑袋，修咬紧了下唇。他本以为高德会是上届参赛者，这样就能向他打听点聆心的信息，谁料人家不仅不是，好像还特别看不起当今的主流竞技项目。

车子驶出不短的一段距离，长反射弧的某人才想起一件事来：“高德你多大？”

“快十七了，没有驾照。”高德抽空斜睥修一眼，用手指头也想得到他这么问不是心血来潮，“我也只敢开到三曜市的交界处，后续等交接的人来处理。”

修默默紧了紧安全带，现在下车还来得及吗？

远远的，点亮半边天的光毫无预兆映入了修的眼、氤氲了他的瞳。大城市到底不同凡响，一派灯火辉煌，却是丝毫不张扬、温和且含蓄的，从未涉足的旅人途径此处也能生出暖意。这要是唐草镇，稀稀拉拉的灯光充其量只能向外人证明这里有座城镇罢了。

高德一个刹车踩下，黑色轿车稳稳当当横停在边界线上，早已有司机模样的人等候在此。修识趣抱起叶藤蛇一并下了车，转而漫步打量起市内。

当真是华丽。

虽是市区但植被覆盖并没有被忽视，反而从入口处一路错落有致地延伸至城市的另一端，鳞次栉比的建筑或耸立在道路两旁或掩于枝叶之下，两者之间的相互依附反倒是别样的风景。车如流水马似龙勾勒出的繁华地带使得修这本就存在感薄弱的人扔进人堆后更是不起眼至极，行走的男男女女谈笑自若，没有人会注意到一个小小的少年。

他无端生出“无法融入”的念头，他在安静的小地方待得久了，就像是与黑暗为伴的人突然被拽去亮堂处，身与心总有那么些本能上的排斥，或者说畏惧。

“好吵……”

“Tajia……”

叶藤蛇附和一声，托这座城市的福，她现在也是睡意全无。

月亮在这嘈杂的环境里悄然隐去了身形，默默把这一热闹的世界留给人类自己去享受，墨色的浓云翻滚，泛着阴森的寒意。

一只有力的手按住修的肩，不知何时跟上的高德嬉笑着搂过少年，看起来好不亲密，“走吧？我带你去酒店。”

“你住哪儿？”修不动声色地把他推开到安全距离，他实在不喜欢和外人挨得过近。

高德没有佯装玻璃心碎一地的受伤模样“抱怨”他的冷淡，顺着他的问题自然答了下去，“我随便找个地方凑合凑合就行，或者连夜赶回家也可以——我是七宝市的人。”

十六岁的少年以一己之力撑起了自己的整个未来。修深深凝视高德含笑的眼睛，那形似祖母绿的双眼没有温度，其中深埋的、数不清的内含物纠缠在一起，共同交织绘出了他窥不透的真实。

一无所获的修撇过头，向路人询问酒店的位置。

不可测的人最危险。这是他一贯奉行的真理。

高德的办事效率很高，三两下便把房卡给拿了回来，等电梯时又忍不住翻出早餐券继续叨叨：“这家酒店和一墙之隔的三曜餐厅有合作关系，明天的早餐记得去那里吃哟。”

修刚分别给有可子和耀梦报完平安，随手接过那张光是做工就价值不菲的卡片。

电梯十分宽敞，粗略估计一次装二十来个人都不成问题。按键显示酒店总共24层楼，论建筑高度和街对面的居民楼差不多，但隔再近人家也不会吃饱了撑的放着舒适的家不住花大价钱跑来酒店过夜。

修的房间在18楼，用高德的话来说就是“没有恐高症真是幸运”。

找到对应的房间，刷卡，插卡，进屋。

“不愧是豪华套间，厕所都比我卧室大。”一溜烟冲进去参观完设施的高德啧啧称羡，修克制住槽他一定要拿卫生间大小说事的欲望，放下叶藤蛇把背包往沙发上一扔便准备去洗漱。

“突然舍不得回家了呢……小柊柊不介意的话让我留宿一晚如何？反正床那么大，一个人睡岂不浪费~”

“我拒绝。另外我叫修。”

“哈哈哈开玩笑的，不要拿木板脸给我看嘛——既然任务完成，那我先回去睡觉了。”高德趁机揉了一把修的头发，毛绒绒的很舒服，“啊，到七宝市记得联系我哦秋，我带你去玩儿。”

“是修。”

经历了三分钟的唇枪舌战，修终于是送走了高德那个妖孽，世界回归清净，实在可喜可贺。

呼……

他捧清水洗了把脸，定定看着镜子里同样清秀的颜，前所未有的迷惘占据着他空荡荡的内心，非但没有填满反而将其蛀蚀得更似无底洞。他歪头，“他”也歪头，困惑自眼底泄出，仿佛不认识自己似的透出一股子病态的悲凉。

来到三曜市的日子比他预想的提前了二至三天，说不清是好事还是坏事。大脑一片混沌，他现在困倦缠身，只想赶紧爬上床好好睡上一觉。

修在最后按下开关熄灯时回头一瞥，竟撞见了“他”悲悯的眼神，他的嘴唇翕动，话音刚落便消失在黑暗中。

“他”说——

我恨你。

叶藤蛇依旧是选择了木质的桌椅躺下。落地窗外的亮光和喧嚣经过厚实的帘布和双层隔音玻璃的过滤，再传到她这儿时已经不剩什么能影响她的东西了。

明天修会去挑战三曜道馆吗？她说不准。如果会，她铁定是会出战的，暂且不论她和馆主交过手，再怎么说她经验也比电飞鼠要来得丰富；如果不会……这正是她拿捏不准的地方。修的性格，根据她的观察似乎太温吞，而且就目前的种种迹象她也看不出这个少年是有怎样的志向，空有一副好的皮囊却没有相称的内在，假若不是有着和聆心相似的气息……

不是这该死的“假若”……！

「心情好像很糟呢。」

谁？！

犹如自空谷传出的慵懒音色纯净到了失真的地步，鬼魅般飘散在各处令叶藤蛇无从寻找声源，只得警惕着潜在的危机。

「找个空旷的地方待着。」

什么？

巨响。震感。

宝可梦的天性在关键时刻救了叶藤蛇一命，她刚卷起修的背包把藤鞭甩出去绕上最靠内侧的大理石柱，地面便开始了第一轮塌陷，昂贵的家具随着崩裂成不规则块状物的地板一同下坠，惊得叶藤蛇出了一身冷汗。

没多大会儿世界失去了原本的秩序乱作一团。尖叫声，哭泣声，求救声不绝于耳，火焰将周遭单调的色彩都无情同化成惨烈的红，建筑崩塌的余震仍未消停，反而一波更比一波强烈，整栋楼的倒塌只是时间问题。

不合时宜的轻笑包含着几分不近人情的凉薄冷意，所有的悲鸣像是和声音的主人隔着一道次元壁，她只消在这头尽兴观赏那头数以百计的生命在生死线上的挣扎。

崩坏临近失控的边缘，叶藤蛇听见她说，今夜注定不会安宁。

“叶藤蛇！”

从卫生间跑出来的修关心的第一件事就是叶藤蛇的下落，然而好巧不巧的，又一次爆炸的巨大冲击力险些把他给直接推出18楼。修死死抱住床头的柱子不敢有半点懈怠，他试着察看周围的情况，心却因此凉了大半截。

这栋楼——至少他住的房间是这样——被炸塌了半数有余。

靠在公园喷泉上小憩的高德看向冲天的火光，滚滚浓烟散播着糟糕的呛鼻气味，耳边一浪高过一浪的惊呼盖过了警报声。“啪”一声顺手合上怀表，高德推推鼻梁上的镜架双手插兜站起背对人群，远远观望人头攒动的市中心，嘴角挽起完美的30°弧，墨绿色的眼燃起别样的光彩。

零点整，盛宴准时拉开了帷幕。

如果自己是小说主角，那一定是遇到并得罪了毫无人性的后妈作者才会落得这么个横竖都差点死的下场。

这是修坐在医院的诊室里，脱衣检查时无心脱口而出的吐槽。

无视一旁极力憋笑意图装作小透明的高德，半跪在地上穿便服的青年在上药时翻了个白眼以示对少年的不知好歹的鄙弃：“我可去你的吧你这特么完全就是主角的标准配置好吗？有条件真该去参观参观其他病房那些断胳膊少腿的，你这皮外伤四舍五入就是‘骨骼清奇毫发无损’的典型代表。”

叶藤蛇点头表示槽得漂亮。

“那是我的功劳哦！”窝在角落的高德耳尖，立刻举手邀功刷爆存在感，“我的救援够及时吧？”

“还有你小子！硬是塞了个没怎么受伤的人过来，当我义务劳工吗？！”

“是是是，知道你源大医生的会诊机会千金难买——你看我这生活也不容易，友情价打个对折怎样？”

“没！门！啧……若不是你们这边的恐怖分子一点都不知道低调为何物，我还用得着休假期被临时抓这儿来。”源青枫冷哼一声，手中的纱布以修的腰为轴绕了一圈又一圈，“中心大厦、三曜酒店、宝可梦中心竟无一幸免，这是活腻了的表现吧？”

“也没有任何证据指向说明是人干的哦。”高德晃着脑袋，抻长脖子像是寻找什么，“没带真夜过来？”

源青枫朝他投去耐人寻味的深深一瞥。这狡猾的狐狸时时刻刻都让人摸不着头脑，着实欠揍，如果是在手术室他真想当场把这人的脑壳扒开研究研究里面到底是何构造。

“没有。”

“真是可惜，还想叫她替我算算运势的。”高德仰头哀嚎软绵绵滑下座椅，颇有“你不哄我我就不起来了”的架势。

可惜忙碌的医生并不吃这套，径自起身将一张单子拍在他的脸上，说了声“去拿药”便不客气地把两人轰出了治疗室，同时下一位待诊的病人进入。

三曜市所有能出动的医者——包括持有医生执照的来这里度假的人，都在这难眠之夜体验了一把做现充的滋味，他们或焦急或暴躁地来往于休息室门口，却无一人有心思推门进休息室说小憩片刻。

面容精致如同瓷娃娃的女孩子端坐在唯一的长桌后，似是随时会滑落的白大褂搭在肩头，勉力为单薄的女孩抵御晚间的寒冷。

“在占卜吗？”

源青枫进入室内飞速反手锁上门，他是打着取东西的名义回来的，待不了太久。饶有兴趣看向一动不动的女孩，青年踱步过去温柔地替她拨开遮住眼眸的发丝，重新理了理白褂的位置。

女孩轻轻点头，一缕秀发在桌面扫过，她面无表情翻过桌上倒扣的塔罗卡牌，露出它的本来面目。

大阿尔卡纳•命运之轮。

只要合上眼睑脑海中自然而然会浮现出紧急关头高德乘着烈咬陆鲨强闯火海的画面，高大的龙兽给予人的压迫感比起三首恶龙更甚，却令深陷绝境的人感到前所未有的心安。周遭的一切都在倒塌，修抱紧叶藤蛇跪坐在这只宝可梦面前，火光模糊了他的面容，高德也分辨不出他究竟是想哭想笑，反正很难看就对了。

再往后，两人安全落地，高德捉住他的手腕直奔临时搭起的救助站，穿过重重人群插队站在了刚送走一个伤员的源青枫面前，语气要多无赖有多无赖。

“帮他检查一下呗？”

小幅撩起衣服下摆“观摩”了一下自己被绑得跟木乃伊似的腰，修心道这医生得有多不耐烦多不情愿才会耍这么幼稚的报复手段在病患身上。

啊……严格说来他也算不上病患，不然打个点滴的病人都可以叫绝症了。

“啧啧，庸医真是一点都不知道手下留情。”高德肉痛地捧着钱包心酸流泪，兼职工资还没捂热就拱手交了出去，源青枫摆明了是看自己不顺眼狠狠宰了他一顿！

修有点过意不去，再怎么说钱也是给他治疗用了——如果忽略这是高德的一厢情愿的话。

“多少？我还你。”

高德喜笑颜开，报的数字尚在修的可接受范围内，他要了对方的账户，许诺等白天他再转账过去。

两人并排坐在走廊的长椅上，一人从背包里拿出本书看，另一个挨着条蛇坐着无所事事。寻求治疗的队伍在他们面前排成了几列长龙：母亲抱着小孩，丈夫牵着妻子，老人拄着拐杖相互依偎……各年龄层的都有。像是一幅描绘人生的画卷在眼前铺展开来，修在所见中揣测未来会发生在自己身上的种种可能，最终徒劳发现己身的黑白色调是无法由他人的色彩涂覆盖的。他能够代入，能够做出假设，但也仅此而已。

生命可以是脆弱的卵石，也可以是坚韧的苇草。

一墙之隔的地方就是重症监护室，救助站的隔音效果现在看来实在是次，各种打气声、哭泣声、呻吟声、怒吼声穿插着涌入修的耳朵，搅得他难以维持平常心，甚至难以抑制自己的情绪，想找个地方好好发泄一通。

正当他快憋不住要想宣泄时，高德突然开口打破了两人之间的沉默。

“嘿，你要想睡一觉呢，我的大腿可以借你枕会儿。”

“不了，容易落枕。”调整好呼吸，修婉言拒绝了他。其实他更怕的是被人误解他们的关系。“你在看什么？”

“一份典籍的影印材料——叫那个犟得要死的古董店老板转让出来可不容易，费了我不少工夫。这一份记载的是梦境相关的玩意儿。”

修随意瞅过一眼，皱眉，“这什么文字？”

“古精灵语啦古精灵语。换言之，这是古代文献哦。”

古精灵语？叶藤蛇闻言心下困惑，她从未听说过这种文字的存在，更不用提以此为载体的书籍了。按捺不住自己的好奇心，叶藤蛇双手撑上修的大腿，半个身子都越了过去努力想要看清不被熟识的古文字。密密麻麻的抽象文字犹如扭曲的蚯蚓张牙舞爪爬满整个页面，只有结果和预想的一致，完全看不懂。

修没有对稀有典籍表现出多少兴趣，相对来说他现在更为关注的是“高德”这个人。他的行事作风捉摸不定，像是和各种人物都沾点边，偶尔又能拿出点叫人瞠目结舌的东西……

最重要的是，没人敢打包票他是自己人。

“你为什么救我？”

高德的行动目的明确，若不是自己身份普通得不能再普通，说他被雇佣来专程营救自己修也绝不起疑。

“哎呀呀，现在才想起来问，你反射弧是不是忒长了？”高德无奈又好笑地一摊手，“我呢，就是给你个机会而已，寻找‘梦’的机会。”

梦……吗？修颓然缩起身子。他的梦……

“哈！说来这三曜市附近就有一个梦之遗迹，要不要一起去看看？”

并非真的在征求意见，说走就走。高德不给修出言的机会，拖着他跑出室外，无视他“哈？！梦之遗迹和我的梦有什么关系”的抗议呐喊，烈咬陆鲨在扔出的精灵球的光芒中闪现，喉头喷吐出低沉的龙吟。他的训练家动作敏捷地攀爬上他的脊背，摆动手臂叫少年也上来。

“烈咬陆鲨他……”修欲言又止，印象中自被救出以来高德和他就没分开过，也没说中途去个宝可梦中心啥的。

高德笑曰：“你说塞西尔？没问题的，这家伙兼有龙和地面两个属性，一点点火苗伤不到他。”

……反正也睡不着了，就跟他去看看所谓的梦之遗迹吧，当是旅游观光了。

“走吧。”抱着这样的念头，修乘上了烈咬陆鲨的背部。

“好嘞——塞西尔，Go！”

废墟。

这是位于高空的两人最直观的印象。

“照这个损毁程度来看，昨晚的爆炸可能是声东击西也说不定。”

没去深究修屡屡不在线的常识，高德收起突然失灵的指南针，粗略计算好大致方位后指示搭档在某段空旷地带降落。

切实地踩在这片土地上，修才明白俯视视角不过是遗迹全貌的小部分。外围尚且算得上完整的围墙将内部遮得严严实实。建筑本身已经残破不堪，拦腰断裂的石柱倒得横七竖八，主要的几面矮墙依旧在苦苦支撑来自上层的断壁残垣的重量，石柱根部的细碎土壤里点缀有顽强的野草，浅淡的月光透过大小不一的墙砖缝隙和窟窿渗入，给断裂的花岗岩地板蒙上一层淡蓝的光影。

“好惨。”

以上来自高德简单粗暴的总结。

两人各自漫步在毫无生机的废墟里，唯有被拉得很长的影子无声跟随，他们的动作都很小心，尤其是烈咬陆鲨，他不似叶藤蛇那样娇小，不得不维持低空飞行的状态以减轻地砖的承重，在没有得到修缮的地方行进鬼才知道是否会出现意外。

点点青白星火在几近静止的空气里飘忽不定，徒增夏日夜晚的幽静。

“这种岩浆在地表之下凝结而成的岩浆岩，从理论上来说抗压强度和肖氏硬度都不低，却被一次能量爆炸摧毁成这副光景。”高德俯身细细抚过断层裂痕的每一道纹路，带起一手深色灰尘，“破坏力不小呢。”

修的站位在他的左后方，他看不到半蹲下去的高德在做什么，只能紧跟着他。不知为何不安的阴云深深笼上心头，还有一点耳鸣，修总觉得有其他人在暗地里监视他们的一举一动……

“喂，高德……”

须臾之间咽喉被锁紧，颈部神经遭受压迫导致的大脑缺氧或充血使得他意识混沌，骨骼器官险些错位，每一根纤细的神经皆发出了危险警报。他试图把对方的手臂拖拽下去，但是没有成功。

“什么人？”

冰凉的刀尖抵上下巴和颈侧相接的部位，修十分无奈，自己呼吸都成问题了谁还有心情回答你的质问啊？

“Tajia！”叶藤蛇摆好了备战的姿势，如果这人敢有动作她也不会有所顾忌，烈咬陆鲨的面色也谈不上友善。

原本有条件帮把手的高德点着下颚丝毫没有相助的意思，神情从容，仿佛只是在贵宾席观看一场精彩戏剧。他扶了把镜框，露出媲美绅士的温雅笑容。

“真菰博士，好久不见。”

“是许久未见了。”被叫做真菰的女性礼貌回应了一句，手上劲头仍未有松动的迹象，“很意外会在这里碰上你，看来我还是运气欠佳。”

“别那么警觉嘛，我又不是来拾荒的——况且不和客户动手是我的原则之一。”他说，“你再不松手他就快断气咯。”

冷冰冰的视线从高德身上转移回修身上，眼见少年的脸色越来越差，她撤回手臂同时神情戒备地退后两步。失去了支撑修猝然跪倒，捂住脖子一阵猛咳。

“不愧是学武术出身的，‘人不可貌相’这句话我就是从你这儿学到的，真菰。”

“你来这里做什么？”

他抓起泛黄的书本对着真菰晃了两下，“根据古文献来玩玩考古。”

真菰将嘴唇微抿成一条弧度不大的线，而后提出了异议：“我不觉得这里有什么考古价值，即使是专业人员只怕也一无所获。”

高德只是儒雅地笑着，叫人恨不得一把冲上前去撕烂他的脸。他依旧注视着真菰，却兀自和狼狈爬起的少年说上话来了。

“呐、修，你不是说昨晚爆炸的真正目的是这里吗？遗迹的前身是实验设施，它也历经过爆炸不假——因为变质的梦之能源过剩。”

“我们嘲笑人做白日梦时常说‘梦里什么都有’，其实不无道理。”真菰道，“而我，就是为了探索‘一切皆有可能的梦世界’留在这里做研究的。”

梦之世界？这种理论上的维度真的存在于现世吗？没有有力的实锤做支持，这在修的意识里显得格外飘渺。就像人人都在赞颂美妙的伊甸园，宣扬那里是极乐的净土，却无一人能够验证它的真实性。

“但是最重要的媒介，承载研究所心血的梦梦蚀却在爆炸事故中失踪了，所以你回到曾经的事发地想找到他。”补充完真菰未提及的部分，高德弯起眼睫自信地扬起嘴角，“我猜得没错吧~”

“情报收集得很充分嘛。”

真菰抿唇，响指一弹，回声荡漾。

“食梦梦，『影子球』！”

浅粉红的椭圆体球状宝可梦自黑暗中冲出，紫黑色的能量汇集汇聚成球体，表层散发着恍若来自冥界的森冷寒意。食梦梦一甩头，『影子球』擦过高德的耳畔击中他身后的一块空地，隐藏其后的人被炸飞出来径直暴露在众人的视野中。

“居然还有第三方人士，再来一局外人就可以凑桌麻将了。”高德的戏谑之言听得修血液一凉，原来打从见到真菰起高德就没有把她和他们划归到同一阵营的想法，即使两人相识。

“嘁……被发现了。”

男子的表情略有不甘，他深色的制服因沙石染上了几缕浅灰色，领口的绣花则为之绘出第三种色彩。

“气息都不会隐藏能不被发现么？”高德嗤笑，“Shadow的无名小卒都如此愚笨的吗？”

“Shadow？”拧成川字型的眉头证明真菰对这一组织并无好感。食梦梦飘浮在她身侧，随时可以发动第二次攻击。

“少嚣张了，不要以为只有你们带了宝可梦啊！”男子有如被锋利的小刺扎到，涨红了脸对两个看不起他效力的组织的人怒吼。

“真菰，后退！”

电力编织成的大网自高空罩下，真菰在高德的吆喝下本能照做，刚好避过电网所及的范围。鬓角滑下的冷汗坠地碎成细小的水珠，如果不是高德恐怕她在劫难逃。目光不由流转而上，三合一磁怪铁灰色的身躯反射着清冷的月光，干燥空气中游移的电离子在它的召唤下蠢蠢欲动。

真菰问：“你早知道附近有三合一磁怪？”

高德苦笑，“最开始也没敢肯定是它……没来过嘛，预先准备了一个指南针。”

聪慧的女子立刻理解了。三合一磁怪发出的磁力对指针的干扰性极强，原本可靠的寻路工具在靠近遗迹时就会变成无用的赘物。

“管他的呢，三合一磁怪也就三个脑袋而已，智商又不会三倍增长。”高德若无其事地开着玩笑，在他眼里目前的处境还不算个事。

真菰没有闲心附和他的玩笑，制服这个男人是当下最要紧的事，“『影子球』！”

暗影球三连发！三合一磁怪谨慎躲开食梦梦的攻势，转眼又是一道『十万伏特』惊雷般劈头砸下，食梦梦眼疾手快支起『保护』截下了这气势恢宏的反击。至此双方仍然平分秋色。

烈咬陆鲨那家伙哪儿去了？叶藤蛇气结。电钢双属性的三合一磁怪由烈咬陆鲨来解决再合适不过，关键时刻却没影了！

草系技能的效果并不显著，唯有寻找其他更有效的方式才能压制住它。叶藤蛇一步上前——这是加入战局的信号。

『叶暴风』！

上升气流翩跹而舞，牵引着遮天蔽日的绿叶旋转变换，而这股凌人的风暴在叶藤蛇的调动下逐步扩张，颇有一夫当关万夫莫开之勇。

“哈哈哈！你们昏头了吧，『叶暴风』就算是草系大招也不能给我的三合一磁怪造成多大伤害。你们手头上就没有强力一点的宝可梦吗？”

面对男子如此明目张胆的挑衅，高德只是以微笑应对，“有些话可别放得太早，当心变成flag哦。”

“什么？”

『叶暴风』的颜色不再纯净，绿叶的风暴裹挟入越来越多的砂石，当量达到某个饱和程度时叶藤蛇把它挥了出去，『叶暴风』和『流沙地狱』的混合物冲向了三合一磁怪！

“『保护』！”

真菰当机立断：“辅助叶藤蛇！『封印』然后使用『精神干扰』！”

看不见的精神波纹蔓延整个遗迹，诸如『保护』和『光墙』的防御技能皆被封锁，三合一磁怪只能用最土的方式闪躲。『精神干扰』的念力波很快又缠了上来，封住了它所有的动作，叶藤蛇的攻击毫无悬念地命中了。双重攻击令被夹击在里侧的三合一磁怪苦不堪言，体力一点点消失，这样无休止的损耗反而更为折磨心神。

“这……”男子瞠目结舌，似是没搞明白对自己有利的战局是怎么顷刻间被扳倒的。待风暴沙尘散去，三合一磁怪趴在地上奄奄一息。

“是我们的胜利呢。”真菰随手一理散落在肩头的长发，对这个结果很满意。

好厉害……全程酱油的修默默感叹，随后生起一种难以言喻的微妙苦涩感。

“别轻举妄动，我在这里埋了炸药！他妈的反正我也没有家了，大不了同归于尽！”

男子歇斯底里地吼叫着，宝可梦对战的败北没有让他退缩，他亮出了自己最后的底牌，一个简单的遥控器。

“居然还有后手……”真菰咋舌，这是她始料未及的漏洞。本就摇摇欲坠的遗迹禁不起第二次的破坏，一旦炸弹被引爆，他们都会死在这里！

男子贴着墙根移动，握有遥控器的手丝毫没有要放下的意思。他接近了楼梯，一个转身玩儿命似的狂奔起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈！组织会有人来接应我的！你们就跟这个破废墟同归于尽吧！”

这个疯子！真菰脸色铁青。

月下，威风凛凛的褐色身影凌空跃起，杀了男子一个措手不及。风速狗叼住他的衣领跳下一楼不让其逃走，男子在慌乱中以为是警察来了，一把按下按钮。

没有任何事情发生。

“吃相太难看了，大叔。”

略显稚气的男孩子靠在风速狗的鬃毛间，望向这边三人时懒洋洋地一抬手。

“Hello！我叫阿觉，是来找真菰博士的。”

哈？

“你的炸药是老旧的遥控式吧？是不是这个啊。”高德从烈咬陆鲨那里接过两捆绑好的筒状物抛至男人面前，“很遗憾，塞西尔对会闪光的东西抱有强烈的占有欲。不过，既然本体是炸弹，那就只有被劈断的下场了。”

这场较量，他彻彻底底输了。

“多谢相助，我叫高德。”

真是个自来熟。叶藤蛇鄙弃。

“高德？”男孩乐了，咧嘴绽出一个傻里傻气的笑容，神似刚出生时憨憨吐舌头望着你的卡蒂狗，“能导航吗？”

一旁绷着脸的真菰不自然地笑出了声。

当事人却浑然没觉得这吐槽有何问题，全然兴高采烈的样子：“没问题，客人想去哪儿？”

“警察局。”阿觉可没忘记这里有个需交给警方处理的嫌疑人。

“Yes, sir!”

接下来的一切都非常顺利。嫌犯送到警局归案，他们也在真菰的二层小洋房住了下来。

尽管屋主如何如何不情愿，房间的分配最终还是安排了下来。真菰和松露睡主卧，修和阿觉次卧，高德被发配到书房去睡钢丝床。

某人的抗议暂且不提，折腾了半个晚上所有人都疲惫不堪，巴不得倒头就睡。

墙头的嘟嘟利挂钟尽职尽责地报了早上第四个时，高德掐掉这扰人的噪音，推推仍在睡梦中的阿觉。

“修呢？”

“嗯……他不在吗？”阿觉搓了把眼睛，干净的棕色双眸含着未消的倦意，天知道这小孩哪来那么多睡不够的觉。他扭过头瞥了眼空荡荡的半张床，打了个呵欠，“可能出门了……不妨去三曜道馆找找——昨天他像是受了不小的刺激。”

高德揉揉眉心，“好吧……起来了就去研究室见见真菰博士，她好像有事要和你说。”

“早餐我要喝哞哞牛奶。”阿觉眨巴着眼睛向高德提要求，被对方以来不及准备为由丑拒。

年轻的女性端坐于地下研究室的转椅中勾画着手中的资料，手边是一杯冒着热气的咖啡。居家状态下真菰脱下白大褂穿回了日常装束，没有化妆，素颜的她一眼瞧过去要比平日无端多点人情味。

也只是瞧过去罢了。

“听松露说你昨日在公寓门外坐了半天，有什么事？”

“其实是我自身的一些问题，空木博士说合众的真菰博士或许有办法。”

阿觉抓了把乱蓬蓬的头发，递上一封信笺。空木龙飞凤舞的签名大剌剌摆在眼前，这么潦草的字迹也就他和丰缘的小田卷写得出来。她将信将疑拆开信件粗略浏览了几行，柳叶眉因困惑轻轻纠缠在一起，虽然在阿觉来之前她脑补过几种情况，但是真正的问题或许比自己臆想的还要棘手。

“不会做梦？”


	13. Chapter 13

世人常打趣盛夏的日光是少眠的小孩，至少修是在恍惚中闭上了眼，再睁开时窗外已翻起鱼肚白。他放柔了动作尽量不惊动睡梦中的阿觉，待他衣冠齐整沿街漫步时，整座三曜市完全苏醒。

失去黑夜与火光的强烈对比，倒塌的酒店看起来和平常的拆迁楼房没什么差别，不规则的碎砖瓦砾映入眼底也不过是垒得较高的废墟，很难想象仅数小时前自己在这儿死里逃生。

他的目的地与事发现场仅隔条街，这座建筑在爆炸的洗礼下顽强且完好地存活了下来，据说是道馆主防护措施采取得当的功劳。修仰头盯着横梁上悬挂的道馆标识呆愣了很久，直到脖颈酸痛才舍得摆正而后活动两下关节。

他的所在地是三曜道馆没错吧？他核对着训练家卡片上的内置地图，头一次有了数据错乱导致的茫然。

这外观，怎么看都是普通的咖啡馆啊？

叶藤蛇不紧不慢地晃悠进去，感应门察觉到生物的靠近撇开两侧的玻璃门让道。红发的侍者端着托盘风风火火穿梭于咖啡馆的各个角落，和他一起忙得瞻前不顾后的还有一只系着小围裙的爆香猴。

“抱歉！寇恩和天桐有事外出，所以今天只有俺在值班。”

侍者无暇拿正眼看他，只道有客人来了，叫刚进门的修自己找个座位翻阅菜单。他怀着满腹疑问瞅向悬于墙上正播报新闻的液晶电视，上午八点整，整间咖啡馆座无虚席，年轻女生的数目占了八成。

“……536人重伤，2917人轻伤，没有死亡人员可说是不幸中的万幸……警方与道馆首领已经介入，表示定将犯人捉拿归案……”

叽叽喳喳的交谈声并没有因为晨间报道的影响而有所减小，饶是它再如何尽职尽责地向群众散播事态的最新动向，在场也无一人关注此事。

心脏忽然收紧，再用力复位，魂肉骨仿佛被掏空，只有无尽的冷气在皮囊之下往复流窜。修自齿缝间憋出零散的字词，压抑的独白不知晓是诉说给何人倾听：“大家貌似一点没受影响。”

“毕竟是普通民众，有心也插手不到这种事上。网络上可能有很多人在声讨联盟的管事不利，不然我们也不会出轮流值班的下策了。”侍者不知何时来到了他的身后，苦笑的同时耸了耸肩，那双鲜红的眼眸有意无意流露出对身处这般氛围的不悦。

“这位客人先坐吧，俺马上来为你点餐。”

侍者碰了碰自己的嘴唇，满脸堆笑把修摁在一张空椅子上坐定。

“对不起，请问三曜道馆是在这里吗？”修把菜单礼貌地推了回去，他有种预感，现在不问清楚恐怕他一个上午都要耗在这里了，“我想挑战馆主。”

周遭人群开始骚动，窃窃私语声不断流入他的耳朵，“你们看你们看，那个男生要打道馆赛耶！”

“挑战道馆吗？请出示你的训练家卡片。”侍者的答复同样彬彬有礼。

在这个世界，训练家卡片是个人的身份证明，也是成为公认训练家的标志。所有相关资料都会储存在巴掌大小的芯片卡中，姓名、出生日期、居住地、卡片ID等等，甚至包括世界排名——在大数据出现之前这是由某知名杂志定期放送的信息（但只取前一万名精英训练家的名字做统计），而电子芯片则每分每秒都在刷新排行。

何谓宝可梦训练家？

如若翻阅教科书，可以得到这样的定义：公认宝可梦联盟等机构中驭使宝可梦战斗的训练家。和马戏团的驯兽师有一定差别，除了驯服，更为必要的是培养。你日后也许是饲育家、协调家或者表演家，但你的根基一定是训练家，正因如此“在这个世界上人人都是宝可梦训练家”的说法才会广为流传。

毕竟再怎么说……修抬起眼皮，扫过咖啡厅里姿态各异的人群，和他们身边姿态各异的宝可梦。

——宝可梦与人类也是息息相关的。

侍者捏住那张薄薄的电子卡片，飞快将界面调整到徽章的收集情况一页，“唔嗯——空空如也，是刚出发的新人啊。”

修淡淡瞥了他一眼。

侍者干笑着解释：“俺没有别的意思，道馆负责人需要根据挑战者的实力以相应水平应战，避免无谓的事故发生。”

他背在身后的手臂缓慢移动，墙壁突然晃动起来，向一侧收缩，亮出宽敞的隐藏场地。

岩石场地，最为常见的基础对战场之一，嶙峋的怪石遍地突起，对宝可梦的行动有一定制约。

既然他能使用道馆的场地，也就是说——

“这里是用火属性宝可梦大闹一番的伯特！道馆首领之一。”伯特龇牙，豪迈拍打自己胸脯，“挑战者，请多指教了。”

“请多指教。”

“Baop！”爆香猴慌里慌张跑进内室送来一个通讯器，屏幕是亮的，不是有新电话就是有新信息。

“不好意思，我回个短信。”以为是外出的寇恩或天桐有要紧事，伯特遂匆忙接过打开阅读，然而发件人及内容却出乎他的意料。

是这样啊——

伯特连连点头，投向修的眼神忽的变了，确切地说，是对叶藤蛇兴趣更为浓厚了。在门边的控制台上敲了两下，托着两只精灵球的石台慢慢缩回地下，而后他对爆香猴打了个招呼，“Hey！伙计，来做正事儿了！”

忙得腿脚酥软的爆香猴一听顿时来了劲，三下五除二扔掉自己的围裙利索地蹦跳到伯特面前的空地上。“Bao！”

室内温度好像比最初进来时要高了一点，错觉吗？修扯了扯衣领。

“嗬！伙计，你也燃起来了吗！”伯特摩拳擦掌，仿佛下一秒手心中就会生出一团烈火。“俺使用的宝可梦就是这只爆香猴。挑战者，派出应战的宝可梦来one on one吧。”

和爆香猴吗？修下意识排除了让电飞鼠上阵的想法，如果他没猜错，那个石台上的两只精灵球才是为他这个阶段的人准备的，而爆香猴的实力至少要高一个等级。

“我选叶藤蛇。”

单挑？叶藤蛇斜眼瞟过爆香猴。祸不单行总是千古真理，前阵子被野生爆香猿揍得颜面尽失，现在又要面对馆主的最强拍档。老天，她是无意中和这个种族杠上了吧。

不过，她确实早已做好出战的打算。叶藤蛇翻身跳上属于她的挑战位。

“热情地打个招呼吧！『烈焰溅射』！”

“Baop！”爆香猴口中滚烫的火焰汹涌奔向叶藤蛇，她当机立断向后跳动两小步并仰倒下去，这团失去目标的烈火在错开她脸庞的刹那生生拐了个弯，直冲屋顶而去。绚烂的火花炸裂飞溅开来形成一个肉眼可见的“笼”，试图限制住叶藤蛇的行动。然而战局容不得任何懈怠，爆香猴不等叶藤蛇冲出火笼的包围，三步并作两步上前，拧紧的拳头裹挟上猛火遽然挥向叶藤蛇。

一切变化不过发生在瞬息之间，修的眼珠转动速度还跟不上宝可梦们的行动，只得死马当活马医下达了使用『藤鞭』的指令。

这人到底会不会对战，这时候用藤鞭是要翻花绳给对手看吗？恼怒的叶藤蛇一发『刀叶』和爆香猴正面交锋，灵活的尾部顺势缠绕上爆香猴的身躯、绞紧，她攀上身旁的岩石低空起跳，把动弹不得的爆香猴狠狠摔投到地上，激起一阵飞扬的尘土。

伯特盛赞：“噢！好一招出人意料的『叩打』！”幸好爆香猴比叶藤蛇重，她跳不了多高，不然这招可够呛的。

场边的修身为叶藤蛇的训练家却全然不明白自己的宝可梦是什么时候觉醒的这个技能，拿着图鉴不知所措。事实上宝可梦的学习能力很强，一旦习得某个技能便不会轻易撇清个干净，大多数宝可梦会挑选、专精几个实用的技能，剩下的则作为备选埋在了记忆深处，即使印象模糊，身体也不会遗忘这些反复练习过的招式。

爆香猴侧身骨碌跳起，粘在脸上的土屑并未削弱他焕发出的神采，叶藤蛇注视他红得艳目的缨发，只觉场地上的温度更高了。

“就是这股子劲头！不要认输爆香猴，使用『热风』！”

“用『魅惑』阻止他！”

灼热的气浪翻腾欲意铺满整个战斗场地，叶藤蛇闪身躲在宽大的岩石后面，热浪自她头顶呼啸而过，同时还有一抹浓厚的阴影投下。咯噔一声，心跳短暂漏了半拍，叶藤蛇仰头，爆香猴伏在石块上龇牙笑着，利齿透出森然寒意。

「抓到你了。」

『咬碎』，被控制住后果不可小觑。叶藤蛇尾巴一扬，独属『刀叶』的绿芒闪烁，藏身的岩石顷刻分裂成块争先恐后向她压去。爆香猴见势不妙，为了不被牵连赶忙施展绝技刨好土坑钻了进去。

“叶藤蛇！”修只觉得自己的心都快被揪了起来，他从未如此切身实际地体会过宝可梦对战竟是如此玩儿心跳的竞技活动。跟肆的那场对战和现在比起来简直就是过家家的把戏！

基本算是脱离了训练家的指挥节奏，如果伯特乐意，这场挑战赛随时可以“宝可梦不受控制”为由中止。训练家理应充当宝可梦的第二双眼，替他们留意战斗中的变动，但是——

先机被夺的爆香猴探出头咬牙怒视另一端的宝可梦，绿色藤蔓交织的网很好保证了叶藤蛇的安全，她面色冷峻抖掉网上的碎石，将藤鞭收回叶领。

“Tajia……”

无论经验或是意识都无法和宝可梦比拟的训练家，又能起到怎样的作用？

“什么嘛，我是听说可以和牧野聆心培育的宝可梦对战才想要尽力一战的。”

伯特抱憾甩头，最初的热情消磨去大半，徒留部分期待在做最后的挣扎。失望？自是有的。尤其是赛前的简讯道出叶藤蛇的来历时，伯特更是觉得有股热流迅速冲遍他的全身，和强者交手的欲望盖过一切，甚至私自把2vs2的规则改为了1vs1，未料想现实与理想的反差竟如此之大。

“只有宝可梦强大，训练家不加紧跟上是会被甩掉的。”

修咬紧牙关努力不让自己看上去过于失态。他知道的，他很清楚自己和叶藤蛇之间的差距有多大，也明白这不是短时间内就能够跨越的障碍。最重要的是，他们两者没有羁绊作纽带，分离崩析只是时间问题。

两只宝可梦的又一次交锋制造出强风，咫尺的距离，气浪掀开遮挡眼眸的额发，透彻的蓝里跃动而起的光很难归入任意一种单纯的情绪，转瞬间将眼底那冷漠的、倔强的、自卑的残片全部燃烧殆尽。

“哦？”伯特拖长了音调。

眼神变得有趣了。

“真菰博士大概一时半会儿拿我的症状没有办法呢。”

“能马上拿得出办法才奇怪吧，你这病症也算百年难得一遇了。”

高德推了把滑落的眼镜，他和阿觉手头皆拎着沉甸甸的口袋，那是真菰要求他们去买的储备食物。“不收留白吃白住的人”是真菰的原话，高德一方面哀叹最毒妇人心，一方面不由怨念起那个大清早开溜意外逃过一劫的家伙。

“是啊，从来就不知道做梦的滋味。小时候还可以安慰自己‘可以发挥想象体验做梦的感觉’，只是到了现在，顾自说什么‘顺其自然’啦、‘一定会迎来梦境’啦连我自己都不相信，做白日梦的功底才是十足——啊真是，好酸。”

说话间阿觉换了提塑料袋的手，动作浮夸地甩动得到解放的那只，短暂的交换间隙中他似乎还嘟哝了个什么词汇，鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋相互摩擦而成的声响很容易把一些原本就微弱的声音盖下去。高德没有听见，但他注意到了阿觉提及此事那稍纵即逝的异色。

“城都离这儿很远吧？十三个小时的时差。”从袋子里摸出一包抹茶味的pocky，他撕开包装叼出一根饼干条，顺手把整个包装袋递向阿觉，“除了解决做梦的问题，你选择来合众应该还有别的理由才是。”“嘎嘣”一声脆响，好像也没有想象中好吃。

阿觉从中拣出根完好的pocky塞进嘴里，理所当然地说道：“想见识更多的景色。正因为知道了世界的广阔和自己的渺小，才会对明天充满希望。”

没有迷惘，他对自己的遭遇有个懵懂的认知，只是隔了层阻碍他的迷雾，看不真切罢了。若说透过修的眼睛能体会到浓厚夜色的压抑，那么阿觉的眼里则盛有午时的晴空。

同是无忧无虑的年华，却是截然不同的人生。

很糟糕呀。高德眯起眼睛，歪过脑袋笑了笑。他并不反感这样的男孩。

“如果有疑虑的话，不妨问问我？我对客户可是很好的，任何人都能获得一次免费咨询的机会。”

阿觉好奇：“那我也有？”

“已经用掉了。”

“什么时候？”

“昨天让我带路去警局的时候。”高德抖抖只剩残渣的包装袋，随意将它扔进了路边的垃圾桶。

“奸商，好过分。”

“奸商奸商，无奸不商嘛。”丝毫没有在意来自阿觉的鄙弃，自然而然地当成褒奖接受了，高德心情大好，“我奉行公平的交换哦，只要……”

刺耳的铃音突兀插入两人的谈话之间，阿觉懒得花时间去问为什么这人还在使用最复古的默认铃声，再怪异的事件但凡和高德这个奇异的个体沾边都会令人不自觉生出“啊没错，事情就该是这样发展”的念头，包括他的通讯器从早到晚响个不停这件事。

“桐原警官，许久不见我可是十分想念你呢……哦——是吗？有这样的事啊，那你也该知道我一贯的原则。”

“等价的情报。”高德的嘴角浮现出笑意，“拿这个来换吧。”

和高德说话要做好郁结而死的准备。阿觉无意“窃听”通话内容，张嘴打了个呵欠，浅浅的睡意占据了他的意识，上下眼皮急不可耐打起架来了。

哗啦哗——

什么声音？

阿觉的眼刚睁开条缝就被一股蛮不讲理的力道给推搡到一旁，额头硌到了高德某块凸起的骨头，痛得他嗷一声怪叫出来。撞他的人却浑然没有要关怀他的意思，头也不回径自沿本来的道路前行，手腕上残缺不全的冰冷镣铐则继续它富有律动的响声。

“搞什么，走路不长眼睛啊。”阿觉嘟嘴，望着那个背影小声抱怨。

高德无可奈何地摇头，挂掉通讯器望向比邻的咖啡厅那熠熠闪光的标志。

“你和他说过什么？”修那个死小孩会想到挑战道馆绝不是一时兴起。

“‘你太弱了’。”

你的画地为牢、止步不前，又怎能怨得了别人。

冷寂的夜晚，高德追上那个沉默不语的男孩，在错身的刹那吐露真言。

“和死神擦肩而过的好运很可能是在透支未来的机会，命运女神不会只眷顾一个人。”

“『投掷』！”

“Baoppu！”

爆香猴身上并未携带道具，但经过几轮绝招的碰撞场地已经损毁了个七七八八，他随手拾起地上散落的碎石块在手上掂了掂，随即瞄准叶藤蛇大力扔了出去。

好家伙，这是要代替硬石头的作用吗？飞旋的叶风暴顷刻将石块卷入搅碎，爆香猴越过沙幕，『火焰拳』蛮横地把『叶暴风』撕裂成两半，被烘烤至焦黑的枯叶在两只宝可梦之间下起一场小雨。

伯特自信满满：“认输吧，胜利是属于我的。”

“我才不会认输……呢！”修的呐喊像是吐尽了肺部储存的所有空气，铿锵之音穿透整个场地，伯特小小地被他的气势所唬住。

“我、会找到牧野聆心！并以超越她作为目标的！“

什么嘛，在博士面前都没能坦诚相告的心声居然以这种丢脸的形式吐露出来了……尽管第二句是临时加上去的、不过没差吧。修无畏笑笑。

叶藤蛇止住了动作。她深深望向自己的新一任训练家，忍不住笑了起来。

还真敢说啊。伯特挑起嘴角，虽然没达到预期值，但是这场比赛的结果已经没有悬念了。

八点零七分，如果不是宝可梦自身足够优秀，道馆馆主对阵新人训练家无论如何也拖不了七分钟的。

“『叶暴风』！”

“了结她，『杂耍』！”

爆香猴忍受着刀叶剜心的痛楚穿过风暴中心，手刀快速而利落地接连劈向叶藤蛇，在敲打至第六下的时候“叶藤蛇”砰一下消失在了爆香猴眼前。

糟糕，是『替身』！

一道闪耀的能量光线从爆香猴背后的地洞里笔直射出，尖锐的岩石暴雨般密集坠落，爆香猴避无可避，硕大的石块在落地的瞬间产生了类似爆炸的效果，无情给予了他第二重伤害。

“这是反击的号角。”修说着，面上划过清冷的笑意。

“Tajia！”宝可梦眼中也闪过志在必得的神色。

是『自然之力』——不，现在该叫『力量宝石』了。

修觉得自己逐渐掌握了和宝可梦同调的要领：“再来一击，『刀叶』！”

“到此为止。”

伯特比划出一个暂停的手势，爆香猴乖顺地折返回他的身侧。

“怎么了，不打了吗？”正打算漂亮地翻盘伯特就叫了停，修现在不仅困惑还有那么丁点儿的不爽。

闻言伯特一拳挥向修的脸，后者的反应也不赖，迅速向后仰倒，于是他的拳头在距离少年面部一尺的地方停住。伯特嬉笑着叫修张开手：“喏，这个给你。”

镶边的金属物坠入掌心，长长的，凉凉的，稍微有点重。徽章的形状像普通的领带夹，镶嵌有代表火属性的红、水属性的蓝和草属性的绿共三色的宝石。

修把玩两下，不解，“这就给我了？”

“嘛，道馆首领的职责本意是‘引导’。既然你通过了俺的考验，这枚挑战徽章理应是你的所有物。“

修淡定“哦”了一声，也不细问他的考核标准，“道馆馆主好像也没什么了不起。”

伯特额头青筋暴起，寻思着还是当场把这小子灭口比较稳妥，免得传出去坏了自己声誉。

“说笑的。”他轻描淡写一笑，弯腰抱起因没有分出胜负而正怄气的叶藤蛇，对伯特摆摆手，“谢谢你的赠品。”

“日后若有机会……修，我们再重新比试一场‘真正’的宝可梦对战吧。”

伯特眯起眼打量少年远去的身影，攥住了兜里的通讯器。

“破例送你条有趣的情报好了。今天来道馆挑战的小子，带着牧野聆心的叶藤蛇。”

发件人，高德。


	14. Chapter 14

“留伯特一个人看守道馆好吗？”

“哈哈，类似的突发事件的味道确实是头回品尝呢。我们肩负有守护三曜市的职责，危机面前总要迈出一步。”

蓝发侍者同冷水猴一起用力推开挡路的大石，拍净手上的尘土，“虽说这是我们三人讨论后得出的方案，但我还是放心不下。”

“寇恩平时就操心太多。”花椰猴一脚踏上梦之遗迹的地面，砖块不堪其重凹陷下一小块，惊得他赶紧缩回自己的小短腿抱紧绿发青年的裤腿不撒手。“啊啦、花椰猴你这样我可就迈不开步子了。”

“可能天桐说的就是事实呢。”寇恩好脾气地一笑，接受了自己兄弟损人但未必利己的说法。

天桐绕过一面矮墙，率先扫视完整个坪坝，“好像有人先我们一步抵达了。”

“晨间散步至此吗？两位好兴致呀。”

温润如玉的翩翩男子坐在一截横卧的断壁上，那面相分明是在此等候多时。青年慢吞吞地站起，随意拍打两下衣角的灰尘，一手搭在胸前一手背在身后，行了个标准的45°礼节，“非常荣幸和二位道馆首领见面。在下是Shadow的成员奥尔特。”

“‘千面人’翔月·奥尔特先生，久仰大名。”

Shadow除了最高长官，权限最高的自是身为他左膀右臂的三干部，联盟的黑名单上都会注上有姓名和照片及或多或少的相关信息，唯有翔月·奥尔特用令警方头疼的巧妙变装作后盾无从探明真容，故寇恩和天桐只能依据名字相认。

尽管他的脸部线条十分柔和，浑身上下散发出“此人无害”的信号，两兄弟也丝毫不敢小觑了这人，作为直属King管辖的干部，他定有换装之外的过人之处。

“魔术师”和“女教皇”好像不在。

寇恩、天桐交换好眼神，二打三定会陷入苦战，棘手的敌人越少越好。

“一座废弃的遗迹也值得Shadow的干部大驾光临？”

“没办法，谁叫King迷信上了什么珍惜物种呐。”初山翔月苦笑摊开两手，“‘恶魔之子’——两位作为联盟人员应当有所耳闻才是。”

寇恩和天桐闻言脸色皆是一变。

“恶魔之子”，传闻中拥有与创世神阿尔修斯匹敌实力的宝可梦，由人类和宝可梦的负面情绪共同滋养出的恶之花，但作为谜一般的存在，其真实性始终无从考证。多数要职只当个睡前故事听过便作罢，鲜少有人放在心上去提防。

寇恩抓住了他的弦外之音：“贵组织是认为‘恶魔之子’藏身于这么一片废墟？”

“这可不好说哦。”

伦琴猫摆动长尾纵身跃下，踩着优雅的猫步缓慢绕着寇恩和天桐划了个圆弧，喉间不时溢出咕噜咕噜的声响。觉察到危险的宝可梦们迅速站在训练家身前，伦琴猫冲冷水猴和花椰猴近乎暴躁地叫嚷，但后者对这威慑力十足的狂吼无动于衷。

“各自只携带一只宝可梦，该说你们是对自己太过有信心还是太过有信心呢。”

“是不是自信过剩，试一试便知晓。”

寇恩：“天桐，伦琴猫交由你控制。”

天桐：“OK，大干一场吧，寇恩。”

两兄弟相视一笑，交付出了彼此的信任，剩下的唯有相信他们与生俱来的默契。

“准备迎战，冷水猴。”

“上阵了，花椰猴。”

水蓝色与翠绿色的宝可梦应声而动，同时有了动作的是他们的训练家。

“『岩石封闭』！”

“『种子机关枪』！”

碎石漫天花雨般坠落而下，毫不留情砸向伦琴猫，同时『种子机关枪』的轨迹弥补了空间水平方向的疏漏，若伦琴猫要想从正面突破，就必须以肉体接下至少一道攻击。

耀目的电光笼罩住在场的所有人与宝可梦，『放电』的无差别攻击不仅逼退了冷水猴和花椰猴，还把来自上空和正前方的攻击通通打破。腾空的伦琴猫张嘴咬住一条嘶鸣的狂舞金蛇，以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑向了冷水猴！

花椰猴猛地推开冷水猴，替他承受下齿锋穿透皮肤和电流经身的双重痛楚，他不禁抡起小拳头敲打在伦琴猫脸上企图让对方松口，嘴里哇哇乱叫。这点绣花攻击不痛不痒的，伦琴猫目光一凛，加重了啃噬的力度，齿间飘飞起几抹血花。

野外对战不比正规的联盟赛事，没有执法人员会在达到某个警戒值时吹哨喊暂停，训练家和宝可梦分分钟皆是在死亡的边缘线试探。纵使日常生活人们有意无意去避免伤亡事故的发生，也难保会遇到那么几个不顾后果的疯子。很显然的，Shadow的人都具备成为疯子的潜质。

Shadow是什么时候聚合起来的一个团体，处在战斗中的寇恩和天桐已无暇去回想它的编年史，唯一清晰的是，目前已知的组织成员都有一段放不下的执念，共同的目标使他们找到了名为Shadow的母巢，为其贡献自己的绵薄之力，促使其壮大发展。

“浪费气力。”初山翔月说，“对着冷水猴再来一次『雷之牙』。”

伦琴猫甩头扔下花椰猴，刚聚集起来的电力转瞬间似是被无形的刀刃切断，嘴角的电火花四下流窜，她弓起脊背全身毛发倒竖，发出类似呜咽的低鸣。

看似无理取闹的行为是真的『无理取闹』，初山翔月失笑，这种和马戏团小丑一般的行径倒是意外地容易骗过他人的眼睛。

天桐没有打算留给对手调整的机会：“『种子炸弹』！”

花椰猴举起没受伤的手对准上空发射出一道能量，外壳坚硬的大种子从空中向下坠落，在快要砸在伦琴猫头顶上的片刻又分裂成无数小种子，接触到任何物体都会不分敌我进行轰炸。

“『冰之牙』，『高速星星』。”

『冰之牙』蓄起的刺骨寒气短暂集结在伦琴猫跟前，冻结了第一波落下的种子爆弹，从尾巴末端发射的高速旋转的星星穿过雾气披上一层寒冰铠甲，不甘示弱地和大大小小的种子飞弹对轰，短时间竟难以分出高下。伦琴猫不留恋战局，替自己开拓出道路就迅速脱身，几粒小种子摇摇晃晃落进地面的缝隙中。

初山翔月说：“你的后手是这招依附于『种子炸弹』的『寄生种子』对吧？的确在『种子炸弹』爆开之后很难区分，不过只要不被触碰到它就无法生长，自然对我的伦琴猫无效。”他大手一挥，“『疯狂伏特』。”

电气缠绕上伦琴猫的身姿直至覆盖全身，她如同一支利箭笔直刺向冷水猴并整个撞飞了他，同时『铁尾』一摆敲击向地面，『疯狂伏特』的电流又席卷过来，不计后果地直奔冷水猴。

冷水猴在空中不停翻滚，他顺着臀部一把揪住自己的尾巴扯至身前，尾巴尖端对准逼近自己的伦琴猫的双眼喷射出一股水流，伦琴猫失声惨叫，从半空中直直跌落下去。

“不错的反击。”瞥了眼痛苦甩头哀鸣的伦琴猫，初山翔月当下了然，“『盐水』。”

寇恩爽快承认：“是的。”

“Hiyappu！”

“不会让你有机会施展第二次『疯狂伏特』的。”天桐神情严肃，“花椰猴，『无理取闹』！”

然而花椰猴并没有遵从天桐的指示行动，他的身形在做出『无理取闹』的预备动作时停顿了一秒，很快便再度冲上前临时改变招式使出了『咬碎』。

无法使出『无理取闹』。天桐沉吟，唯一合理的解释是『封印』，但这也意味着战场上存在第二只敌方宝可梦。

二打二的双打吗……对手在暗处他们在明处，形势不利。

“都说三曜道馆需要三个人来同时担任首领之职源于单人实力不够，现在看来传言也是有一定道理的。”和神经紧绷的寇恩与天桐不同，站桩指挥的初山翔月自始至终都处于非常闲适的状态，这场战斗在他眼里无异于猫捉老鼠的游戏，伦琴猫为那只掌控局面的猫，冷水猴和花椰猴就是两只被玩弄于掌心的鼠，他只消在一旁作壁上观即可。“『电磁飘浮』。”

电气产生的浮力宛如一只看不见的手托举起伦琴猫，招式落空的花椰猴定定站在正下方和冷水猴大眼瞪小眼。

近身战的可能性被封锁，于是诸如『水炮』、『日光束』等特殊攻击层出不穷，伦琴猫气定神闲地躲避着各种攻击，『盐水』对视力的影响也逐渐消失。

“『电磁飘浮』的时限理应过了，为什么伦琴猫还在上空？”

寇恩试着叫冷水猴喷出『热水』，滚烫的沸水在伦琴猫脚下冲散开来，依旧无一命中，水珠通通洒下浸入地里。

“是『光墙』。”寇恩琢磨道，“伦琴猫在使用『电磁飘浮』的那刻就在利用『光墙』搭建空中战场。”

“正是如此。你们爬不上那个位置势必会用远程攻击，即使我的宝可梦不慎被击中，在『光墙』的削弱下亦没有了意义——美中不足的是由于属性限制，伦琴猫的极限就是构筑五米的高度。”

花椰猴的头顶伸缩出可延长的藤蔓，多出来的部分被他拎在手头甩了几个大圈扔出去，树藤的一端牢牢勾住一旁的柱子，花椰猴敏捷地荡过去附在石柱中央，又让藤鞭缠上冷水猴，用力拉扯上去将他抛向伦琴猫。

冷水猴毫不迟疑地喷射出最大威力的『水炮』，伦琴猫以『放电』回击，两股能量迎头直上对撞在一块，交接处聚集着一团黑色的烟雾。冷水猴和伦琴猫拼上了全力，谁都不愿成为第一个倒下的宝可梦。最终，他们掀起的风浪还是把没有稳固落脚点的冷水猴给刮了下去，他的双手胡乱扑腾着试图抓住什么不让自己继续坠落，然而都是徒劳。

意料之外的巨大的藤蔓网稳稳托住掉落的冷水猴，这一杰作的创作者花椰猴扶稳冷水猴，和他一起站在网子上与伦琴猫对视。

“Yanappu。”

花椰猴伸手从头顶的“花椰菜“里掏出一颗明黄色果实丢给身侧的冷水猴，自己则摘下两片叶子嚼碎吞下。

天桐：什么时候带的……

“天桐的花椰猴喜欢在头顶藏东西的毛病还是没变呢。”寇恩看着花椰猴一气呵成的动作，无奈地笑起来。

冷水猴把手中的文柚果塞进嘴里咀嚼吞咽，片刻后就变得生龙活虎起来，花椰猴的疲惫在叶片的疗愈作用下得到了缓解，手臂上的咬伤以肉眼可见的速度结了痂。

是花椰猴头上的……

“一时疏忽了。”

“Ren……”伦琴猫居高临下俯瞰恢复活力的冷水猴，滚圆的眼瞳斜睥而下，不满的神色溢于言表。

既然无法伤到宝可梦，就只有选择另外的道路。

无规则对战最简单明了的做法：令对手不能再使用宝可梦。

而要达到这样的结果的方式有两种：破坏精灵球、制伏训练家。

那么——

“寇恩。”

“我明白。”寇恩回应。

两人再次动了起来，这次不是为了协助宝可梦替他们观察全局或是腾出足够他们活动的空间，而是让自己投入作战。初山翔月已出战的宝可梦据推测是两只，剩下的精灵球必然在他身上，与其想尽法子毁掉其余精灵球的开关，不如直接打倒训练家。

伦琴猫从现在的位置跳下、落地要一秒，回到训练家身畔要两秒，一秒用于蓄力，发动攻击一秒，总计五秒。

五秒钟时间，足够他们做很多事。

宝可梦们理解了训练家的意思，放弃和伦琴猫的周旋，目标转变为地面上的青年。『水炮』和『日光束』接连指向初山翔月，声势浩大的攻击像是要把他生吞活剥的猛兽。

寇恩和天桐腿脚发力，以自己所能达到的最快速度向初山翔月冲刺，对面微愣的表情显然透露出没有预料到他们会硬来，但他丝毫不显慌张，甚至没有闪躲的打算……

花椰猴抽出藤鞭将二人拖拽回原地，天桐连站都没来得及站稳一屁股跌坐在地上，疼得他倒抽一口凉气。“怎么了花……”

惊雷拦截在他们前行的道路上，虽不是在效果更为明显的雨天，暴起的雷电依然气势如虹，在地面上划拉开一道深深的口子。寇恩和天桐不由为自己的处境捏了把汗，若不是花椰猴及时拉住他们，恐怕现在连命也不保了。

“闪电的速度再不济也比你们跑得快嘛。”

待烟尘散去，毫发无损的初山翔月笑吟吟站在他们跟前，若无其事地开着玩笑。

伦琴猫的『打雷』。

寇恩仰望过去，伦琴猫的姿态高雅照旧，只是眼瞳里盛满冷冽的警告意味。70%的命中率不为一击毙命，更多的是一种保护和威胁。

冷水猴的水流攻势悉数泼到地面上，缓缓蔓延到初山翔月脚下。地缝里忽的窜出大量绿色植物，它们如同有生命般疯狂扭动躯干，想要寻找可以寄生的对象。位于附近的初山翔月不幸成为最优目标，藤蔓们争先恐后捆绑住他的四肢并一点点蚕食他的体力。

『寄生种子』……什么时候？

“冷水猴的穗子当中含有营养丰富的水分，他时常从尾巴滴出水流用以浇灌花草树木，因此这股能量会是停止生长的『寄生种子』最好的催生剂。”

“劝你不要轻举妄动，你的训练家的生死可掌握在我们手上。”眼瞅寇恩面无表情地恫吓伦琴猫，天桐对这不协调的画面倒想吐槽不想吐槽的。

“呵呵呵……”与当下的情况不符，初山翔月发出了细碎的笑声。

他在笑什么？

“没关系，我的目的已经达到了。”初山翔月嘴角噙笑，纵使此时的身份是“人质”，他却还是那副处变不惊的模样，假如伯特在场或许早一拳招呼上去了，寇恩和天桐没有揍他的兴致，反而是对他的所言产生了疑问。

“目的？“

“真菰的梦梦蚀曾在梦之遗迹的爆炸中消失，几年未有音讯，我们推测梦梦蚀实际上依旧沉睡在这个梦之遗迹。”

不知为何寇恩有了很不好的预感，他依稀觉得初山翔月瞒下了很重要的线索，而这件事很可能改变合众未来的轨迹。

“梦之遗迹之所以会爆炸，是因为作为研究载体的梦梦蚀吸入过多不干净的梦发生了质变，使得他无法控制自己的力量。而如果运气足够好的话能利用这份同样掺杂了欲望的力量引出那个名为‘恶魔之子’的个体。

这么大的动静，应该足够引诱梦梦蚀现身了。”

话音刚落，蜷缩起来的浅粉色梦貘凭空现身于梦之遗迹的正中央，本该是粉红色的梦烟极度不稳定地在各种深色和浅色之间来回变幻，原来恬静的面容扭曲作一团，仿佛在极力忍耐着什么，又像是身陷醒不过来的多重梦魇，他在其中翻滚挣扎，却始终无法逃离。

“Mushar……”

“梦梦蚀！”天桐大喊一声跑过去想抱住他、抚慰他的痛苦。不想巨大的超能力拒绝他的靠近，顷刻将他弹开数米远。

“天桐！”寇恩跑过去接住他，因为过大的冲击力的作用两人齐齐摔在地上。

“Musharna！”梦梦蚀再也忍受不了纠缠不休的噩梦，发出撕心裂肺的尖叫，他的声音如同启动某个开关的按钮，梦之遗迹在下一秒开始剧烈震动，初步预判这影响力不比十几只宝可梦一起使用『大爆炸』弱。

与此同时遗迹的外沿渗出诡异的光，它们紫得炫目，红得通澈，蠕动着朝遗迹正上方的一个中心点聚拢，像是要把这片遗迹隔绝开来。

“什……怎么回事？”

“梦之遗迹，在发光？！”

伦琴猫抬起前爪割断『寄生种子』的藤蔓，初山翔月甩了甩手腕跨上伦琴猫的背，赶在“屏障”闭合前跳了出去。

他扭头看着那斑斓的五彩气泡，轻轻地说：“那么……再会喽，两位。”

“啊……应该是，再也不见了。”

“Munna……”

真菰的食梦梦的双眼不可抑制地亮起紫红色的微光，她贴紧窗玻璃，定定望着梦之遗迹的方向，软糯糯的鸣叫透露出某种无措和无力。

“不舒服吗，食梦梦？”松露注意到她的异样，放下正在研究的资料转而踮脚把瑟瑟发抖的食梦梦抱在怀里，冰凉的触感惊得她几乎控制不住扔掉食梦梦的冲动，“你的身体好冷！该不会生病了吧？姐姐……对了，去找姐姐！”

初山翔月简单给自己变好装混入三曜市的人流，不知道为什么今天街道上的人格外的多，不过倒方便他掩人耳目。

假借梦梦蚀或者“恶魔之子”之手干掉三曜市的道馆首领，再通过追踪能量波动的方式找寻并集团队力量捕获“恶魔之子”，完成Shadow计划的重要一步。

道馆馆主没了可以再找继任者，但短时间内难以确定人选，三曜市会陷入混乱，而且联盟的声誉不可避免会受到波及——一举多得。

哼……身为城镇的守护者要只有这点水平就没意思了。

“啊……精灵球掉了。”

小巧的球体因人群的碰撞弹跳脱离他的掌心，初山翔月发出短促的惊呼。由于视角问题他只能看见一双曲线优美的腿缓慢屈膝半蹲，一样白嫩的手拾起那颗不慎掉落的精灵球，而后站起信步朝他走来。

女式运动鞋，来人是异性。这样的认知没有让他起任何撩拨的念头，相反，初山翔月的观念一向是尽可能地尊重女士——对某个人大概会有例外，所以他并不急于拿回精灵球，而是舒展出自认为最亲切、最得体的微笑。

“那是我的精灵球，谢谢……”

咔。

“……您。”

左手被一个金属圆环限制了活动，他顺着手铐锁链的方向看过去，这才想起抬头一睹“好心人”的脸孔。谁料对方粗暴地伸过手抓住他的“脸”往旁侧大力一拽，假脸被从中间撕毁留下歪斜的断口，初山翔月的真实容颜被迫暴露，他顾不得其他，愣愣地注视着眼前英气逼人的女子。

“你被逮捕了，初山翔月。”


	15. Chapter 15

“哟，这不是绛雪吗？”很快地回过神，初山翔月不以为意，“也是，只有你才会轻易识破我的伪装。身为警官你怎么没穿制服？”

桐原绛雪不应，晃了晃扣在自己手腕上手铐的另一端，“今天你别再想从我眼皮底下溜走。”

“碰上许久不见的挚友，叙叙旧也不赖。”

桐原绛雪的嘴唇微微翕动，她咬紧牙关质问：“你……不，Shadow有什么目的？”

“目的啊？”初山翔月笑道，“目的就是——这个！”

他飞快抬起右腿狠狠踢在桐原绛雪的手腕上，女警官由于突如其来的强劲力道痛得半条手臂一麻，初山翔月的手刀立马劈了过来，准确无误地把那颗精灵球击出老远，红白球滚落在街道上，不消几秒便淹没在密集的人潮中。

“绛雪，很早以前我就说过，你不适合当警官。”

有别于平日的慵懒和散漫，初山翔月的眸子里透露出几分告诫的意味，像极了一个训斥不知世事的妹妹的普通邻家哥哥。她忽的想起数年前自己兴高采烈地向他挥舞一纸承载梦想的志愿表，并怂恿相好的少年和她报同一所院校。

“闭嘴。”桐原绛雪的手轻微抖动了一下，细长的柳叶眉撇下，疑似在克制某种即将喷涌而出的情绪，“回答我！Shadow到底想做什么！”

“机、密。”

他猜测自己一定笑得很贱，因为他成功摧毁了她最后的隐忍。他在桐原绛雪愠怒的眼中窥见了自己的表情，那份自如感放到当下显得无畏且无谓。他听见女子齿间厮磨的细微声响——那是桐原绛雪愤怒到极致时才会有的无意识动作。

“初山翔月，你这个混蛋！”

面对她的怒火，他仍然保持着一成不变的笑容。

看吧绛雪，我们所选择的道路早已不同。

原来道馆馆主颁发徽章这么随性吗？

修谨慎地将手中的徽章放入背包的内层，重新甩到背后。即便走出了道馆他的腿脚也在发软，每走一步都仿若在云端前行。宝可梦对战原来竟是如此消耗气力精力的竞技活动吗？

不过——

“没想到叶藤蛇是牧野聆心的宝可梦。”

修举起叶藤蛇，和她琥珀色的眼睛对视，企图找出什么不一样的地方。方才对战时情绪不怎么稳定，导致他完全忽视了最重要的情报。

“Tajia。”

不然呢？叶藤蛇鄙弃的眼神只剩了一种含义。你以为高武力值的纯种野生宝可梦随处可捡？修的反射弧应当是再去找那个叫源青枫的医生给修剪一番。

“嗨叶藤蛇，我在寻找牧野聆心，而你是她的宝可梦，”读不懂空气的少年忽然眯起眼睛浅浅地笑起来，这是叶藤蛇头一回见到他认真地在笑，沉寂数日的青空终于沾染上了尘世的温度，像是冰雪初融，流动着丝丝暖意，“我想我们的目的是一致的……”

她舔了舔唇瓣，凝视这个仿佛官方OOC的男生——不，应该说任何改变出现在他身上都有很重的违和感，这个人的存在本身就给她一种很奇妙的体会。叶藤蛇和修，两个本互不干涉的生命突然间有了产生交集的理由，抛却原来的“将就”，之后的日子很可能会沿同一条道路前行，创造共享的未来。

修半跪下来，右手心朝上翻过，“很抱歉……现在说这个可能有点晚——请容我正式询问：叶藤蛇，你愿意和我一起寻找聆心吗？”

修亮晶晶的瞳眸触动了她的某根心弦，四年前和四年后的光景巧妙重叠。曾几何时，有着相似眼神的少女也这样向她发出邀请，“跟我走吧，和我一起去见识从未遇过的景色。”

告别红豆杉博士的那天，肆在修去进行登记时和她进行了一场简短的谈话。

“和这家伙去旅行也好，合众也有了不同于往日的崭新风景。”她说话时没有看叶藤蛇，而是驻足在落地窗旁眺望远方，“说不定有机会遇到她。”

这样的前路是你指引给我的吗？聆心。

叶藤蛇足足和他对视了一分钟，郑重其事地把自己的爪子扣了上去。

收获盟友一只的修倒是没有被冲昏头脑，他还记得给高德转账这回事，回程的路上找了家银行在ATM机卡槽中插入了自己的训练家卡片。

到了现代社会人们更讲究简约便捷，因此训练家卡片也集护照、医保卡、银行卡等多种功用于一身，在卡片生效当日会激活所有功能并连通总数据库，若有遗失补办手续会繁复到让人忍不住有从联盟总大厦的顶楼跳下去的念头。但驾照是其中的一个特例，法律规定必须年满18周岁才能驾车行驶，因此在芯片更新数据前驾照这一块功能就是个空架子。

修查询好余额，切换界面点向转账的选项。

【请问是否确认转账给**·塞克斯先生？】

塞克斯？是高德的姓吗？手指在即时通讯器上滑动送出疑问的简讯，半分钟内对方给予了肯定的答复。对证完相关信息，修按下确认，系统提示转账成功后退卡走人。

一脸心满意足的少年抱紧自己的宝可梦走出银行，八点半的城市无论湿度还是温度都恰到好处的令人倍感清爽，叶藤蛇舒服地抻了个懒腰。街上行人渐多，三曜市热闹而不吵闹，三曜道馆矗立在城市一角，眺望过去和平常的咖啡馆别无二致。修眼见有晨练的人沿湖慢跑至城市彼端的公园，思量着自己要不要租辆单车和叶藤蛇玩上半把小时再回去权当培养感情……

“借过！”

风风火火的女子狂奔过来，在快要撞上修的瞬间让自己的身体向侧边移动，就这半秒的间隙，他的行动快于思维先行有了动作。

修拦下她，“怎么了博士？”怎么行色匆匆的？

“梦梦蚀……是梦梦蚀！食梦梦感应到了梦梦蚀的力量！”真菰的双手搭在修的肩膀上，十指收紧似是要捏碎他的锁骨，连珠炮弹似的语速快到修在脑内回放了两遍才仅是梳理出了“梦梦蚀”这个关键词。

“Munnamunna！”食梦梦焦急地附和，手舞足蹈比划着，生怕他不相信似的，死命咬住修的衣袖往梦之遗迹拖拽。

真菰的掌心滚烫沁着细小的汗珠。她的手一直在抖，眼神慌乱而恳切，卸去学者的冷静与理智，她看上去脆弱且易碎，修不敢出声，生怕自己无意的失言会弄得她情绪更加失控。

自知失态，真菰松开他的肩膀转去擦拭眼角的泪花，“对不起，可是……”

梦梦蚀对我很重要，非常、非常重要。

真菰自小就不是擅言语的人，内向寡言的她交不到要好的朋友，在妹妹松露出生前只有当时还是食梦梦的梦梦蚀陪伴她左右，直到在宝可梦学校结识红豆杉才算真正意义的交上了第一个挚友。

“食梦梦，我以后要用梦的力量造福世界，我保证。”

什么外貌、种族值我通通都不在乎，不会战斗也没有关系，只要你在我身边就好了——“我和红豆杉交流过了，她很支持我的想法，并且也给予了我理论上的支持。我要用你的力量向世人证明，脱离强弱的定义桎梏，任何一只宝可梦依旧有自己的价值。”

修半张脸藏在阴影里，时间以秒为单位流逝，少年的鼻息落到叶藤蛇的后脑勺上，痒痒的。

“走吧。”他突然出声，浓重的鼻音像是下了很大的决心。

“不能够放任不管不是吗？”修别开脸重复道，“别让最重要的伙伴等太久。”

寇恩默道他这辈子都不想再同梦梦蚀交手。

他和天桐被看不见的墙所隔离，他能透过梦烟的缝隙瞥见天桐和自己一样不停变换位置企图找到几面“墙”的“连接点”，然而他们找不到一丝一毫可用的线索，始终像乱窜的无头苍蝇。更糟的是从进入这个迷宫开始梦梦蚀就不见了踪影。

“冷水猴，铁……”寇恩突然收声，即刻改口，“『水之波动』。”

水蓝色的流体不断敲打在“墙”上，寇恩凝神去倾听感受，细微的震动延绵至他探不到终点的远处，敌人竟是在这个奇异的空间里修筑起了一座城。

大抵又是『光墙』。寇恩无奈，即使方才在初山翔月那里见识过了『光墙』多样化的用法，他依旧拿它没辙。电气系的伦琴猫充其量只能为自身提供一个落脚点，和这相比实在是小巫见大巫——在精神力和创造力上，一般的宝可梦远远不及超能系的控制精度。

冷水猴找了块柔软的地面刨出几抔土，土地却很快修复如初，接连试了几次都行不通。

“精神力场……”寇恩低喃，在别人铸起的主场活动总有种阴森的不安在心室翻滚。宝可梦的五感向来比人类强得多，连他都能捕捉到水流震动的杂音，超能系宝可梦恐怕早通过推导计算出他的确切方位了。

此地不宜久留。

“冷水猴，『报恩』！”

这……这个空间是怎么回事？

修和真菰皆呆愣在原地，原本的梦之遗迹被肉眼可见的紫红色屏障笼罩，部分不稳定的能量乱流甚至扭曲了他们对周遭景色的视觉感知。

强大的超能系宝可梦才能散发出的精神力场……叶藤蛇有些发怵，她从聆心那里听说过，身怀神兽级别能力的超能系及幽灵系宝可梦可以制造出独属于自己的力场，在那个特殊的空间里，“造物主”即是法则。

怎么会这样，真菰的梦梦蚀居然强大到了这等境地？

震耳的爆破声近在咫尺，巨大的气浪瞬间吞没两人两宝可梦。食梦梦双眼亮起紫红的光，气流在冲撞上他们前自动分岔开一条路，修眼尖，手指烟尘中某处缝隙说：“那里裂了道口子！”

真菰当机立断：“我们走！”

晶晶然的残渣四散铺满一地，须臾间这个力场被映照成了虹色的海洋。

寇恩在进行位移的同时弯腰夹住地上的水晶片划开不断接近自己的雾气，令人称奇的是，这枚薄薄的碎片穿过烟雾时竟吸入了部分梦烟封存起来。

形似人类的宝可梦主动撕去保护色的伪装，将自己真实的姿态完完整整地暴露出来。

魔墙人偶。

“『冰冻光束』！”

魔墙人偶变戏法般丢出倒提着的昏迷过去的梦梦蚀，目标是覆水难收的那记冰蓝色光线，蓝发青年心底一凉，这时再强制收招也来不及了……

“『陀螺球』！”

借助加速度高速旋转的球体冲散了光束再径直撞向魔墙人偶，空气分子在她的指挥下跃动硬化，看不见的空气墙令食梦梦的攻击戛然而止。

“梦梦蚀！”真菰失声惊叫。躺在地上的是梦梦蚀，是她的梦梦蚀！

悄无声息的『催眠术』经镜面多重反射起到绝佳效果，距玻璃最近的真菰和修倒下食梦梦支起的『神秘守护』屏障才完全成型，护下了较远的寇恩和另外两只宝可梦。

战斗的过程就是这样瞬息万变，一个不留神就会丢失性命。

“你们谁会使用『秘密力量』？”

不能战斗的训练家显然处于任人宰割的状态，用『秘密力量』在这个力场里再打通一个能够放开手脚的里空间是目前最要紧的事。

食梦梦乖顺制造出一个仅供他们战斗使用的神秘空间，很简单直白的四四方方构造，不含任何多余的人或物。

魔墙人偶偏了偏脑袋，浑浊的目光找不到焦点所在，像是一具没有生命的木偶。

「一起上！」

食梦梦招呼上叶藤蛇，技能的彩光迸射，魔墙人偶不躲不避，摆正了自己的头颅。

强大的念力无声无息冲散了他们的合力攻击，如同被浪潮吞噬的窒息感紧紧扼住食梦梦和叶藤蛇，几乎要将她们的内脏和骨头碾碎，仿佛要由内到外挤压个干净才罢休。大口的鲜血不受控制地从腹腔中冒了出来，顷刻染红了脚下的地面。

双方的等级存在绝对的差异。叶藤蛇不甘地认识到了这一点，对手太强大，已经超出了普通宝可梦的能力极限。胸膛深处传来战栗的回响——源自对力量的恐惧。

赢不了。

同样具有超能属性的食梦梦也做不到全身而退，魔墙人偶的精神波动稳定得惊人，她无法寻得一处突破口来挽救这一边倒的局面。归根结底还是自己太弱小了吗？

寒气凛冽，魔墙人偶后仰过视角，『冰冻拳』的拳风紧接而至，却是穿透一片虚无命中岌岌可危的地面，倒刺般的坚冰尖锐竖起，如同一朵盛放于荒芜中的水晶雕花。

本体不在场上？

转瞬间寇恩发现了最致命的问题，需要击倒的对象本身没有参与战局。

没办法了——

寇恩长出口气，手指挑开挡住右眼的长发，漂亮的圆目有如一池结冰的水，冷淡而坚定，“就让我，和我高贵的水属性来迎战。”

“Hiyappu！”

“『冰雹』，『水流环』。”

“寇恩一旦脱离辅助定位就会成为三人中的最强者。”伯特和天桐曾在馆主入职必填的资料卡中写下了如此的评价，论单一对战能力他俩极少有机会赢过寇恩，实际上道馆凭他一人也是能镇守下来的，偏生寇恩不喜过于频繁的激烈对战，在联盟对他们发出三曜道馆的试用邀请时，寇恩提出了史无前例的“三人共同担任道馆首领”的假想。

“作为引导方，第一个道馆的首要任务应是教导新人训练家属性相克的原理。我们三兄弟分别擅长使用草系、火系和水系，和联盟统一发放的新手宝可梦呈一一对应关系，也便于新手理解——以上为我的全部意见。”

走出联盟大门，天桐止不住地叹息。寇恩冷静从容的发言无疑会将联盟原本“三人中选拔出一个最优者”的计划打破，他的主张无异于向联盟摊牌：三个都要，或者一个都得不到。想到自己可能会成为寇恩的负累，他就一阵难受。

“挺起胸膛，天桐。”寇恩眼里闪烁着不容置疑的光彩，他说，“我们每一个人都有做道馆首领的资格，不是吗。”

“是啊是啊，要打起精神啊天桐！”伯特附和，“不过寇恩的提议真的太大胆了！议会上可着实吓了我一跳。”

数日后联盟破例批准三人一同守护三曜市。寇恩的对战风格逐渐趋于普通训练家，在联盟人士聚会举办的双人对战中他也更多地充当辅助型选手，把更多的舞台留给伯特和天桐，以致于很多共事多年的同事都不知道，寇恩原是三兄弟中最耀眼的存在。

“『岩石封闭』！”

密集的石块在冷水猴的操控下不再是凭个头限制对手行动的大家伙，它们分散成细碎的石头雨和冰雹一同纷扬洒落，打算以魔墙人偶的体力劣势逼迫其现身。

静下心来倾听，寇恩，敌人不可能无故消失，只要找到不同的击打声响，就能揪出她的所在……

当、当……

不对。

当当、当……

也不是这里。

啪嗒、啪嗒……

“两点方向，『暴风雪』！”必须夺得先机！

凛冬已至。

在冰雹天气的强化下暴风雪的威力与命中成倍增长，寒流要填满整个力场的上半空不过两三秒的工夫，魔墙人偶无处遁形。

冷水猴踏着巨浪拉近了他们之间的距离，『报恩』的重击实打实地落在魔墙人偶脸上，拳头像是在揉面团深深陷了进去，面对不合常理的现象，冷水猴没有来由地感到毛骨悚然。

「死吧。」

风雪中无端扩张出两个的洞穴，撕裂的空间口喷射出的数个念力球体毫无遗漏命中地冷水猴，一切发生得极快，受过良好训练的冷水猴甚至来不及反应。

该死，什么时候发动的『预知未来』？

『念力』叠加『精神干扰』的重力将他按压进地面，是普通宝可梦无论如何也不可能独自达成的效果，可魔墙人偶就这么云淡风轻地做到了。

透明色的玻璃片混杂在冰雹中意图给魔墙人偶来个出其不意的偷袭，她偏转过脑袋用精神力压裂了它，同一时间寇恩的肘击叩打在她脑袋上，双重的攻击消失得无影无踪，可是冷水猴发现他再没有一根完好的骨头可以支撑自己站起来。

“冷水猴！”

水晶刀片暴雨般倾泻而下，如此大范围且集中的攻击寇恩自然避不开，结结实实地以人类的血肉之躯接下了魔墙人偶的攻击。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”

双臂举过头顶企图减少自己受到的伤害，但是当神经元完整将那份尖锐的疼痛不间断地输送进他所有的感官，寇恩才知道区区一个“疼”字实在很难精准描述出此刻的感受。

意识被迅速抽离，恍惚间好像听到冷水猴在叫自己的名字……嘛，应该是幻听吧。寇恩微笑，毕竟他不是被上天予以祝福的“天选者”，不可能听见宝可梦说话的……

刀片阵雨停歇，寇恩不倒的身影终是弯起一个弧度。他跪倒在满地玻璃渣中，脆弱的躯体因此添上更多伤痕，温热的液体淌过他的小腹、手心及大腿，入目皆是黏乎乎的色块。他没有来由地庆幸伯特和天桐的不在场，不用亲眼见到他被戳成筛子的惨状。

伯特，天桐……若有下辈子，我们还会是兄弟吗？

还有冷水猴，让你陷入危机真是抱歉……以后记得找个平凡人做训练家，安稳度过一生。

冷水猴的眼泪不争气地涌出，润湿了整张脸。他的四肢筋骨几近被全数割断，不但没有保护好重视的寇恩，还使得他遇险。

魔墙人偶捏着一块水晶片靠近冷水猴，丝丝殷红顺着纹路蜿蜒而下，没有感情的眼底容不进他濒临崩溃的面容，她静静地看着冷水猴失去意识，举起了手中锋利的尖刃。

叮！

「……」

魔墙人偶默默看着被弹向旁侧的水晶片，抿紧嘴角抬高视线，一片绿叶自她眼角飘落，其后远远屹立着一个绿色的身影。叶藤蛇指尖微张，如同雕塑般注视着魔墙人偶的方向，显然刚刚的拦截攻击出自她手。

瞳孔的红鲜活得宛若下一秒就会汩汩溢出血来，或许世界上最为价值连城的红宝石都及不上它十分之一的美丽。但只有与之对视的人才知晓，那美丽的外表下潜伏的是令人胆寒的压迫感。

魔墙人偶的抽气速度似风箱，小腿抖动，乐得合不拢嘴。她的大脑被名为渴望的激素填满，迫不及待想要收割叶藤蛇的皮囊及力量，以她的性命作为庆祝自己新生的祭品。

她收敛起几分露骨的贪恋，然而痴狂的表象久久未能平息。

「你的血液真好闻，‘傲慢’。」

「我想你大概是‘色欲’。」

“叶藤蛇”对她精确的直觉许以赞赏的注目，余光瞥了眼一动不动的梦梦蚀，手搭上寇恩的脖颈，触摸到微弱的脉搏。

这样的大出血居然都没有死透，「嘁……杂草一样的生命力。」

「活不过两分钟。」“叶藤蛇”咬破自己的手指，俯下身把那一点鲜艳的红色涂在寇恩唇间。

「传闻中没有心的‘傲慢’居然关心起了一个人类的死活。」魔墙人偶冷笑，原本的空间像是被蛮力强行拧碎，精神力场与『秘密力量』建造的双重空间撤离，取而代之的是全新的由镜面构成的世界，「就让我来检验检验，你是否不负我们七人中‘最强’的名号。」

「一口一个‘傲慢’吵死了，我是有名字的。」

「名字？」魔墙人偶的表情像是听到了天底下最好笑的笑话，讥讽的笑容无限张大，「你也配有名字？」

「有没有名字，何须杂修点头承认。」

“叶藤蛇”线条明晰的嘴角牵引起冷傲的一笑，端庄艳丽令人不由拜倒。她的周身环绕起风，温和抚慰之中翠绿的能量新生跃动。

「记清楚了，将死之人，我的名字是棂。」


	16. Chapter 16

“魔墙人偶？”

那个男人，是第一个向我伸出手的人类。

“真是少见，能在城市边缘看见魔墙人偶，是走散了还是野生宝可梦？”这人四下打量了会儿，又弯下腰确认她的状态，温和的眼睛映出一道狼狈的身姿轮廓，“好纯净的眼神——你好像受伤了？我带你去治疗。”

没有得到作答的反应，人类主动牵起了那血迹斑斑的手，“若是痊愈你仍然没有可去的地方……不介意的话，可以来我的马戏团哦。”

没有答应。亦没有拒绝。

只是木讷地被这样牵起带离了这里，自踏出黑暗角落的瞬间，夕阳温暖的光辉灼伤了她的眼。

只要能够远离这个地方——

一步一回头。

暗红的斑块逶迤，点点洒在来时的道路上。目光飘忽至更远的郊区，天色渐暗，昏黄的云层下森林罩上一天中最后的暖黄光晕，一派祥和宁静，一如以往的每一个傍晚。尽管不是目光所能及之处，那副人间炼狱的景象却始终摆脱不掉。

不是受伤。

她不自觉握紧了男人的手。

而是屠夫不可避免地沾上了无辜生灵的鲜血。

魔墙人偶占据着这个空间的最高点，十根手指灵巧摆动，似是顶尖钢琴家的双手在琴键上来回飞舞，演奏出行云流水的乐曲。在她的领域中空气皆听从她的号令，指尖跃过的地方生出硬质的墙壁，再借由强大的精神力片片拧碎，刀片阵雨的形成过程大抵如此。

空气取之不尽，魔墙人偶的攻击自然用之不竭，棂无暇去计算这是发动的第几波攻击，她的行动范围有限，上空随时会降下的刀片雨就像数枚不定时炸弹，稍不留意就会命丧于此。魔墙人偶也不傻，早在建构起新空间的同时就竖起数面玻璃墙，层层难以直接用肉眼观察的障壁极大阻碍了棂的活动，引以为傲的速度优势也得不到施展的余地。

「嘁。」

『魔法叶』绚烂的光辉为这个特异的空间增添了别样的色彩，绿色的乱流主动迎上锋利的玻璃片，以己身的韧性接下了锋利的刀尖。

叶身在接触到刀片的刹那发生了弯折现象，再由此把附着在尖头上的全部力量卸掉并分散出去，使之不再构成威胁。魔墙人偶咯咯狞笑：「不愧是‘傲慢’，同时对数以千计的个体进行精准操控，我越来越想要你了！」

「那就凭本事来取。」

棂的掌中光华暴涨，她猛地将这股能量注入地里，接二连三的草柱拔地而起，纷繁的绿叶遮天蔽日般盈满整个空间，霸道的气流像是要将一切卷入碾碎为粉末才肯罢休。看不见的墙也被叶片厮磨划过，奏出刺耳的杂音。

精神力场辅助下施加的精神重压无法轻易压垮和自己等同实力的敌手，当『精神干扰』的力量强制将『草之誓约』压下时，场上已寻不见棂的踪影。

『刀叶』斩切空气向着魔墙人偶横劈过来，棂自认自己的偷袭还称得上出其不意，然而和击中肉身的触觉大相径庭，她的攻击被迫在距魔墙人偶数厘米的位置止住。通过先前的大范围攻击她是可以确定这里本没有这块碍事的玻璃的——

『光墙』。

通过镜面的反射、折射和散射来定位吗？棂瞥了眼地面上那些玻璃墙，倒挺像她干得出来的事。魔墙人偶的光感非比寻常，对光源的感知能力达到了顶峰的她，对光的行进路线自也是了若指掌。

换言之，只要存在可反光的物品，整个空间都在她的监视之下。

冷气贴着她的皮肤流过，像是被剧毒的大蛇缠绕过全身的冰凉和麻木感，棂心下一惊，维持着现有姿势迅速使出『刀叶』，借着击碎玻璃的反作用力飞快弹离原位。不出她的预料，向上约摸半米的空间毫无预兆地被未知力量撕裂开一道黑黝黝的口子，大批浅青色的能量球坠落而下，方才棂待的位置给生生凿出了一个大窟窿。

啧，连那恼人的玻璃都被『预知未来』给打穿了。

「看见没‘傲慢’，时间是能够弥补先天差距的！」

魔墙人偶的语气轻飘飘的，甚至带了些讥讽的笑意，不可谓不得意。她自始至终没有挪动过位置，这个世界里发生的任何事却都在她的股掌之中，由她掌握，由她书写。那张滑稽脸上的五官几近扭作一团，直教人一阵反胃恶心。

「怎么了？再不使出真本事陪我玩玩，你的命也就没有留下的价值了。」

何等的嚣张。

的确，虽然体力有在持续的战斗中受到损耗，但就目前而言双方都未伤分毫，若是长时间纠缠不清，先被消耗殆尽的定是进攻的那一方。

「呼——」

果然……

粉嫩的小舌缓慢舔舐过嘴角，棂微微伏下身子，「真是糟糕透顶的恶趣味。」

魔墙人偶的笑容出现了一丝裂痕。棂的眼神是她最熟悉不过的眼神，装载不可一世的骄傲、目空一切的无畏，和她作为食物链顶端的存在时简直一模一样——然而，其中还混杂进了别的、她所没有的什么东西，使得那泛着冷意的瞳眸更为明艳美丽。

肮脏的杂质。她无端对那双漂亮的眼睛产生了极大的怒意及厌恶，魔墙人偶按耐不住想把它们从那张好看的脸蛋上抠挖出来，享受把晶体捏爆的快感，再将原拥有者作为自己的食物吞噬掉！

又是一轮刀片雨，她选择了密度更大的攻击方式，然而棂的移动速度相较之前快了很多，魔墙人偶注意到她准确无误地闪过了所有的障碍物。

「我的视觉是及不上你，不过找出被刮花的镜面还是绰绰有余。」

掌心触地，巨大的吸引力使『叶暴风』的领域轰然展开，转瞬扩张成强势的飓风。锐利的刀片阵雨粗暴地扯开绿叶的漩涡，直直撕裂棂的胸口，刀刀皆瞄准要害。鲜艳的红喷溅而出，她并未减缓速度，反而更加用力地奔到魔墙人偶身前，沾染上血污的『刀叶』拍击而至，魔墙人偶生生受下这一击，但下一秒更加渗人的出血量却是在提醒她们一个不争的事实。

一柄尖刀深深没入棂的小腹。

不顾身上沾染的血迹，魔墙人偶狂笑着将挑至刀尖的棂自高处甩下。

「是我！是我赢了！‘傲慢’！我赢了！！」

棂的嘴角弯曲起一个诡异的弧度。

手握胜利的——

是我才对。

低低吟诵起晦涩的语言，沉重的咒文庄严回响，千斤顶一般的重压负在魔墙人偶身上，令她动弹不得分毫。

她认得这语言，是现代社会失传的古精灵语，就连身为古代种的魔墙人偶自己也很少使用——不，哪里不对……

魔墙人偶蹙眉，从棂被打落开始，这里的温度就突然升高且没有停止的迹象。她极力挣扎想要摆脱这仿佛中了定身魔咒的情况，面对不可预测的未来她终是轻微颤抖起来。

施加在她身上的重力并非来自棂念诵的古精灵语，而是她的本能在传递着名为“恐惧”的、不曾体会过的情绪。

她在害怕，因此她挪不开步子。

无法逃离，宛如结局已被注定。

整个镜面空间被火海侵袭，炽烈的火舌箭矢般窜上高空，就连魔墙人偶身上残留的棂的血也仿佛被什么引燃一般化为火焰迅速灼烧，堪称不可思议的上千度高温足以将任何事物焚烧殆尽，何况区区血肉之躯的宝可梦。

那是吞没一切的烈火。它在欢叫！在舞蹈！

「啊啊啊啊啊——！！」

上空回荡着魔墙人偶痛彻心扉的嘶吼：「不可能！草系宝可梦不可能会使用火系技能！！」

棂微笑，低声呢喃：「你以为我之前那么玩命地近你的身是为了什么啊……」

以血为祭，流焱当空。

镜世界失去支撑它存在的力量渐次破碎，残破的碎片里满满承载的都是魔墙人偶过去的回忆。

魔墙人偶是马戏团的王牌明星，擅长扮演小丑逗人发笑。

她不知道何谓“喜欢”，只是日复一日地重复自己被教授的技术。她很聪明，掌握要领极快，加之种族天赋，很容易就成为了王牌当家。每当表演赢得满堂喝彩，就是她内心里最为愉悦的时候——即使她并不知道这份心情源于何处，又是因为什么奇妙的反应才得出的结果。

但魔墙人偶很清楚这并非由于什么“喜欢人类”、“热爱这份工作”、“把‘让人们露出笑容’当作自己的使命”之类的低贱理由而产生的自豪感，仅仅是因为那个男人会对她笑。

在这样的日子里，她的杀戮心理也得到了抑制，魔墙人偶甚至觉得，她或许终会被这样的生活磨去作为“七原罪”的本性。生来便是高位者的她本能地瞧不起那些被人类驯化的宛如家畜的宝可梦，但不知为何，在他的身边竟会对那些劣等种生出一分理解。时间一长，只是被他注视着就会无端平和下来，有时那空无一物的胸膛则会很奇异地变得滚烫，双颊也时常不自然地升温。

这一切美好的幻影，止于她从皮球上摔下来那天。

那时的肉体感受放到如今的臆想中会失了其真实感，唯一清晰的是自己摔掉了两颗牙，血沫星子沾到了嘴角，腥甜的液体泛着苦味。台下的观众猜想是她有意为之，都捧腹大笑夸赞她的演技绝妙，只有她自己明白那是一次失误。

前排一个捂住眼睛的小女孩悄悄将手指扒拉开一条缝，瞧见了自她眼中滑落的晶莹颗粒，小心地拉扯身旁女性的衣袖，“妈妈，那只魔墙人偶在哭哎。她一定很疼。”

“你做得真棒，魔墙人偶，你就是明日之星！”男人在演出结束后高兴地搂住她，顾自沉浸在对未来的展望中。“太棒了，接下来我们可以去飞云市，甚至更大的雷文市进行表演，然后名满全合众！这真是太棒了！”

好痛好痛好痛好痛——！真的好痛啊……从前会因为他的言行变得温暖的胸膛犹如以往那样空荡荡的冰凉彻骨，剥夺了她在长久平淡生活中滋养出的情感中仅存的温度。

到头来，他所给予的不过是对工具的一点关怀罢了。

魔墙人偶在深夜离家出走，不再对任何人和事抱有依恋的她久违地感受到了那股不安分的力量的暴动，没有对过往的人和事出手是她最后的仁慈。

棂侧脸仰望层层分离的异空间，胸腔的跳动一下比一下沉重。

带着回忆长眠吧，“色欲”。

「啊……」

棂感到一丝不对劲，伸手摸上脸颊，指尖率先触及一片湿润。

叶藤蛇，哭了？

是了，她们共用一颗心在悲鸣，如何不感同身受？

修躺在床上，两眼无神地望着天花板。他也不清楚自己到底有没有在看天花板，等反应过来自己在看时他的注意力又转移到了别处。

阿觉瞥了眼他要死不活的鬼样，嚼着买回来的零食，含混不清道：“唔酥都叽电了尼想岁到森么嗣候？”

修问：“你们怎么找到我们的？”

“是高德的功劳哦。他说你太久没回来不正常，打电话问伯特又说你早就离开了，顺道提及寇恩和天桐去了梦之遗迹也一直没音讯，索性一起搜寻了。”咽下嘴里的食物，阿觉抖了抖空掉的包装袋，噘了噘嘴，又打了个哈欠。“你不用一直这么萎靡不振。”发生那种事也不是你的错。

修跟没听见似的翻过身背对阿觉。

“真菰博士她，现在一定很伤心吧。”

阿觉耸肩。

“谁知道呢。”

真菰抱膝坐在自家院子里，眼里空落落的没有生气。她的面前是一个隆起的插有小木板的小土堆，简简单单的构成了梦梦蚀的坟墓——松露拿小铁锹挖土，真菰亲手埋葬了他。

天桐抵达目的地时看到的就是这样一幅景象，精干的女博士一夜之间憔悴了不少，紫色长发散乱地披在肩头，她像是在看着土堆沉思，又像是什么都没在想。

“汇报完了？和联盟。”真菰突然出声，天桐总算确认了她没有在神游。

“嗯……理事长说今明两天之内会召开等级为SS的视频会议，合众所有要职人员不得缺席。”

“很少会看到你们聚集起来讨论一件事。”这样的意外评级也只是SS，3S的会议是要等阿尔修斯降临毁灭世界吗？不，那个时候再召开什么狗屁会议恐怕都无济于事。

天桐寻思片刻，把一枚夹杂粉色烟雾的水晶片拿出来放在手心，“遗迹里捡到的，我猜是寇恩在对战中偶然收集的……大概是梦梦蚀吸入过的梦境的外溢反映，我和伯特一致认为交由你来处置比较妥当。”

真菰没有波澜的眼眸凝视着那枚亮晶晶的玻璃片，等天桐略觉手酸才犹疑着拿过。

“寇恩他……还好吗？”

……

“还在抢救，我一会儿去急救中心等消息，方便第一时间联系伯特。”天桐沉吟，高德还是很有本事，认识源青枫这个首屈一指的名医，要知道连冠军在他那里问诊都是要排号的。

“现在就去！”真菰的眼神一瞬间火热得烫人，“现在、立刻、马上！寇恩需要你的陪伴。”

绿发侍者欲言又止，他又看了看真菰，对着那个小土堆一鞠躬，终是朝着救助站的方向奔跑而去。

送走了天桐，真菰小心翼翼地把这脆弱得随时都会消散的梦烟提取出来交给一旁的食梦梦，她也不确定被吃掉再吐出来的梦是否还能进行二次重塑，她将唯一的筹码放上赌桌，唯愿拿回本该属于自己的东西。

这个梦似乎特别美味，食梦梦的表情看上去很高兴，情不自禁吐出粉色的烟雾来。

雾里满满的都是她的梦，面对陌生的情景真菰全无印象。

梦里的她获得了一种叫梦之能源的新型能量，并且利用这种清洁能源使合众的发展更为欣欣向荣。幼年形态的梦梦蚀——也就是食梦梦那时还处于懵懂期，他望着真菰恬静的睡颜也眯起眼睛笑起来，一口吃掉了她的梦，还不满足似的咂咂嘴，趴在她脑袋上假寐，等待训练家做下一个美梦好投喂他。

是了，被食梦梦和梦梦蚀吃掉的梦将不再于记忆里留下痕迹，难怪她完全不记得。这个梦里“梦之能源”的概念比她自己思索出来的要早得多，真菰晃晃脑袋，若不是这个梦被梦梦蚀吃掉了，指不定她早就投身于对梦之能源的研究了。

第二个场景是原本的梦之研究所爆炸那天，进化后的梦梦蚀身上插满仪器的金属管，他的表情很痛苦，就像一个孱弱的小孩被不良少年狠狠揍了好几拳却叫喊不出来。豆大的冷汗滑下，打湿了小部分台面。

混杂了部分的记忆的梦吗？真菰若有所思，这又是一项新的发现。

她看向食梦梦，示意她放出下一个梦境。

梦梦蚀并没有失踪，引发爆炸后虚弱的他一直沉睡于梦之遗迹，为了不被居心叵测的人发现他选择藏匿起自己的气息，隐去自己的存在。他等着有朝一日真菰来找他，但再没有一双手会温柔托起他，也再没有一个女声会唤他的名字。

再等等，她一定会来的。

虽然陷入梦境，但是对外界的感知能力依旧存在。遗迹的杂草从小苗长到了齐腰的高度，先前在此筑巢的豆豆鸽也进化成了波波鸽远离乡土，积雪覆盖过这破旧的遗迹也年年化作春水滋润土壤。

漫长的等待总是煎熬的，梦梦蚀试着放出一点梦烟，烟雾中的真菰还是个小孩子，她第一次遇到名为食梦梦的宝可梦，欣喜之情溢于言表。

“你是被我的梦吸引过来的吗？”

她没来由地被唤起了回忆，梦梦蚀不是她在野外捕获的宝可梦，待某次自己从睡梦中转醒就瞧见一坨粉红的圆球也趴在她的桌上睡得正香，口水流了小半张桌子。

缘分就此结下，一人一宝可梦一起生活，一起长大，倒也这样度过了十几个年头。

在寇恩试图破坏由魔墙人偶建造的玻璃墙时，梦梦蚀还剩最后一口气。他艰难撑开半只眼，一动不动地盯着某个方位。

真菰，他最爱的人，终于来接他了。

“梦梦蚀！”

我在哟，主人……

再见……

看到这里真菰再也忍不住，她死死捂住嘴不让自己哭出声。她跪在地上，脊背弯曲将自己缩成一团，任泪水交错纵横。

伯特觉得备受煎熬。

有那么一段时间他真是恨透了自己道馆馆主的职务，血浓于水的亲人在急救室命悬一线他却不能亲临现场为寇恩祈祷，只能焦急等待天桐传来的消息。

道馆早已打烊，但出于己身的责任在和天桐换班前他不能离开这里。室内一片漆黑，除了一盏落地灯找不出一丝光源。爆香猴蹲坐在沙发扶手上，担忧地望着自家隐忍不语的训练家。

神呐……伯特十指紧扣，关节隐约发白。如果可能，他愿意付出一切去交换一个奇迹。

通讯器嗡嗡鸣响，是来自天桐的电话。

“喂喂、伯特！”对面的呼吸特别急促，想必是一路跑去急救室的。

“寇恩已经脱离危险了，你不用担心……”

后面天桐还说了什么伯特已经听不见了，他捂紧嘴缓慢滑坐在地上，泪流不止。

“啊啊、本大爷就知道，”他哑了声，却依然在笑，“寇恩那家伙怎么可能丢下我们……”

太好了、太好了……

“你遇到的奇葩真不少。”源青枫脱掉手术服换回他的日常装束，戏谑的目光在等他下班的高德身上来回扫荡，“凌晨那个在爆炸中只受轻伤，早上送来这个全身无一完好的地方还能保住性命——万幸，那张脸差点就可惜了。这个人情你打算怎么还？”

“你看，我没什么拿得出手的东西，不如请你吃碗拉面？我知道飞云市有家新开的拉面馆，那味道，绝妙。”

虽然知道奸商不奸就不是奸商了，但奸诈成这样是源青枫始料未及的，敢情他近十个小时的操劳只抵得过一碗拉面？这货成功刷新了他的下限并且不可见底。

“我说，死小孩的伤可以说是你庇护下的结果，那寇恩呢？他的造血功能非常强大，几乎是外流多少就再生多少，他真的是普通人吗？”

“据我所知是——至少不是‘天选者‘。”

源青枫的脸色在高德说出“天选者”三个字时阴沉下不少，良久干巴巴回应一句：“被上天赠予祝福的异能者，生活未必会好过多少。”

“是啊。”

置身于纯粹的幽蓝色的世界，找不到边线，叶藤蛇抬头便能看见浅到几近透明的冰晶蓝“雪花”接二连三飘落，低头则是如同镜面一般平整光滑的水面以及自己的倒影。见鬼的是自己仍违反物理定律，好好地伫立在此。

但，确确实实是人世间稀少的美景。

抬眼望去，远方半沉入水中的一弯三日月上，高贵的君主蛇含笑安静地注视着这位访客。一笑倾人城，赛过世间任何以唯美闻名的画作。

「欢迎来到我的世界。」


	17. Chapter 17

“都到齐了吗？”

秘书模样的男子毕恭毕敬地翻阅手里的名册逐个核对，“卡米兹蕾·罗德利小姐因全球时装周的出展无法参与会议；亚坤·厄尔斯先生事务繁忙抽不开身，故视频参与会议；三曜道馆由于伯特·特瑞克恩先生留守安抚民众、寇恩·特瑞克恩先生住院，所以只有当事人天桐·特瑞克恩先生出席。训练馆首领与会人员9人全数到齐。”

发问者略微颔首，细长的十指交错平放于桌上，镜片后的狭长双眸顺次看过会议长桌的两侧。

天桐，阿萝艾，亚堤，风露，淡竹，夏卡，霍米加，西子伊。这些姿态、年龄各异的男男女女正是现下合众地区的诸位道馆馆主，世界排名前列的精英人士。无论哪一个都不是能轻易得罪的主。

即使马上就要召开的是SS级会议，亚堤的视线和画笔也自始至终就没从素写本上移开过，听到秘书的报告他不禁冷笑一声，“卡米兹蕾那女人还是以自己的工作为最优。”

“尽磨磨唧唧些形式主义的东西，天大的事都能给你们拖死。”标识有“帆巴市”字样的荧幕里映出一个卧于转椅中的男人，他的右手食指不断敲击桌面，每隔数秒就会抬起左手腕确认金表上的指针刻度，“我的时间可是很贵的。”

仿佛为验证他话语中的真实性，被放置一旁的手机从视频接线成功就没停止过振动，亚坤每掐掉一个电话就会咂一次舌，敲打桌面的次数则更为频繁。换作平常他绝对立马甩脸走人，管你对面是联盟主席还是阿尔修斯。

天桐无奈，余光一一扫过室内神色不一的脸孔，他又一次深刻感受到了这届道馆首领的确极富个性。拿亚坤·厄尔斯举例子，他的传言即便是新人馆主的天桐也略有耳闻，各方说辞对他褒贬不一，当事人倒是向来都左耳进，不屑地哼一声，右耳出。

“为琐事烦心等于看着金钱的流失！”

和这些人共事无疑会很辛苦。青年侧目，长桌尽头的男性面孔介于男性的英俊与女性的清丽之间，阴阴柔柔的，眉眼低垂大概是在阅读资料，文弱的书生气毕露无遗，身材瘦削仿佛风一吹便会如薄纸飘走。

这是第五个代理者了吧？天桐扶额。内木田直人——他提早看过了他的名片，这样要气势没气势的人真能镇住道馆首领们，顺利主持会议吗？

“那么，请容许我做个开场白。”

男人似是完成了记忆工作，合上资料起身，含笑且彬彬有礼地对着面前的人们和投影折下身，是非常标准的90°大鞠躬。

“贵安，各位尊敬的训练馆首领。首先，诸位百忙之中来参与这次紧急会议，在下权且代表联盟高层向在座各位致以最高谢意。我是理事长的全权代理者，内木田直人。”

“头一次见的生面孔呢。”阿萝艾笑道。

“是的，作为新人能和诸位大人物共事，不胜荣幸。”内木田直人含蓄微笑，指腹时不时摩挲上佩戴于左手食指的蓝宝石戒指。

“听你的口音不是合众人啊。”

“地道的关东人。”

“噢——关东吗？”亚坤稍微来了点兴趣，“听闻关东的月见山很有名。”

每年合众都会在帆巴市举办精英会集的宝可梦世界锦标赛（Pokémon World Tournament，简称PWT），身为全权负责人亚坤或许记不住有哪些来自关东的参赛者，作为商人却很符合人设地对月见山的种种如数家珍。

“月见山盛产珍惜材料，想必很对您的胃口，恰巧我也有那么几位熟人可介绍认识。”

他说话的语气也符合文官一贯的舒缓，三两言语抚平了亚坤的躁动。和聪明人的交谈能最大限度提升效率，内木田直人目前的表现堪堪触摸到现场与会人员的及格线。

风露轻笑：“是个老实人。”

“好了女士们先生们，社交谈话到此结束。”

雄浑的厚重男声的威慑力不容小觑，夏卡锐利的目光一一看过这些不安分的年轻人。他整个人就坐在那儿，自身的威严不自觉地就对他人造成一定压迫感。会场的氛围悄然翻了180°大转，馆主们各自收敛起性子，静静等待会议正式拉开帷幕。

“想必诸位与会前便对本次会议内容有了大致的了解。”内木田直人也不过多客套，示意秘书打开主投影。几张照片错落有致排列在一张荧幕上，只一眼天桐就瞧出来是梦之遗迹的近景特写——不过照片呈现出的外观更接近废墟一词。

亚堤低叹：“Amazing……”

多根石柱被蛮力拧为不均匀的断块，细砂覆盖上布满碎石块的龟裂土地，方圆数十里几近被夷为平地，正中央一块巨大的裸露地皮被翻出，再找不出一处能证明它是梦之遗迹的地方，几幅静止画面在月光的泼洒下显露出凄清扭曲的美感。

画面切进几张图表，皆是近十小时内的地壳运动分段数据及对比图。

“这是调遣的专员趁夜拍下的照片，能见度不是很高，但不难分辨这破坏力有多惊人。经对地壳运动的勘测，地质局判断该地曾发生一起3.1级左右的地震。”

“3.1级？别开玩笑了，『地震』技能所造成的震感表现都比它强数倍。”亚坤厉声反驳，作为地面系专家他自诩握有发言权，有感地震若有这等破坏力那他距离失业也不远了。

“是的，这正是与常识相悖的地方。”

开口的是一位女性，她着一身黑色西装坐姿端正，没有上妆的脸部轮廓稍显硬气，严肃的口吻携有不容置疑的穿透力。

桐原绛雪，26岁，警署专员，正于三曜市消磨难得的短假。

——按照去向簿上的记录本是如此。

“3.1级充其量是有感地震，能震塌危楼已经很了不起了，然而它却摧毁了政府斥重资修筑的可以抗8级地震的研究所——哪怕现在只是遗迹。而且震感并未扩散出去，就像是……”

“被圈定在了某个范围。”一直安静做听众的淡竹突然接上桐原绛雪的话头，覆有薄茧的指头在桌上画出一个圈，“这场战斗的动静可以说很大也可以说很小，大在危险的破坏力，小在对能量和精度的把控。”

生活数年的合众居然潜伏着如此强大又危险的敌人，每个人或多或少都体会到了某种无以名状的畏怯。

霍米加道：“现场有什么残留物？”

“我们在‘战场’外找到了几片带划痕的碎玻璃和叶片的碎末。根据寇恩的叙述，他重伤是和一只魔墙人偶战斗的结果，或许魔墙人偶就是这场微型大战的主角之一。”

西子伊绞紧手指，“那另外一只就是草系的宝可梦了？”不然玻璃上不可能有这么明显的刮痕。

他曾在上届PWT对上过关东的娜姿，那位女性馆主当时的首发宝可梦就是魔墙人偶，西子伊的刺甲贝的『冰柱坠击』愣是没在魔墙人偶制造出的玻璃上留下半点痕迹。

在通用语盛行的当下，西子伊仍然操着一口极重的丰缘方言，内木田直人颇费了点工夫去理解对方意图表达的含义。他也不明确了表态，只是推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，“这点需要更多的佐证才能得出结论。”毕竟现场过于混乱，就是一流的侧写能力者恐怕也无法还原在梦之遗迹发生的事件——它太过诡异，超出了普通的理解范畴，除非是……

他顺手接过秘书送来的新材料，同时大屏幕内容切换。

“就在昨天，连接梦之遗迹探测器和感温器的系统发出红色警报——仅0.4827秒，数据传回中断。

至少1200℃的极温，探测器和感温器皆在瞬间汽化，比起凤王的『神圣之火』有过之而无不及。”

如果说方才的内容令所有人感到不切实际，那么现在则真真正正是天方夜谭。因为在场的所有人都看到了新接收的照片，大概是今早由人工拍摄回来的第一手资料：被高温烧灼后的地表镶嵌着几近凝固的熔岩。

内木田直人道：“前天警署拘留了一个Shadow的成员，市民将其押送过去时声称他曾使用自制炸弹，很难不叫人与三曜市的三起爆炸案联系在一起。”

“你的意思是爆炸案和这离奇古怪的事件是Shadow一手执行的？”

“纠正一点，只有策划。”桐原绛雪毫不客气地截断风露的问话，“Shadow的实力虽然近年在不断壮大，却也没有到恐怖如斯的地步。他们在谋划一件大事，想以某个契机为起始，我怀疑梦之遗迹就是他们诱导出的果实。”

亚堤：“据闻警署前天捕获了Shadow的‘千面人’，现在正等候联盟的处置？”

“噢噢噢——！”西子伊顿时来了劲，双脚一蹬挺直腰板，先前的懒散模样顿时无影无踪，“三干部之一的‘千面人’吗？警局终于干了点与工资相匹配的事。”

与兴奋的水系馆主相反，天桐总觉得这事满是说不上的违和。翔月·奥尔特不是笨蛋，自身也实力不俗，他和寇恩凭借同胞的默契都没能制服的狠角色，警察局的人却轻易看破了他的换装术并将他捉拿归案？

“桐原警官，麻烦你就事件的经过做个简短的汇报。”

“是。”

桐原绛雪站得笔直，亭亭玉立宛如一株秀美的翠竹。长久以来磨炼的心性使得她没有在西子伊开口挑衅警方权威时露出分毫不悦。打从进入会场起她就没有和这里的人有过交流，独自坐在会议桌的角落。按政策规定，警局和道馆分属两套运作体系，换言之在工作上他们没有共同语言，若非换取情报所需，一年也不会产生几次交集。

于是她就获得线索、在大街上找出“千面人”、逮捕他进警局做了个简要概述。

“有封锁好遗迹现场吗？”内木田直人问。

“是。警署已向外界发出余震通告，且以修缮遗迹的名义将梦之遗迹隔离，短期内不会放闲杂人接近。”

“Shadow的三干部从来没有被揭穿真面目的只有‘千面人’翔月·奥尔特，你不仅能得到线索，还能亲自找出他。”风露笑道，“桐原警官的消息真是灵通。”

桐原绛雪微昂起头，侧眼看向她，“杰拉尼诺小姐，吹寄市的地理位置较为偏僻，南靠电石洞穴很容易被截断外援。Shadow是一群无差别的疯子，指不定什么时候就会在哪儿搞出大动静，还请务必保护好城市。”

“那是自然，分内之事不劳桐原警官挂心。”

“他提到了‘恶魔之子’。”天桐沉下脸色。

众人再一次沉寂下来。

是了——内木田直人长出口气，梦之遗迹的情况诡谲，在雷希拉姆、捷克罗姆等守护神兽没有苏醒迹象的前提下，唯一的合理解释便只剩下了“恶魔之子”。

“‘恶魔之子’真的存在？这么多年了也没个底，古籍所能提供的信息也寥寥无几。”亚坤摆手，“约等于我们对这种生物根本没有了解，害人以为只是联盟内部口口相传的玩笑话。”

“不是玩笑。”内木田直人绷紧了脸部肌肉，面色凝重，“‘恶魔之子’不是传言。”

而是真实存在过的梦魇。

绝密档案编号PAⅠ-001107，整个联盟协会里唯一一卷堪称匪夷所思的藏书——它是一张远古时期留存下来的破旧羊皮纸，被夹在双层特殊材料制成的玻璃中保护着。近八成的字迹无法辨析，更多则是年代久远导致的无法避免的损坏。联盟曾重金聘请了几位古精灵语学的权威分别解读其中一句话，最终合成的结果是：

……“恶魔之子”……恶之花……和创世神匹敌，苏醒……灾难降……七……回归……战争在即。

“‘恶魔之子’……有七个？”天桐瞠目结舌。问出这个问题时他的声音打颤，险些咬了舌头。

“未知。正如厄尔斯先生所言，我们对它的一切一无所知。”内木田直人放下手头的资料，“我们有必要考虑到最坏的结果并做好最坏的打算。‘恶魔之子’是现下最大的障壁，既然千百年来都未曾兴风作浪，说明他们都有自己的苏醒期。假设魔墙人偶就是‘恶魔之子’，从死斗的痕迹判断他的敌人也会是势均力敌的对手——或许是存在的复数的‘恶魔之子’，也可能是另一股势力，总之他的苏醒期大概率的可能是被‘千面人’及寇恩和天桐的对战影响而提前。

换言之，虽然时间不多而且不确定——但我们有时间去做准备。这会是一场浩劫之战，期间定数如何仍是未知数，为此联盟方需要各位的鼎力协助。”内木田直人正色，“合众联盟方已向关东、城都、丰缘、神奥以及卡洛斯理事会发去戒备函并请求支援。对外封锁寇恩·特瑞克恩先生的住院消息，联盟这边会尽快拟出一份他的对外交流通告并尽快将他转移至联盟本部进行治疗，在此期间三曜市由天桐·特瑞克恩先生和伯特·特瑞克恩先生全权负责。”

“为了联盟的荣耀——”

他左手握拳，轻轻将它放在左心口的位置。

桐原绛雪轻咳道：“我们无法判明Shadow里是否有不稳定的异能力者。如有必要，希望联盟高层特批我方调动可以与之抗衡的力量。”

“特务科吗……我会尽快向理事长说明情况的。”

“感谢您的理解。”

女青年略微颔首，正在这时她的即时通讯器在桌上轻微地来回跳动，来电显示是她的直属下属。内木田直人绅士地比了个请的手势，她干笑一声，起身去会议室外接听。

她压低问道：“什么事？”

“桐原警官，‘千面人’逃走了！”

“你说什么！！”

“还要跟着我多久？”

青年蓦地顿住脚步，手腕上紧扣的锁链随着他的动作发出哗啦鸣响。他的身后跟着一只毛色雪白的阿勃梭鲁，闻言也扭转过头寻找起什么来。他抿紧薄唇，一语不发。

道路尽头迎面潇洒走来一人，若不是脑袋上趴着一只钥圈儿着实有些喜感，其实凭借他的相貌可以妥妥被当做一幅画来欣赏的。

“我说呢，约好的汇合地点不见人影，原来是在这里玩耍。”初山翔月嗤笑，“真是好兴致呀，秋。”

“是你动作太慢。”黑衣青年的话倒也不假，距两人约好的时间已去六七分钟，叫他一人跟个呆子似的守在原地可不符合他的个性。

“是是是，我的错。”初山翔月讨好般抱歉地笑笑，随口应和，“被讨厌的家伙泄露了行踪，误了些时间。”

他的尾音不自觉地变了调，低沉又带上几分阴鸷。至于是谁能如此之快地掌握自己的去向并透露给桐原绛雪他心里自是有数，不如说他对那家伙就没抱持过好感，若再见面正好新旧账一起结算。

“工作结束就没我什么事了。”

“大概是这样——吧。”

伦琴猫自矮灌木中跃起，长尾一扫卷过一个小家伙按压在地上。初山翔月满意地夸赞拍档“干得漂亮”，踱步走近些了，想揭露令秋玩物丧志的罪魁祸首是何面目，结果却和猜想大相径庭，“哭哭面具？”

这可真是——不着痕迹地瞟了秋一眼，眼前瑟瑟发抖的、黑不溜秋的小家伙令初山翔月感到无比的——意外。

“你有兴趣？”木之下秋朝着相反的方向离开，“那就交给你处置了。”

初山翔月一笑，给伦琴猫投去一瞥。伦琴猫前掌着力，一口尖牙渐渐逼近哭哭面具的脸，这只胆小的宝可梦又惊又惧，高声的嘶鸣宛若临死的哭嚎。

有如疾风过境，阿勃梭鲁的角镰挽起强劲气流自下而上切向伦琴猫的头颅，以速度见长的宝可梦三两步跳开，背脊弯曲好似一张拉满的弓。

“喂喂，宝可梦要好好收进球啊，这样突然跳出来很吓人的。”初山翔月抗议时俨然不觉自己的伦琴猫也是放养状态，“哦对，你好像没有精灵球。”

阿勃梭鲁猩红的眼眸射出狠戾的辉芒。

“嗨嗨别这样瞪我，我知道你不喜欢木之下陷入危难。你看我这不是自己完成工作回来了？他又可以逍遥很久喽。”

初山翔月举起双手笑得很无奈，眼看惊惶的哭哭面具一头扎进灌木丛，阿勃梭鲁这才回转了步伐小跑着跟上木之下秋。

和他的训练家一样，一点也不可爱。

裤兜震动了一下，随之而来的是毛球版『超音波』的叫声。

铃声是桐原绛雪给他设置的，尽管当年为逃避她的电话轰炸初山翔月把以前使用的号码给注销了，但铃声一直没换过。

屏幕黝黑，只余绿色和红色的听筒图标不断闪烁，没有来电显示。

初山翔月收敛了笑容，确认四下无人划开接听键，半捂上即时通讯器。

“King。”

电子设备那头传出沉重的呼气声——这个人连呼吸都是浑浊的，恰好再次印证了和那个男人面对面独有的压抑感。半晌，细小的杂声终于被人声取代。

“出勤辛苦了。”

“分内之事而已。”虽说是不咸不淡的回答，但确是他管辖下的人出了纰漏，理应自己安排部下擦屁股解决。恰巧King委派他前往梦之遗迹调查“恶魔之子”的踪迹，索性越过调配下属的步骤一并把任务给亲自做了。“报告我会在这两天上交的。”

“没那个必要。”King说，“就在刚刚，唐泽已确认‘恶魔之子’的生命迹象完全消失。”

初山翔月一愣。

“不可能！”他当即把即时通讯器捏在手里，设备的外壳裂开了一条不太明显的缝隙。那种传说中的怪物居然会这么轻易被干掉？能打败“恶魔之子”的存在……是神兽？不、往更大胆的猜……“难道，有复数存在？”

“这就是接下来要交给你去办的更重要的事。黑色市的地下赌场你听说过吧。”

“哈？乌尔莉卡情况特殊我可以理解，艾泽拉尔的假期还没休满吗？那混蛋放的是产后假吧？”

情绪激动的状态下初山翔月容易口不择言，但他的愤怒追究起来却不无道理。这位神出鬼没的男同事从准假算起整整四个月杳无音信——对比初山翔月搭上年假至多也只休息过一个半月，三干部中只有他拿过全勤。

至于“奖金再多也腾不出时间去享受和花费”什么的，那都是后话。

鱼龙混杂的黑色地带什么都有可能发生，地下赌场可排上他最不想介入的地方没有之一，横向一比较生无可恋的干部大人忽的无比想念警署的牢房，“那两个家伙再不回来干活我就要未婚先过劳死了。”天知道他的黑眼圈需上多少层妆才掩盖得过去，顶着个熊猫眼找得到女朋友才有鬼了。

“奥尔特君，‘和接头人交换情报’也是干部的分内之事。”

“我现在撤回前言还来得及吗？”初山翔月认命般叹气，把自己的头发抓得乱糟糟的，“知道了……我去。”

“接头人信息和交易的相关资料过会儿发到你邮箱，开销叫财务部那边报账。”

“我会记得吃好喝好玩好的。”初山·心理六岁·solo二十余年·翔月空做着干瘪的无用威胁。想必King对他的脾性有足够的了解，干脆利落跳过下属的抱怨抛出个八竿子打不到一处的问题。

“他们呢？”

明白头儿意有所指，初山翔月偏头去瞧公园正中央的小型时钟塔，脑内大致估算了下那群人的进程。

“现在的话，大概已经在前往七宝市的高铁上了。”


	18. Chapter 18

最古早的宝可梦世界，为争夺为数不多的资源，所有挡在你面前的都将是敌人。身处奉行丛林法则的斗场，没有人会对“杀戮”这一蛰伏于野性中的本能抱持半分犹疑。

“狩猎”一词的开端大抵源于此，没有经过任何的美化修饰，将它最为原始的模样鲜血淋漓地层层撕开，完整呈现内里。

混沌时期，宝可梦之间尚未形成固定的食物链，尖牙刺进皮肉挑破血管即真理，猎物隶属哪一族群都与捕猎者毫无干系。

哪怕对象是人类。

人类本身数量远不及宝可梦，加上没有抵御灾祸的力量，可以说是妥妥的食物链最底层。宝可梦的大型混战人类唯有退避三舍才能堪堪保证不波及己身，可即便战争消停，人类赖以生存的土地也成片荒芜、无法加以利用，终日奔走过着颠沛流离的日子。

物资紧缺。疟疾横行。火焰日复一日地燃烧，灰烬遮蔽了苍穹。

这样的时代永无结束的征兆。

希望是仅存童话中的萤火虫。人类找不出在残破的世界中继续活下去的理由。

然而——

就像是对单方面的杀戮游戏感到腻味的神的恶作剧，「人类里出现了极少数的变异体。他们拥有与众不同的资质，有的甚至能直接同宝可梦抗衡。这类群体被叫做‘天选者’。」

“被上天选中的人”。放到现世是很唯心的说法，但是在那样的年代，这个中二气息溢出屏幕的专有名词却是被所有人仰慕的特殊存在。很多部落以拥有天选者为荣，以为他们会是守护族群的强大保障，然而造化弄人，能力越强的人寿命越是短暂，是为“反噬”。在现今尚存的记录中没有活过三十岁的例子。而在此时，一个意外为人类打开了新思路。

——人类与宝可梦结合所诞下的子嗣，有一定可能继承宝可梦超群的能力，且正常情况下寿命与常人无异。

你相信吗？为了获得力量，为了活下去，人类可以不择手段。

有选择性地挑选较为温驯的宝可梦，迫使人类女子与其繁衍。如此代代混血，最终得到稳定且可控的个体。历史上天选者曾活跃了相当一段时期，之后却宛如人间蒸发一般了无音讯。

据闻第一个被发现身份的混血儿因其母触犯了“人类与魔兽不得通婚”的禁忌险些被烧死，在母亲被斩首示众时他的哭泣声令闻者潸然泪下，影响严重的一度情绪崩溃，人们后知后觉这其实是一个能够感染他人情绪的精神系天选者。

「天选者的种类很多，有的精于战斗，有的操纵精神，有的擅长治疗，有的还会一种叫‘咒术’的特殊技法。」

使用咒术是咒术师与生俱来的天赋，用语言或者符作为媒介，以世界通用语古精灵语赋予“灵”。完整记载咒术的羊皮卷称作卷轴，任意一卷搁现世都是绝无仅有的文物。

最后的咒术师尸骨早已和泥土融为一体，他的死亡象征一个时代的终结。在那之后天选者陆陆续续隐匿于普通人之中，不主动暴露身份，小心翼翼生活。他们或光辉或早逝，异禀的天赋化身责任的枷锁，短暂的生命甚至不是为自己而活。

冰晶蓝的雪花突然停止坠落，直至粉嫩的莲状花苞顺着水流被推至跟前，叶藤蛇方如梦初醒。君主蛇修长的尾部从旁侧蜿蜒而上，沿弧线倒挂于月牙尖端，简简单单的动作皆是风情万种。

「你好像不怎么惊讶。」

「消化信息也要时间。」

是了，在这个特殊的空间里叶藤蛇意外发现她毫无障碍地克服了自己“不能开口说话”的心病。「那么，天选者的出现是为维持人类与宝可梦之间的平衡，但这个群体带来的似乎是弊大于利。」

为了从宝可梦那里守护自己的家园，为了从宝可梦那里寻得一方住处，为了从宝可梦那里获得立足之地……等等等等，势必会引发更多的战争。

同理，混血儿的出世也是人类下的赌注。人类母体很难承受源自宝可梦方传承下来的力量，即使平安诞下后代，也不敢保证婴孩一定具有特殊的天赋。其次，天赋的种类、个人的性情、潜伏的隐性基因皆如头顶时刻存在的达摩克利斯之剑，混血儿的不稳定性既可成就一个人，也可毁灭一个人。

君主蛇满意地点头。

「没错，虽然有天选者这个小部分群体，命运的天平依旧是偏向宝可梦的。」她笑道，「所以，‘他’出现了。」

“他”，实际也是“她”，是人类眼中等同救世主的存在。君主蛇一时也不确定该如何拿捏措辞，历史上这人的两性形态都有出现，与现代不同，古时候的人类从未在这一点上过多纠结，尊称其为“半神”。

“半神”，顾名思义流有神的血液，手握等同创世神的力量，却又是人类的样貌。然而那样脆弱的种族的躯壳断然无法为神之力的容器，因此只可能和创世神阿尔修斯有关联。

拥有人类外貌且和阿尔修斯有关的“半神”……叶藤蛇的思绪无端飘回捡到瓷瓶的那日，阿尔修斯石像旁伫立的人类石像会不会就是那个“半神”？神的威压不仅来自阿尔修斯，同样源于那个人类，他们流有相同的血脉，以同样的心注视世界。

如此推论，大概率她喝下的那瓶血就是神之血。叶藤蛇恍惚。难怪她能够从生死线被拽回，难怪她最近对睡眠的渴望更甚以往，难怪她总觉得自己的肌理结构在一遍又一遍经历洗刷重组的痛楚……

那不是她该拥有的。

是巧合、还是有人在幕后刻意安排了这样一出剧目？

冷汗不受控制地沁出。叶藤蛇隐隐觉得自己靠近了真实的一侧，但还是缺少关键的组件将拼图修补完整，而一旦这层纱被揭开，背后的真相又会是何面目……？

君主蛇淡淡看着她。

宝可梦追捧的准则是“强者自有发言权”，半神自是以绝对的力量压制了来自另一族群的暴动。人类与宝可梦的关系被强行维系在一个和平时期，他们互相磨合，有史以来第一次尝试同处。在史书上这段时期叫做“共生时代”。

然而属于两个种族的真正的“共生”，或许要从“恶魔之子”顺应时代诞生说起。

「种族不定、性别随时在变更，一个世代就是一次新生。」所以才总也寻不到确切的踪迹。

“恶魔之子”是什么，没有谁能下准确的定义。他又是何时出现的，怎么出现的，通通都是未解之谜。

强行的得来的和平没有打消任何一方的执念，反而滋生出了更多的“恶”：猜忌、背叛、利用……只有想不到的没有那时没发生过的。「通俗来说，就是‘傲慢’、‘妒忌’、‘暴怒’、‘懒惰’ 、‘贪婪’、‘饕餮’和‘色欲’。」

“恶魔之子”以这样的“恶”为养分成长，为他的出生鸣响伴奏的是大地的悲鸣，随后是再一次的生灵涂炭——火山，洪水，陨石群，无论人类或是宝可梦都难逃梦魇。

恶魔行走在世间，他即是恶魔。

「可以想象得到吧，那样的怪物，仅凭一己之力对抗根本就是天方夜谭。」君主蛇说，「借此机会，人类与宝可梦暂时冰释前嫌，决意共同抗敌。我猜想训练家这个职业也就是那时发展起来的，虽然像尘埃一样可以随意碾过，但人类还是有那么丁点儿才华的。」

智慧。

古人得以生存下来靠的不单是顽强的生命力和坚韧的意志力，智慧也是至关重要的一环。危难当前这一天分更是被发挥到了极致，人类越来越熟知宝可梦的性情、长处、短板，将这些特点尽数杂糅，再加以排列组合，就是一套御敌方案。

「表现是可圈可点，不过实力差距摆在那里且难以跨越，他们的付出也是杯水车薪。阿尔修斯降世也只是和‘恶魔之子’斗了个两败俱伤。」

「‘半神’呢？」叶藤蛇发现了一个至关重要的问题。

君主蛇长吁一口气。

「如你所见，今天世界也在好好地运转。」她说，「‘恶魔之子’被封印了，被‘人偶’。」

她停顿片刻，忽而又笑开来：「啊，我喜欢管‘半神’叫‘人偶’。」

「你们见过？」

君主蛇点头。

「当然，我可是‘七原罪’呀。和‘恶魔之子’有千丝万缕关联的‘七原罪’。」

「‘七原罪’是特殊的宝可梦，理论上只要是宝可梦就可以被驯服，阿尔修斯也不例外，但过于强大的个体会吸收人类的生命力。」君主蛇漂亮的红瞳覆上一层薄薄的、千年凝结而成的冰霜，直面叶藤蛇时更显缥缈凛冽，「这场‘交易’自始至终是平等的，我们贡献自己不菲的实力替他们夺取想要的东西，人类则奉上性命作为筹码来实现自己的心愿。」

——要想获得什么，就必须支付等值的代价。这是万物平衡的不变真理。

更何况，自古以来宝可梦就不是人类能够恣意驭使的生物。

「人类自作聪明研发的什么精灵球也不是万能的，真正的野生宝可梦的强烈自尊和野性是怎么也清洗不……」

「他！……」

突兀的问话像是急于求证什么，质问的话语刚冲出口一个字便被强行截掉，叶藤蛇没来由地觉得不安。

「他会死吗？」

「你是指你跟随的那个人类？」没有被打断的不悦，君主蛇的脊骨蓦地软下来，轻飘飘卧倒进三日月的弧线，水面因她的动作涤荡起皱巴巴的细纹，月亮船将她纤细的身子整个托举了起来。君主蛇深深望着她，嘴角扬起明媚的微笑，「嘛、谁知道呢。」

——毕竟本就是和苇草无异的生命。

「那么，重新自我介绍一下。‘七原罪’之首——‘傲慢’，你可唤我为棂。」君主蛇笑道，「如你所见，我是被咒术抽出灵魂的灵体。」

棂说话时语气没有沾染上任何情感，只是平静地向她唯一的听众陈述一个事实。和类似鬼魂的物质直接交流的感觉倒也新鲜，叶藤蛇苦笑，最近发生的太多事都无法用常理来解释，负责惊讶的神经被一点点麻痹得不能正常工作了。

叶藤蛇深吸一口气。

「你说了那么多，也是时候进入提问环节了。」

棂挑眉。

「首先，跟你、我息息相关的。」叶藤蛇说，「你说你是灵体，那么你为什么会在我的身体里？你的本体在哪里？」

「还真是热情的提问，被吓了一跳。」棂嗤笑。

「灵魂对除了自己本体以外的其他躯壳都会有排斥性。你是我找到的兼容性最佳的个体，甚至几乎没有排斥反应，纵观整个世界这1/857452093的概率微乎其微。灵魂被剥离出来后会有一段混沌期，因此我也不知道自己的本体在何处，有机会我会试着去寻找，毕竟本源的力量还是要通过原配才得以发挥作用，你天生的缺陷只够我施展不到六成的力量——前提条件，如果那个阴险的家伙没有毁尸灭迹。」

总觉得从这冠冕堂皇的鬼嘴里听到了什么不得了的东西。

叶藤蛇再次吸气：「第二，你是敌是友？你长期使用我的身体会不会造成什么负面影响？」

「非敌非友，我就是我。」棂仰头俯视她，「一个躯体通常不会容许两个灵魂同时存在，表面形象唯一人维持，非你即我。哪天我觉得你碍事让你的灵魂灰飞烟灭也未尝不可。」

叶藤蛇揉揉眉心，「你的目的？」

本以为棂会继续她狗嘴里吐不出象牙的风格，在看不起人的道路上一往无前越走越远，谁料她只是略微瞪了叶藤蛇一眼，紧接着打了个极浅的呵欠。

「我困了。」

……

哈？

叶藤蛇的表情逐渐凝固。

有没有搞错？！关键时候你居然抛出一句“欲知后事如何请听下回分解”敷衍了事？这是哪门子国际玩笑啊！

「你想和我谈条件？」棂半闭合起眼，眼底流动的红芒愈加浓重，仿佛被赤色浸染的厚重云霞。比魔墙人偶带来的压迫感更甚，叶藤蛇的身体不由自主回想起了那份恐惧，脚底一软单膝跪倒，她咬紧了牙关，半边身子支起己身全部的重量，倔强抬头回瞪过棂。

就这样对峙了有四、五秒，强压在她身上的重量刹那间消失殆尽。叶藤蛇发觉自己的身影渐渐透明，“印象空间”在驱逐她，棂不再认可她继续待在自己的领地。

下一次可就不是这么简单而已了。

最后的最后，她看到棂是这么“说”的。

目送叶藤蛇“消失”，印象空间原本停滞的时间重新流逝。这个由棂的意志构筑的神奇空间完全由她操控，景色、时间无一例外。传说每个人的印象空间都通往梦世界，然而这条道路未曾有人开辟出来。

她试着去回忆自己讲述的那部分历史。她不是第一代“傲慢”，部分史前记忆都是通过前代传承下来的，棂不信任这段记忆，充其量做个参考资料。

历史的真相往往被胜者篡改，要么因某些原因被极力掩埋，因此她更愿意去相信自己亲手发掘出的历史。棂慢慢梳理着有用的信息，这将决定她下一步的计划打算，正当她的思路越来越明晰时，突然而至的空白取代了所有。

「！」

是什么……被自己所遗忘了的东西……

棂的脸色在几不可见的瞬间变幻了。她试图从记忆的汪洋里打捞出有用的信息，代表线索的丝却无法和任意一件回想牵连上关系。

究竟是哪里、哪里出了差错……

小腹蓦地刺痛起来，她面不改色令竖瞳下移。被魔墙人偶捅伤的地方似有一团火在隐隐烧灼，她的攻击可以穿透肉体并直接伤及灵魂，虽然由于自身的【修复】能力已看不出痕迹，但伤害依旧赤裸裸地摆在那里。

“色欲”的正位——爱恋。

呵呵呵呵呵呵……

好一个“爱恋”、好得很呐。

狩猎时代的宝可梦确实会杀掉人类没错，但也不乏心地善良的种族存在，相互扶持、互赠礼物……对人类心生爱慕。

直至今日。

所以说他就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

「为什么禁术会这么厉害啊？」

“那是因为……”

这是我燃烧生命换来的殊死一搏。

止不住的颤动。即使只是细微的抖动也令她感到不适。叶藤蛇的眼睑紧紧闭合了半秒又倏地弹起，她是枕在修的大腿上没有错，但周边的环境显然不是真菰的研究所。

好吵。她强睁起朦胧睡眼想认清自己身处何处。

“醒了？”阅览报纸的高德注意到她的苏醒，“不怀好意”地按住她的脑袋朝下摁，“既然贫血就多睡会儿吧。”

怎么又是你？

叶藤蛇略微缩起脖子，在高德摸空的片刻迅速爬上修的肩膀向他身后望去。

窗外的景色模糊成灰色的、绿色的、砖红色的斑块飞快倒退。这副景色叶藤蛇并不陌生，聆心最喜欢乘坐的交通工具即是地铁，更准确地来说是对战地铁。在仅是一小时的十分之一这样短的时间里挥洒汗水开展高强度的宝可梦对战，另外处于等候状态的十分之九则是欣赏大自然风光的最好时机。迟暮的橘红色火球散发出的光与热不规则地卷上金黄色的麦浪，一身清爽牛仔扮相的女孩往往会张开双臂，在高速行驶的列车上拥抱远处的夕阳，对着上空一字排开的波波鸽们无意义地大喊大叫。

凛冽的风能把她的声音带得很远很远。聆心两指夹稳了棒球帽不让它飞走，在风中回过头来冲自己的宝可梦尽兴地笑。

“这是世界尚存的一刹温柔。”她更为明晰的表情被乱舞的银色长发分割得支离破碎。

电子广播的机械女音礼貌地提醒到站乘客携带好随身物品，约摸是即将抵达什么不知名的小城镇罢，叶藤蛇有限的记忆里挖掘不出它的相关要素，只当是旅途中眼过烟云的又一站。

修略带安慰性地柔声道：“我们在前往七宝市的路上。”他微凉的指尖顺着她的背脊向下抚过，在触碰到摇摆的尾叶时忽地蜷起了手指。

“牧野小姐的话，我在七宝市的博物馆见过她几次，都是在和馆长聊遗迹和古物。”

——几小时前，被寇恩告知了这样的消息，修决定启程去往七宝市。现下任何有关牧野聆心的线索，不论是真是假，修唯有一探究竟。

寇恩住的是高级加护病房，没有来自外界的纷扰，连他的存在都是绝对机密。感慨“馆主的待遇就是不一样”之余，胸腔还有点闷得紧，修低头拨弄着床头柜上的花瓶，团成绒绒白球的满天星被外力一戳轻易就散了原先的形状。

情报提供者面对这人三岁孩童一般的举动温婉一笑，一股柔性美自然流露而出，恰如他给旁人带来的印象。寇恩解释花是伯特硬带过来的，他称寇恩最喜满天星，病房孤寂单调，若他和天桐不在身边，有别的点缀在怎么也能排遣些许寂寞。

“虽然不清楚发生了什么，但似乎是你们救了我。这份恩情寇恩日后必将回报。”

“不……”这次轮到修吞吐起来。人不是他救的不说，连他自己都是处于昏迷状况被打包送回来的，寇恩的报恩对象理应只是高德和阿觉才对。

“这样问可能会显冒昧，但是我真实地抱持兴趣。”寇恩的目光轻轻落在少年忸怩的脸庞上，“你和牧野小姐应是素未谋面，为何如此执着于追寻她？”

无言的静盘旋在病房上空，融入满天星低吟的呼吸敲击在寇恩的鼓膜，两双蓝色双眸对望，隔重天与海。

男孩歪过头：“我不知道。”

第三重声音加入协奏。他抬手摸上胸口的位置，布料冰凉，但内里包裹的、跳跃的活物却越发热烈。

“这里，想要见她。”

黑与白的界限于黄昏不再那般泾渭分明，冷漠相对的两种色彩达成和解交融出的结果也不是苍凉的灰。大自然上交的这份答卷出乎许多人意料，却是一个超越满分的答案。

若是这个小小心愿得以实现的话——

修再度抚过叶藤蛇因躬身而耸起的脊骨。娇小的宝可梦迎向那低调的金黄色晕，坚硬的躯体线条也随之变得更加柔软，以“要强”为人设卖点的叶藤蛇可算有一回是和“可爱”一词沾了那么一点边。修无奈地笑笑，斜斜泼洒进车厢的光辉倒映进他的瞳孔，青空深处的光亮愈发张扬耀眼。

——还想将这孩子完好交还于她。


	19. Chapter 19

最古早的宝可梦世界，为争夺为数不多的资源，所有挡在你面前的都将是敌人。身处奉行丛林法则的斗场，没有人会对“杀戮”这一蛰伏于野性中的本能抱持半分犹疑。

“狩猎”一词的开端大抵源于此，没有经过任何的美化修饰，将它最为原始的模样鲜血淋漓地层层撕开，完整呈现内里。

混沌时期，宝可梦之间尚未形成固定的食物链，尖牙刺进皮肉挑破血管即真理，猎物隶属哪一族群都与捕猎者毫无干系。

哪怕对象是人类。

人类本身数量远不及宝可梦，加上没有抵御灾祸的力量，可以说是妥妥的食物链最底层。宝可梦的大型混战人类唯有退避三舍才能堪堪保证不波及己身，可即便战争消停，人类赖以生存的土地也成片荒芜、无法加以利用，终日奔走过着颠沛流离的日子。

物资紧缺。疟疾横行。火焰日复一日地燃烧，灰烬遮蔽了苍穹。

这样的时代永无结束的征兆。

希望是仅存童话中的萤火虫。人类找不出在残破的世界中继续活下去的理由。

然而——

就像是对单方面的杀戮游戏感到腻味的神的恶作剧，「人类里出现了极少数的变异体。他们拥有与众不同的资质，有的甚至能直接同宝可梦抗衡。这类群体被叫做‘天选者’。」

“被上天选中的人”。放到现世是很唯心的说法，但是在那样的年代，这个中二气息溢出屏幕的专有名词却是被所有人仰慕的特殊存在。很多部落以拥有天选者为荣，以为他们会是守护族群的强大保障，然而造化弄人，能力越强的人寿命越是短暂，是为“反噬”。在现今尚存的记录中没有活过三十岁的例子。而在此时，一个意外为人类打开了新思路。

——人类与宝可梦结合所诞下的子嗣，有一定可能继承宝可梦超群的能力，且正常情况下寿命与常人无异。

你相信吗？为了获得力量，为了活下去，人类可以不择手段。

有选择性地挑选较为温驯的宝可梦，迫使人类女子与其繁衍。如此代代混血，最终得到稳定且可控的个体。历史上天选者曾活跃了相当一段时期，之后却宛如人间蒸发一般了无音讯。

据闻第一个被发现身份的混血儿因其母触犯了“人类与魔兽不得通婚”的禁忌险些被烧死，在母亲被斩首示众时他的哭泣声令闻者潸然泪下，影响严重的一度情绪崩溃，人们后知后觉这其实是一个能够感染他人情绪的精神系天选者。

「天选者的种类很多，有的精于战斗，有的操纵精神，有的擅长治疗，有的还会一种叫‘咒术’的特殊技法。」

使用咒术是咒术师与生俱来的天赋，用语言或者符作为媒介，以世界通用语古精灵语赋予“灵”。完整记载咒术的羊皮卷称作卷轴，任意一卷搁现世都是绝无仅有的文物。

最后的咒术师尸骨早已和泥土融为一体，他的死亡象征一个时代的终结。在那之后天选者陆陆续续隐匿于普通人之中，不主动暴露身份，小心翼翼生活。他们或光辉或早逝，异禀的天赋化身责任的枷锁，短暂的生命甚至不是为自己而活。

冰晶蓝的雪花突然停止坠落，直至粉嫩的莲状花苞顺着水流被推至跟前，叶藤蛇方如梦初醒。君主蛇修长的尾部从旁侧蜿蜒而上，沿弧线倒挂于月牙尖端，简简单单的动作皆是风情万种。

「你好像不怎么惊讶。」

「消化信息也要时间。」

是了，在这个特殊的空间里叶藤蛇意外发现她毫无障碍地克服了自己“不能开口说话”的心病。「那么，天选者的出现是为维持人类与宝可梦之间的平衡，但这个群体带来的似乎是弊大于利。」

为了从宝可梦那里守护自己的家园，为了从宝可梦那里寻得一方住处，为了从宝可梦那里获得立足之地……等等等等，势必会引发更多的战争。

同理，混血儿的出世也是人类下的赌注。人类母体很难承受源自宝可梦方传承下来的力量，即使平安诞下后代，也不敢保证婴孩一定具有特殊的天赋。其次，天赋的种类、个人的性情、潜伏的隐性基因皆如头顶时刻存在的达摩克利斯之剑，混血儿的不稳定性既可成就一个人，也可毁灭一个人。

君主蛇满意地点头。

「没错，虽然有天选者这个小部分群体，命运的天平依旧是偏向宝可梦的。」她笑道，「所以，‘他’出现了。」

“他”，实际也是“她”，是人类眼中等同救世主的存在。君主蛇一时也不确定该如何拿捏措辞，历史上这人的两性形态都有出现，与现代不同，古时候的人类从未在这一点上过多纠结，尊称其为“半神”。

“半神”，顾名思义流有神的血液，手握等同创世神的力量，却又是人类的样貌。然而那样脆弱的种族的躯壳断然无法为神之力的容器，因此只可能和创世神阿尔修斯有关联。

拥有人类外貌且和阿尔修斯有关的“半神”……叶藤蛇的思绪无端飘回捡到瓷瓶的那日，阿尔修斯石像旁伫立的人类石像会不会就是那个“半神”？神的威压不仅来自阿尔修斯，同样源于那个人类，他们流有相同的血脉，以同样的心注视世界。

如此推论，大概率她喝下的那瓶血就是神之血。叶藤蛇恍惚。难怪她能够从生死线被拽回，难怪她最近对睡眠的渴望更甚以往，难怪她总觉得自己的肌理结构在一遍又一遍经历洗刷重组的痛楚……

那不是她该拥有的。

是巧合、还是有人在幕后刻意安排了这样一出剧目？

冷汗不受控制地沁出。叶藤蛇隐隐觉得自己靠近了真实的一侧，但还是缺少关键的组件将拼图修补完整，而一旦这层纱被揭开，背后的真相又会是何面目……？

君主蛇淡淡看着她。

宝可梦追捧的准则是“强者自有发言权”，半神自是以绝对的力量压制了来自另一族群的暴动。人类与宝可梦的关系被强行维系在一个和平时期，他们互相磨合，有史以来第一次尝试同处。在史书上这段时期叫做“共生时代”。

然而属于两个种族的真正的“共生”，或许要从“恶魔之子”顺应时代诞生说起。

「种族不定、性别随时在变更，一个世代就是一次新生。」所以才总也寻不到确切的踪迹。

“恶魔之子”是什么，没有谁能下准确的定义。他又是何时出现的，怎么出现的，通通都是未解之谜。

强行的得来的和平没有打消任何一方的执念，反而滋生出了更多的“恶”：猜忌、背叛、利用……只有想不到的没有那时没发生过的。「通俗来说，就是‘傲慢’、‘妒忌’、‘暴怒’、‘懒惰’ 、‘贪婪’、‘饕餮’和‘色欲’。」

“恶魔之子”以这样的“恶”为养分成长，为他的出生鸣响伴奏的是大地的悲鸣，随后是再一次的生灵涂炭——火山，洪水，陨石群，无论人类或是宝可梦都难逃梦魇。

恶魔行走在世间，他即是恶魔。

「可以想象得到吧，那样的怪物，仅凭一己之力对抗根本就是天方夜谭。」君主蛇说，「借此机会，人类与宝可梦暂时冰释前嫌，决意共同抗敌。我猜想训练家这个职业也就是那时发展起来的，虽然像尘埃一样可以随意碾过，但人类还是有那么丁点儿才华的。」

智慧。

古人得以生存下来靠的不单是顽强的生命力和坚韧的意志力，智慧也是至关重要的一环。危难当前这一天分更是被发挥到了极致，人类越来越熟知宝可梦的性情、长处、短板，将这些特点尽数杂糅，再加以排列组合，就是一套御敌方案。

「表现是可圈可点，不过实力差距摆在那里且难以跨越，他们的付出也是杯水车薪。阿尔修斯降世也只是和‘恶魔之子’斗了个两败俱伤。」

「‘半神’呢？」叶藤蛇发现了一个至关重要的问题。

君主蛇长吁一口气。

「如你所见，今天世界也在好好地运转。」她说，「‘恶魔之子’被封印了，被‘人偶’。」

她停顿片刻，忽而又笑开来：「啊，我喜欢管‘半神’叫‘人偶’。」

「你们见过？」

君主蛇点头。

「当然，我可是‘七原罪’呀。和‘恶魔之子’有千丝万缕关联的‘七原罪’。」

「‘七原罪’是特殊的宝可梦，理论上只要是宝可梦就可以被驯服，阿尔修斯也不例外，但过于强大的个体会吸收人类的生命力。」君主蛇漂亮的红瞳覆上一层薄薄的、千年凝结而成的冰霜，直面叶藤蛇时更显缥缈凛冽，「这场‘交易’自始至终是平等的，我们贡献自己不菲的实力替他们夺取想要的东西，人类则奉上性命作为筹码来实现自己的心愿。」

——要想获得什么，就必须支付等值的代价。这是万物平衡的不变真理。

更何况，自古以来宝可梦就不是人类能够恣意驭使的生物。

「人类自作聪明研发的什么精灵球也不是万能的，真正的野生宝可梦的强烈自尊和野性是怎么也清洗不……」

「他！……」

突兀的问话像是急于求证什么，质问的话语刚冲出口一个字便被强行截掉，叶藤蛇没来由地觉得不安。

「他会死吗？」

「你是指你跟随的那个人类？」没有被打断的不悦，君主蛇的脊骨蓦地软下来，轻飘飘卧倒进三日月的弧线，水面因她的动作涤荡起皱巴巴的细纹，月亮船将她纤细的身子整个托举了起来。君主蛇深深望着她，嘴角扬起明媚的微笑，「嘛、谁知道呢。」

——毕竟本就是和苇草无异的生命。

「那么，重新自我介绍一下。‘七原罪’之首——‘傲慢’，你可唤我为棂。」君主蛇笑道，「如你所见，我是被咒术抽出灵魂的灵体。」

棂说话时语气没有沾染上任何情感，只是平静地向她唯一的听众陈述一个事实。和类似鬼魂的物质直接交流的感觉倒也新鲜，叶藤蛇苦笑，最近发生的太多事都无法用常理来解释，负责惊讶的神经被一点点麻痹得不能正常工作了。

叶藤蛇深吸一口气。

「你说了那么多，也是时候进入提问环节了。」

棂挑眉。

「首先，跟你、我息息相关的。」叶藤蛇说，「你说你是灵体，那么你为什么会在我的身体里？你的本体在哪里？」

「还真是热情的提问，被吓了一跳。」棂嗤笑。

「灵魂对除了自己本体以外的其他躯壳都会有排斥性。你是我找到的兼容性最佳的个体，甚至几乎没有排斥反应，纵观整个世界这1/857452093的概率微乎其微。灵魂被剥离出来后会有一段混沌期，因此我也不知道自己的本体在何处，有机会我会试着去寻找，毕竟本源的力量还是要通过原配才得以发挥作用，你天生的缺陷只够我施展不到六成的力量——前提条件，如果那个阴险的家伙没有毁尸灭迹。」

总觉得从这冠冕堂皇的鬼嘴里听到了什么不得了的东西。

叶藤蛇再次吸气：「第二，你是敌是友？你长期使用我的身体会不会造成什么负面影响？」

「非敌非友，我就是我。」棂仰头俯视她，「一个躯体通常不会容许两个灵魂同时存在，表面形象唯一人维持，非你即我。哪天我觉得你碍事让你的灵魂灰飞烟灭也未尝不可。」

叶藤蛇揉揉眉心，「你的目的？」

本以为棂会继续她狗嘴里吐不出象牙的风格，在看不起人的道路上一往无前越走越远，谁料她只是略微瞪了叶藤蛇一眼，紧接着打了个极浅的呵欠。

「我困了。」

……

哈？

叶藤蛇的表情逐渐凝固。

有没有搞错？！关键时候你居然抛出一句“欲知后事如何请听下回分解”敷衍了事？这是哪门子国际玩笑啊！

「你想和我谈条件？」棂半闭合起眼，眼底流动的红芒愈加浓重，仿佛被赤色浸染的厚重云霞。比魔墙人偶带来的压迫感更甚，叶藤蛇的身体不由自主回想起了那份恐惧，脚底一软单膝跪倒，她咬紧了牙关，半边身子支起己身全部的重量，倔强抬头回瞪过棂。

就这样对峙了有四、五秒，强压在她身上的重量刹那间消失殆尽。叶藤蛇发觉自己的身影渐渐透明，“印象空间”在驱逐她，棂不再认可她继续待在自己的领地。

下一次可就不是这么简单而已了。

最后的最后，她看到棂是这么“说”的。

目送叶藤蛇“消失”，印象空间原本停滞的时间重新流逝。这个由棂的意志构筑的神奇空间完全由她操控，景色、时间无一例外。传说每个人的印象空间都通往梦世界，然而这条道路未曾有人开辟出来。

她试着去回忆自己讲述的那部分历史。她不是第一代“傲慢”，部分史前记忆都是通过前代传承下来的，棂不信任这段记忆，充其量做个参考资料。

历史的真相往往被胜者篡改，要么因某些原因被极力掩埋，因此她更愿意去相信自己亲手发掘出的历史。棂慢慢梳理着有用的信息，这将决定她下一步的计划打算，正当她的思路越来越明晰时，突然而至的空白取代了所有。

「！」

是什么……被自己所遗忘了的东西……

棂的脸色在几不可见的瞬间变幻了。她试图从记忆的汪洋里打捞出有用的信息，代表线索的丝却无法和任意一件回想牵连上关系。

究竟是哪里、哪里出了差错……

小腹蓦地刺痛起来，她面不改色令竖瞳下移。被魔墙人偶捅伤的地方似有一团火在隐隐烧灼，她的攻击可以穿透肉体并直接伤及灵魂，虽然由于自身的【修复】能力已看不出痕迹，但伤害依旧赤裸裸地摆在那里。

“色欲”的正位——爱恋。

呵呵呵呵呵呵……

好一个“爱恋”、好得很呐。

狩猎时代的宝可梦确实会杀掉人类没错，但也不乏心地善良的种族存在，相互扶持、互赠礼物……对人类心生爱慕。

直至今日。

所以说他就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

「为什么禁术会这么厉害啊？」

“那是因为……”

这是我燃烧生命换来的殊死一搏。

止不住的颤动。即使只是细微的抖动也令她感到不适。叶藤蛇的眼睑紧紧闭合了半秒又倏地弹起，她是枕在修的大腿上没有错，但周边的环境显然不是真菰的研究所。

好吵。她强睁起朦胧睡眼想认清自己身处何处。

“醒了？”阅览报纸的高德注意到她的苏醒，“不怀好意”地按住她的脑袋朝下摁，“既然贫血就多睡会儿吧。”

怎么又是你？

叶藤蛇略微缩起脖子，在高德摸空的片刻迅速爬上修的肩膀向他身后望去。

窗外的景色模糊成灰色的、绿色的、砖红色的斑块飞快倒退。这副景色叶藤蛇并不陌生，聆心最喜欢乘坐的交通工具即是地铁，更准确地来说是对战地铁。在仅是一小时的十分之一这样短的时间里挥洒汗水开展高强度的宝可梦对战，另外处于等候状态的十分之九则是欣赏大自然风光的最好时机。迟暮的橘红色火球散发出的光与热不规则地卷上金黄色的麦浪，一身清爽牛仔扮相的女孩往往会张开双臂，在高速行驶的列车上拥抱远处的夕阳，对着上空一字排开的波波鸽们无意义地大喊大叫。

凛冽的风能把她的声音带得很远很远。聆心两指夹稳了棒球帽不让它飞走，在风中回过头来冲自己的宝可梦尽兴地笑。

“这是世界尚存的一刹温柔。”她更为明晰的表情被乱舞的银色长发分割得支离破碎。

电子广播的机械女音礼貌地提醒到站乘客携带好随身物品，约摸是即将抵达什么不知名的小城镇罢，叶藤蛇有限的记忆里挖掘不出它的相关要素，只当是旅途中眼过烟云的又一站。

修略带安慰性地柔声道：“我们在前往七宝市的路上。”他微凉的指尖顺着她的背脊向下抚过，在触碰到摇摆的尾叶时忽地蜷起了手指。

“牧野小姐的话，我在七宝市的博物馆见过她几次，都是在和馆长聊遗迹和古物。”

——几小时前，被寇恩告知了这样的消息，修决定启程去往七宝市。现下任何有关牧野聆心的线索，不论是真是假，修唯有一探究竟。

寇恩住的是高级加护病房，没有来自外界的纷扰，连他的存在都是绝对机密。感慨“馆主的待遇就是不一样”之余，胸腔还有点闷得紧，修低头拨弄着床头柜上的花瓶，团成绒绒白球的满天星被外力一戳轻易就散了原先的形状。

情报提供者面对这人三岁孩童一般的举动温婉一笑，一股柔性美自然流露而出，恰如他给旁人带来的印象。寇恩解释花是伯特硬带过来的，他称寇恩最喜满天星，病房孤寂单调，若他和天桐不在身边，有别的点缀在怎么也能排遣些许寂寞。

“虽然不清楚发生了什么，但似乎是你们救了我。这份恩情寇恩日后必将回报。”

“不……”这次轮到修吞吐起来。人不是他救的不说，连他自己都是处于昏迷状况被打包送回来的，寇恩的报恩对象理应只是高德和阿觉才对。

“这样问可能会显冒昧，但是我真实地抱持兴趣。”寇恩的目光轻轻落在少年忸怩的脸庞上，“你和牧野小姐应是素未谋面，为何如此执着于追寻她？”

无言的静盘旋在病房上空，融入满天星低吟的呼吸敲击在寇恩的鼓膜，两双蓝色双眸对望，隔重天与海。

男孩歪过头：“我不知道。”

第三重声音加入协奏。他抬手摸上胸口的位置，布料冰凉，但内里包裹的、跳跃的活物却越发热烈。

“这里，想要见她。”

黑与白的界限于黄昏不再那般泾渭分明，冷漠相对的两种色彩达成和解交融出的结果也不是苍凉的灰。大自然上交的这份答卷出乎许多人意料，却是一个超越满分的答案。

若是这个小小心愿得以实现的话——

修再度抚过叶藤蛇因躬身而耸起的脊骨。娇小的宝可梦迎向那低调的金黄色晕，坚硬的躯体线条也随之变得更加柔软，以“要强”为人设卖点的叶藤蛇可算有一回是和“可爱”一词沾了那么一点边。修无奈地笑笑，斜斜泼洒进车厢的光辉倒映进他的瞳孔，青空深处的光亮愈发张扬耀眼。

——还想将这孩子完好交还于她。


	20. Chapter 20

最古早的宝可梦世界，为争夺为数不多的资源，所有挡在你面前的都将是敌人。身处奉行丛林法则的斗场，没有人会对“杀戮”这一蛰伏于野性中的本能抱持半分犹疑。

“狩猎”一词的开端大抵源于此，没有经过任何的美化修饰，将它最为原始的模样鲜血淋漓地层层撕开，完整呈现内里。

混沌时期，宝可梦之间尚未形成固定的食物链，尖牙刺进皮肉挑破血管即真理，猎物隶属哪一族群都与捕猎者毫无干系。

哪怕对象是人类。

人类本身数量远不及宝可梦，加上没有抵御灾祸的力量，可以说是妥妥的食物链最底层。宝可梦的大型混战人类唯有退避三舍才能堪堪保证不波及己身，可即便战争消停，人类赖以生存的土地也成片荒芜、无法加以利用，终日奔走过着颠沛流离的日子。

物资紧缺。疟疾横行。火焰日复一日地燃烧，灰烬遮蔽了苍穹。

这样的时代永无结束的征兆。

希望是仅存童话中的萤火虫。人类找不出在残破的世界中继续活下去的理由。

然而——

就像是对单方面的杀戮游戏感到腻味的神的恶作剧，「人类里出现了极少数的变异体。他们拥有与众不同的资质，有的甚至能直接同宝可梦抗衡。这类群体被叫做‘天选者’。」

“被上天选中的人”。放到现世是很唯心的说法，但是在那样的年代，这个中二气息溢出屏幕的专有名词却是被所有人仰慕的特殊存在。很多部落以拥有天选者为荣，以为他们会是守护族群的强大保障，然而造化弄人，能力越强的人寿命越是短暂，是为“反噬”。在现今尚存的记录中没有活过三十岁的例子。而在此时，一个意外为人类打开了新思路。

——人类与宝可梦结合所诞下的子嗣，有一定可能继承宝可梦超群的能力，且正常情况下寿命与常人无异。

你相信吗？为了获得力量，为了活下去，人类可以不择手段。

有选择性地挑选较为温驯的宝可梦，迫使人类女子与其繁衍。如此代代混血，最终得到稳定且可控的个体。历史上天选者曾活跃了相当一段时期，之后却宛如人间蒸发一般了无音讯。

据闻第一个被发现身份的混血儿因其母触犯了“人类与魔兽不得通婚”的禁忌险些被烧死，在母亲被斩首示众时他的哭泣声令闻者潸然泪下，影响严重的一度情绪崩溃，人们后知后觉这其实是一个能够感染他人情绪的精神系天选者。

「天选者的种类很多，有的精于战斗，有的操纵精神，有的擅长治疗，有的还会一种叫‘咒术’的特殊技法。」

使用咒术是咒术师与生俱来的天赋，用语言或者符作为媒介，以世界通用语古精灵语赋予“灵”。完整记载咒术的羊皮卷称作卷轴，任意一卷搁现世都是绝无仅有的文物。

最后的咒术师尸骨早已和泥土融为一体，他的死亡象征一个时代的终结。在那之后天选者陆陆续续隐匿于普通人之中，不主动暴露身份，小心翼翼生活。他们或光辉或早逝，异禀的天赋化身责任的枷锁，短暂的生命甚至不是为自己而活。

冰晶蓝的雪花突然停止坠落，直至粉嫩的莲状花苞顺着水流被推至跟前，叶藤蛇方如梦初醒。君主蛇修长的尾部从旁侧蜿蜒而上，沿弧线倒挂于月牙尖端，简简单单的动作皆是风情万种。

「你好像不怎么惊讶。」

「消化信息也要时间。」

是了，在这个特殊的空间里叶藤蛇意外发现她毫无障碍地克服了自己“不能开口说话”的心病。「那么，天选者的出现是为维持人类与宝可梦之间的平衡，但这个群体带来的似乎是弊大于利。」

为了从宝可梦那里守护自己的家园，为了从宝可梦那里寻得一方住处，为了从宝可梦那里获得立足之地……等等等等，势必会引发更多的战争。

同理，混血儿的出世也是人类下的赌注。人类母体很难承受源自宝可梦方传承下来的力量，即使平安诞下后代，也不敢保证婴孩一定具有特殊的天赋。其次，天赋的种类、个人的性情、潜伏的隐性基因皆如头顶时刻存在的达摩克利斯之剑，混血儿的不稳定性既可成就一个人，也可毁灭一个人。

君主蛇满意地点头。

「没错，虽然有天选者这个小部分群体，命运的天平依旧是偏向宝可梦的。」她笑道，「所以，‘他’出现了。」

“他”，实际也是“她”，是人类眼中等同救世主的存在。君主蛇一时也不确定该如何拿捏措辞，历史上这人的两性形态都有出现，与现代不同，古时候的人类从未在这一点上过多纠结，尊称其为“半神”。

“半神”，顾名思义流有神的血液，手握等同创世神的力量，却又是人类的样貌。然而那样脆弱的种族的躯壳断然无法为神之力的容器，因此只可能和创世神阿尔修斯有关联。

拥有人类外貌且和阿尔修斯有关的“半神”……叶藤蛇的思绪无端飘回捡到瓷瓶的那日，阿尔修斯石像旁伫立的人类石像会不会就是那个“半神”？神的威压不仅来自阿尔修斯，同样源于那个人类，他们流有相同的血脉，以同样的心注视世界。

如此推论，大概率她喝下的那瓶血就是神之血。叶藤蛇恍惚。难怪她能够从生死线被拽回，难怪她最近对睡眠的渴望更甚以往，难怪她总觉得自己的肌理结构在一遍又一遍经历洗刷重组的痛楚……

那不是她该拥有的。

是巧合、还是有人在幕后刻意安排了这样一出剧目？

冷汗不受控制地沁出。叶藤蛇隐隐觉得自己靠近了真实的一侧，但还是缺少关键的组件将拼图修补完整，而一旦这层纱被揭开，背后的真相又会是何面目……？

君主蛇淡淡看着她。

宝可梦追捧的准则是“强者自有发言权”，半神自是以绝对的力量压制了来自另一族群的暴动。人类与宝可梦的关系被强行维系在一个和平时期，他们互相磨合，有史以来第一次尝试同处。在史书上这段时期叫做“共生时代”。

然而属于两个种族的真正的“共生”，或许要从“恶魔之子”顺应时代诞生说起。

「种族不定、性别随时在变更，一个世代就是一次新生。」所以才总也寻不到确切的踪迹。

“恶魔之子”是什么，没有谁能下准确的定义。他又是何时出现的，怎么出现的，通通都是未解之谜。

强行的得来的和平没有打消任何一方的执念，反而滋生出了更多的“恶”：猜忌、背叛、利用……只有想不到的没有那时没发生过的。「通俗来说，就是‘傲慢’、‘妒忌’、‘暴怒’、‘懒惰’ 、‘贪婪’、‘饕餮’和‘色欲’。」

“恶魔之子”以这样的“恶”为养分成长，为他的出生鸣响伴奏的是大地的悲鸣，随后是再一次的生灵涂炭——火山，洪水，陨石群，无论人类或是宝可梦都难逃梦魇。

恶魔行走在世间，他即是恶魔。

「可以想象得到吧，那样的怪物，仅凭一己之力对抗根本就是天方夜谭。」君主蛇说，「借此机会，人类与宝可梦暂时冰释前嫌，决意共同抗敌。我猜想训练家这个职业也就是那时发展起来的，虽然像尘埃一样可以随意碾过，但人类还是有那么丁点儿才华的。」

智慧。

古人得以生存下来靠的不单是顽强的生命力和坚韧的意志力，智慧也是至关重要的一环。危难当前这一天分更是被发挥到了极致，人类越来越熟知宝可梦的性情、长处、短板，将这些特点尽数杂糅，再加以排列组合，就是一套御敌方案。

「表现是可圈可点，不过实力差距摆在那里且难以跨越，他们的付出也是杯水车薪。阿尔修斯降世也只是和‘恶魔之子’斗了个两败俱伤。」

「‘半神’呢？」叶藤蛇发现了一个至关重要的问题。

君主蛇长吁一口气。

「如你所见，今天世界也在好好地运转。」她说，「‘恶魔之子’被封印了，被‘人偶’。」

她停顿片刻，忽而又笑开来：「啊，我喜欢管‘半神’叫‘人偶’。」

「你们见过？」

君主蛇点头。

「当然，我可是‘七原罪’呀。和‘恶魔之子’有千丝万缕关联的‘七原罪’。」

「‘七原罪’是特殊的宝可梦，理论上只要是宝可梦就可以被驯服，阿尔修斯也不例外，但过于强大的个体会吸收人类的生命力。」君主蛇漂亮的红瞳覆上一层薄薄的、千年凝结而成的冰霜，直面叶藤蛇时更显缥缈凛冽，「这场‘交易’自始至终是平等的，我们贡献自己不菲的实力替他们夺取想要的东西，人类则奉上性命作为筹码来实现自己的心愿。」

——要想获得什么，就必须支付等值的代价。这是万物平衡的不变真理。

更何况，自古以来宝可梦就不是人类能够恣意驭使的生物。

「人类自作聪明研发的什么精灵球也不是万能的，真正的野生宝可梦的强烈自尊和野性是怎么也清洗不……」

「他！……」

突兀的问话像是急于求证什么，质问的话语刚冲出口一个字便被强行截掉，叶藤蛇没来由地觉得不安。

「他会死吗？」

「你是指你跟随的那个人类？」没有被打断的不悦，君主蛇的脊骨蓦地软下来，轻飘飘卧倒进三日月的弧线，水面因她的动作涤荡起皱巴巴的细纹，月亮船将她纤细的身子整个托举了起来。君主蛇深深望着她，嘴角扬起明媚的微笑，「嘛、谁知道呢。」

——毕竟本就是和苇草无异的生命。

「那么，重新自我介绍一下。‘七原罪’之首——‘傲慢’，你可唤我为棂。」君主蛇笑道，「如你所见，我是被咒术抽出灵魂的灵体。」

棂说话时语气没有沾染上任何情感，只是平静地向她唯一的听众陈述一个事实。和类似鬼魂的物质直接交流的感觉倒也新鲜，叶藤蛇苦笑，最近发生的太多事都无法用常理来解释，负责惊讶的神经被一点点麻痹得不能正常工作了。

叶藤蛇深吸一口气。

「你说了那么多，也是时候进入提问环节了。」

棂挑眉。

「首先，跟你、我息息相关的。」叶藤蛇说，「你说你是灵体，那么你为什么会在我的身体里？你的本体在哪里？」

「还真是热情的提问，被吓了一跳。」棂嗤笑。

「灵魂对除了自己本体以外的其他躯壳都会有排斥性。你是我找到的兼容性最佳的个体，甚至几乎没有排斥反应，纵观整个世界这1/857452093的概率微乎其微。灵魂被剥离出来后会有一段混沌期，因此我也不知道自己的本体在何处，有机会我会试着去寻找，毕竟本源的力量还是要通过原配才得以发挥作用，你天生的缺陷只够我施展不到六成的力量——前提条件，如果那个阴险的家伙没有毁尸灭迹。」

总觉得从这冠冕堂皇的鬼嘴里听到了什么不得了的东西。

叶藤蛇再次吸气：「第二，你是敌是友？你长期使用我的身体会不会造成什么负面影响？」

「非敌非友，我就是我。」棂仰头俯视她，「一个躯体通常不会容许两个灵魂同时存在，表面形象唯一人维持，非你即我。哪天我觉得你碍事让你的灵魂灰飞烟灭也未尝不可。」

叶藤蛇揉揉眉心，「你的目的？」

本以为棂会继续她狗嘴里吐不出象牙的风格，在看不起人的道路上一往无前越走越远，谁料她只是略微瞪了叶藤蛇一眼，紧接着打了个极浅的呵欠。

「我困了。」

……

哈？

叶藤蛇的表情逐渐凝固。

有没有搞错？！关键时候你居然抛出一句“欲知后事如何请听下回分解”敷衍了事？这是哪门子国际玩笑啊！

「你想和我谈条件？」棂半闭合起眼，眼底流动的红芒愈加浓重，仿佛被赤色浸染的厚重云霞。比魔墙人偶带来的压迫感更甚，叶藤蛇的身体不由自主回想起了那份恐惧，脚底一软单膝跪倒，她咬紧了牙关，半边身子支起己身全部的重量，倔强抬头回瞪过棂。

就这样对峙了有四、五秒，强压在她身上的重量刹那间消失殆尽。叶藤蛇发觉自己的身影渐渐透明，“印象空间”在驱逐她，棂不再认可她继续待在自己的领地。

下一次可就不是这么简单而已了。

最后的最后，她看到棂是这么“说”的。

目送叶藤蛇“消失”，印象空间原本停滞的时间重新流逝。这个由棂的意志构筑的神奇空间完全由她操控，景色、时间无一例外。传说每个人的印象空间都通往梦世界，然而这条道路未曾有人开辟出来。

她试着去回忆自己讲述的那部分历史。她不是第一代“傲慢”，部分史前记忆都是通过前代传承下来的，棂不信任这段记忆，充其量做个参考资料。

历史的真相往往被胜者篡改，要么因某些原因被极力掩埋，因此她更愿意去相信自己亲手发掘出的历史。棂慢慢梳理着有用的信息，这将决定她下一步的计划打算，正当她的思路越来越明晰时，突然而至的空白取代了所有。

「！」

是什么……被自己所遗忘了的东西……

棂的脸色在几不可见的瞬间变幻了。她试图从记忆的汪洋里打捞出有用的信息，代表线索的丝却无法和任意一件回想牵连上关系。

究竟是哪里、哪里出了差错……

小腹蓦地刺痛起来，她面不改色令竖瞳下移。被魔墙人偶捅伤的地方似有一团火在隐隐烧灼，她的攻击可以穿透肉体并直接伤及灵魂，虽然由于自身的【修复】能力已看不出痕迹，但伤害依旧赤裸裸地摆在那里。

“色欲”的正位——爱恋。

呵呵呵呵呵呵……

好一个“爱恋”、好得很呐。

狩猎时代的宝可梦确实会杀掉人类没错，但也不乏心地善良的种族存在，相互扶持、互赠礼物……对人类心生爱慕。

直至今日。

所以说他就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

「为什么禁术会这么厉害啊？」

“那是因为……”

这是我燃烧生命换来的殊死一搏。

止不住的颤动。即使只是细微的抖动也令她感到不适。叶藤蛇的眼睑紧紧闭合了半秒又倏地弹起，她是枕在修的大腿上没有错，但周边的环境显然不是真菰的研究所。

好吵。她强睁起朦胧睡眼想认清自己身处何处。

“醒了？”阅览报纸的高德注意到她的苏醒，“不怀好意”地按住她的脑袋朝下摁，“既然贫血就多睡会儿吧。”

怎么又是你？

叶藤蛇略微缩起脖子，在高德摸空的片刻迅速爬上修的肩膀向他身后望去。

窗外的景色模糊成灰色的、绿色的、砖红色的斑块飞快倒退。这副景色叶藤蛇并不陌生，聆心最喜欢乘坐的交通工具即是地铁，更准确地来说是对战地铁。在仅是一小时的十分之一这样短的时间里挥洒汗水开展高强度的宝可梦对战，另外处于等候状态的十分之九则是欣赏大自然风光的最好时机。迟暮的橘红色火球散发出的光与热不规则地卷上金黄色的麦浪，一身清爽牛仔扮相的女孩往往会张开双臂，在高速行驶的列车上拥抱远处的夕阳，对着上空一字排开的波波鸽们无意义地大喊大叫。

凛冽的风能把她的声音带得很远很远。聆心两指夹稳了棒球帽不让它飞走，在风中回过头来冲自己的宝可梦尽兴地笑。

“这是世界尚存的一刹温柔。”她更为明晰的表情被乱舞的银色长发分割得支离破碎。

电子广播的机械女音礼貌地提醒到站乘客携带好随身物品，约摸是即将抵达什么不知名的小城镇罢，叶藤蛇有限的记忆里挖掘不出它的相关要素，只当是旅途中眼过烟云的又一站。

修略带安慰性地柔声道：“我们在前往七宝市的路上。”他微凉的指尖顺着她的背脊向下抚过，在触碰到摇摆的尾叶时忽地蜷起了手指。

“牧野小姐的话，我在七宝市的博物馆见过她几次，都是在和馆长聊遗迹和古物。”

——几小时前，被寇恩告知了这样的消息，修决定启程去往七宝市。现下任何有关牧野聆心的线索，不论是真是假，修唯有一探究竟。

寇恩住的是高级加护病房，没有来自外界的纷扰，连他的存在都是绝对机密。感慨“馆主的待遇就是不一样”之余，胸腔还有点闷得紧，修低头拨弄着床头柜上的花瓶，团成绒绒白球的满天星被外力一戳轻易就散了原先的形状。

情报提供者面对这人三岁孩童一般的举动温婉一笑，一股柔性美自然流露而出，恰如他给旁人带来的印象。寇恩解释花是伯特硬带过来的，他称寇恩最喜满天星，病房孤寂单调，若他和天桐不在身边，有别的点缀在怎么也能排遣些许寂寞。

“虽然不清楚发生了什么，但似乎是你们救了我。这份恩情寇恩日后必将回报。”

“不……”这次轮到修吞吐起来。人不是他救的不说，连他自己都是处于昏迷状况被打包送回来的，寇恩的报恩对象理应只是高德和阿觉才对。

“这样问可能会显冒昧，但是我真实地抱持兴趣。”寇恩的目光轻轻落在少年忸怩的脸庞上，“你和牧野小姐应是素未谋面，为何如此执着于追寻她？”

无言的静盘旋在病房上空，融入满天星低吟的呼吸敲击在寇恩的鼓膜，两双蓝色双眸对望，隔重天与海。

男孩歪过头：“我不知道。”

第三重声音加入协奏。他抬手摸上胸口的位置，布料冰凉，但内里包裹的、跳跃的活物却越发热烈。

“这里，想要见她。”

黑与白的界限于黄昏不再那般泾渭分明，冷漠相对的两种色彩达成和解交融出的结果也不是苍凉的灰。大自然上交的这份答卷出乎许多人意料，却是一个超越满分的答案。

若是这个小小心愿得以实现的话——

修再度抚过叶藤蛇因躬身而耸起的脊骨。娇小的宝可梦迎向那低调的金黄色晕，坚硬的躯体线条也随之变得更加柔软，以“要强”为人设卖点的叶藤蛇可算有一回是和“可爱”一词沾了那么一点边。修无奈地笑笑，斜斜泼洒进车厢的光辉倒映进他的瞳孔，青空深处的光亮愈发张扬耀眼。

——还想将这孩子完好交还于她。


	21. Chapter 21

“要好好感谢我哦，给你提供了有床铺的地方。不用大晚上去挤宝可梦中心、也不用担心满宿被拒的可能。”

高德摁下连接客厅顶灯的开关，手中背包朝沙发上一扔就跑向二楼，头也不回招呼门口的一人一宝可梦进屋。

下了七宝市的高铁，修在高德的带领下直奔公交车站。由于已是深夜错开了人流的密集时段，车站甚是冷清，昏黄的路灯下唯有两道影子与他们相伴。

虽说是夏季，晚间的气温也着实称不上适宜，叶藤蛇默默往修的外套里拱了拱，男孩见状脱掉自己的外套把叶藤蛇给整个裹了起来抱在怀里，只露一双眼睛和用于呼吸的鼻孔在外面。

“宝可梦中心距离远吗？”适中的话打不到车用徒步走过去的也没问题。

“挺远的，但这里距我家比较近。”高德笑道，“不介意的话在那儿住宿吧。”

修觉得这不太妥当，担心深夜的突然造访会打扰高德的家人，高德却坦然道自己是一个人住，叫他不用有所顾虑。

独居对修而言是一件不可思议的事。除了在校期间开展的夏冬令营等活动，他一直都和治以及有可子住在一起——因此即便父亲常年不在家，修也不觉得自己有体会过孤独的滋味。

他接受了高德的邀约，两人沿空荡荡的街道行走。

七宝市的复古市景一向为游客津津乐道。它的根基是仓库，城市周边还有大量的废弃铁轨，皆为百年前的货运枢纽中心留下的历史痕迹——七宝市最大限度地保留了城市原本的特点，在此基础上再利用上世纪的仓库改造而成了现在的城镇。城市南端有一条废弃的铁轨，从东边入口开始一直向西延伸，残留在城市里面的部分经修葺倒不至于妨碍行人。

高德的住处如他所言不是特别远，十分钟的沿铁轨步行路程后修看到了那被白色栅栏围住的红瓦小平房，论面积不算豪宅，但从独居的角度来谈是显奢侈了些。

待推开栅栏门，修才发现漆着白漆的木板下整齐排列的一圈小花盆，叫不出名儿的红色小花于黑夜盛放，枝影摇曳。

看不出高德竟是个讲究情调的人。修小小地那么诧异了一下。

一进入室内叶藤蛇就迫不及待钻出裹得严严实实的外套，空气的不流通到底是闷得不舒服。

她稍一低头就注意到客厅的木地板上散落着好几盒宝可梦的游戏卡带。当初的游戏宣传语说是“让未踏上旅途以及不方便出门旅行的人在家也能够体验与宝可梦共同踏上旅途的乐趣”，然而高德怎么看也不属于“因特殊原因无法踏上旅途的人”，从各世代掌机的磨损程度可大致推测他的总游戏时间至少上千小时。

作为背景板的家具则质朴得只能说够维持普通的衣食住行，不过按高德成天坐不住的性子，家具多了或者过于精致也只是徒增他归家时整理的工作量。

恰巧高德从卧室走了出来，手里抱着一堆疑似换洗的衣物。

“能借用下电话吗？”

三曜市的事件也过去了24小时，修觉得理应给有可子打电话报平安：自己最后报告的目的地是三曜市，即使联盟为安稳人心特地叫电视台报道无人死亡，但对一个做母亲的人而言，没有什么比听到孩子的声音更令人安心了。

高德比划了个“请”的手势，紧跟着就进了浴室。

修默了一遍家里的座机号码按下对应的数字键，有可子听到他的声音果然万般欣喜，听闻儿子平安抵达七宝市更是放下了心——当然，修有意隐瞒了自己短短一夜就两度遇到危机的事实。

“小治有打电话回来吗？”

“他比你早半日到七宝市哦。”有可子轻笑。

挂掉电话就这样愣头青似的呆在原地也怪不自在，左瞧瞧右看看，修盯住了宽敞的书房。

“书房”严格来说并不能称为书房，它没有被门隔绝在一个密闭的房间里，而是在楼梯下以墙为根基建造出三面环绕的顶天立地式书柜，木质地板铺上了干净的榻榻米，一张四四方方的小木桌则位于这个空间的正中央。这开放式的书房和客厅没有处在同一水平面上，接壤的地方很坏心眼地多出一小截不显眼的台阶，体型小的幼儿或者宝可梦稍不注意便会被绊倒。

满满当当的书籍简直看花了修的眼。虽然高德有尽量把同语言、同种类、封面色彩接近的图书放一起，每本书的下四分之一的位置也都贴有标签注明了每本书的序号，但这依旧没有改善被书海淹没的心理负担。

碎片化阅读的浪潮使得电子书的热度愈加高涨，Kindle等电子阅读器红极一时，几乎人手一台。忙碌的生活令人们鲜少能够腾出大把的时间阅读，电子阅读器的小巧便捷极大地填补了这一空缺，纸质书逐渐边缘化，惹得以语言学专家木之下三明为首的不少相关人士相继笑侃在不久的将来纸质书会彻底成为珍贵的稀缺资源。

撇开不可知的未来，即使在现下——坐拥如此多的藏书，高德就是活生生的矿里有家的典范。只是他真的都一本本看完了吗？

在清一色的科学知识、古籍影印本、报刊杂志和休闲小说中，修被《Special》色彩鲜艳的封壳夺去了视线。

不包括重置版游戏，《Special》主角的名字均来自宝可梦主系列游戏，而他们冒险的地方则是以现实世界的六大地区为主。与文献资料花大量篇幅阐述传说宝可梦难以被见真容的情况不同，《Special》会出现捕捉传说的宝可梦甚至使用它们的情况，这点来说和游戏是非常相似的。同时漫画中偶尔也会出现角色或宝可梦死亡这样的消极情况，但总体来说《Special》的格调还是积极的。

《Special》是一部在粉丝中享有盛誉的漫画作品，脚本家天马行空的创造力赋予了宝可梦相关作品新的活力。某位宝可梦学说的权威专家曾道“这个漫画和我所理解的世界是最为接近的”，宝可梦的游戏开发者也高度评价《Special》说“我希望所有的宝可梦爱好者都来看这个系列”。

木质楼梯发出被挤压时才会产生的吱呀声响，屋主洗完澡也进入了修所在的空间。高德带进去的换洗衣物看上去丝毫没派上用场，因为他只裹了件松垮的浴袍就出来了，毛巾下湿漉漉的深蓝短发不断淌水，沿细长的脖颈蜿蜒而下润湿了领口。

高德没有戴眼镜，没有遮掩物的碧眸美丽如上品的翡翠。修看着整体气质发生改变的高德不禁感慨这也是个美人胚子。

美人微阖上眼浅笑：“原来你在这里呀。”

修指着架上的漫画书问：“高德喜欢看《Special》吗？”

他的好奇心换来干瘪的一句“还好”。高德眼中的笑意稀疏了大半，平平淡淡的模样好似修提到的书突然消失他也不会因心疼而皱下眉头。

浏览过一排码得整整齐齐的连载杂志、先行本、单行本以及精装本，修心道这人怕不是个死傲娇。

不过，说是收集齐全且爱护有加，这一柜的《Special》……

只有宝石篇章。

作为以前粗略翻过一遍连载版《Special》的人，论印象深刻果然也只到宝石为止。

宝可梦的相关论坛从来不乏对《Special》未来剧情的探讨，偶尔遇到怀旧党大多也依旧沉醉于路比和沙菲雅那纯净的爱恋。说起宝石男女主的感情线，当年可是触动了不少人的心弦，小时候的治悄悄窝在被子里打着手电，被沙菲雅对路比告白、以及路比对沙菲雅坦露心迹的部分感动得涕泗横流，哭了整整两大包抽纸——到再大一点的年纪，治认定这段不堪回首的过往是黑历史，软硬兼施千万般威胁修不准走漏半点消息。

“是喜欢路比和沙菲雅吗？”

话音刚落修就后悔了，不仅为自己不知趣的追问导致的唐突，也为室内骤然降温的气氛。

高德的瞳眸深邃望不进内里，本应由照明灯投下的亮光悉数被卷入了深厚的墨绿色漩涡，并为周围的暗色所同化。

“不，一点也不喜欢。”

修的肌肉顿时紧绷起来，叶藤蛇把他的僵硬异状看在眼里，默默从他怀里跳出。反正和她没半分钱关系，自己搅和出来的烂摊子当然要他自己收拾。

该用什么话语去修正这份不协调？先道歉？不、这个时候了道歉还有用吗？其实归根结底还是自己情商太低太不懂得看氛围了……

噗。

高德似是没忍住什么，突然泄出一个轻微的音节。然而正是这个不合时宜的响动惊得修从自我反省中猛然回过神来。

噗哈哈——高德放开了大笑，因为过于过于用力他禁不住弯下了腰捧腹大笑，“开玩笑的啦~♪”

欸？

还能瞬间变脸的？修惊呆了。

“有如此绝美爱情的国民cp我怎么会不喜欢呢。”大力拍拍修的肩，高德得意地吹起了口哨，“如何，有没有被我的演技骗到？”

“呃、嗯……很精湛的演技。”

这句感慨发自肺腑。无论是真的在演戏、还是好意找个台阶给他下，高德的这番言论确确实实令他身心上都轻松了不少。然而——

真的只是演戏吗？修的眸中闪过一丝狐疑。假设他的所言都出自真心，那说明高德的表演水平直逼专业人士，日后对他的各种言论都要多加提防，若是真情实感……

那究竟得是多么庞大的悲伤，才能让一双眼里的痛楚无处可藏。

“说了那么多我都饿了……想吃拉面吗？我要加宵夜啦。”

“啊不……”比起吃，修现在更想安安稳稳地睡上一觉，“心领了。”

高德颔首：“今晚好好休息，养足了精神明天好去博物馆找馆长。”

“高德认识馆长？”

“有过业务往来。”

这人的社交范围是真的广啊。

叶藤蛇无语。

博物馆是征集、典藏、陈列和研究代表自然和文化遗产的实物的场所，并对那些有科学性、历史性或者艺术价值的物品进行分类，为公众提供知识、教育和欣赏的文化教育的机构、建筑物、地点或者社会公共机构。

七宝博物馆珍藏有来自世界各地的奇珍异宝，仅一层就有某种宝可梦作为武器持有的骨头、以前人们祭祀时所佩戴的面具、刻有尚未解读的文字的石板、附着了宇宙病毒的陨石、被坚硬盔甲包裹住的宝可梦的化石、以及在博物馆正中央展出的龙系宝可梦的骨骼标本。而最让人理解不能的是，它除了兢兢业业履行自己作为“博物馆”的职责外，四四方方的空间内还陈列了些许矮书架供游客阅览使用。

“明明是个博物馆居然还自带图书馆。”修听见队伍前面一个同是游客的少年小声吐槽里面的格局，而后在面带微笑的工作人员的提示下掏出训练家卡片在门口的身份验证器上刷了一下，自动门接到感应再放行。

“出来的时候也要刷卡吗？”

“不用呀，要出来从隔壁门走就可以了。”

一进入室内高德驾轻就熟走到阅览区的一个书架前，修长的手指快速抽出一本书：“几乎没什么变化嘛。”

似是为了配合展出的古代遗物刻意为之，整个博物馆的光线十分昏暗，虽说馆内有配备专业的讲解员代替了古物的文字介绍功能，但在这样的大环境下微型图书馆的设置就显得很微妙了。

不是正规看书用的吧？修学着高德的样子随手拿出一本书翻了两页，果不其然在光线的渲染下黑色印刷字体几乎和纸呈同一色调，贴脸看的行为无限等同于想戴近视眼镜。

“欢迎您远道至七宝博物馆。请问有什么可以帮助您的吗？”

文质彬彬的男性幽灵般出现在修的跟前，差点没把他吓到心脏骤停。

他略微打量起面前的人，看起来老实憨厚的瘦高成年人，黑边的半框圆眼镜更使得他的外表和蔼可亲，西装也熨烫得没有一丝褶皱，领口处别着的工号牌通过反光映照出了他的身份是“副馆长·木立”。

“呃、不好意思，请问馆长在吗？”修说，复指了指埋头看书的高德，“我们有点事想要请教。”

木立微笑回应：“你们找馆长？真不凑巧，因公务出差她还没有回来呢。”

不在吗？修想，那岂不是白跑一……

“但是你们不会白跑一趟的！看！”木立手指向博物馆正中央的巨大骨架，满眼的痴迷，“不管在什么时候看这副骨架、都令人心醉不已不是吗！”

突然进入石头痴汉模式了吗？！

先前排队时在修前面的少年凑了过来：“请问这是什么宝可梦的骨架吗？”

“这副骨架属于龙系宝可梦。大概是在世界各地飞行的时候遇上了事故，然后就变成了化石。”

“嗯嗯、那么这个展柜里的石头呢？”

“这块石头是陨石，很了不起哦！据说它蕴藏着宇宙的神秘力量……”

少年是个好学的听众，听木立讲完这个还能就那个问出一箩筐的问题，木立大概也是许久没见过对展品如此感兴趣的年轻人，两样放光解说得兴致高昂。

导致修完全被晾在一边。

高德不疼馆长不爱。叶藤蛇偷笑。

然而她也没有乐呵多久，博物馆穹顶支架细微的声响引起了她的注意。起初是一阵一阵的闷响，以人类的感官来说只会误认是有人在拖动桌子板凳什么的。紧接着整个博物馆开始摇晃，桌子一直在抖动，地下也在响，类似火车刹车和启动的震动。

叶藤蛇猛然想起在三曜酒店那一次，置身楼房中震动的每一秒钟皆度秒如年，在烈咬陆鲨背上的时候她俯视底下人头攒动的人潮，那些第一时间就逃出酒店的人都跪坐下去，因为腿脚全软了。那种感觉是恐惧，是作为生物对自然的的这种突如其来变化的本能的恐惧，头脑一片空白。那短短几分钟的感觉只能用绝望来形容。

“地震？是地震了吗？”有细心的游客发现了异状。

又来？！修脸色都青了。

旁侧传来高德冷静的声音，“走这边。”

循着他的背后望去，可以发现书架不知道什么时候被挪动了位置，露出一个通往地下的通道。

“工作人员立刻带领群众从通道去往地下室避难！一级警戒！”

迅速反应过来的木立顿时严肃起来，立即扯开了嗓门指挥馆内众人应对突发事件。

修好奇：“你怎么打开这个暗道的？”

高德抖了两把手里的书。

城里人真实太会玩儿。——果然是艺术来源于生活么，这种电视剧里才有的戏码没想到现实中居然真的存在呢。

修面无表情地被拽到地下室。

地下室的布局整体来说和博物馆一层是一致的，区别在于它较之前者又多出了两个职能：图画馆和道馆。

到底是该赞扬设计者能巧妙利用空间呢，还是该吐槽空间的兼用化太严重好？

木立待工作人员对照平板上的身份名单确认所有入馆人士都已安全待在地下室，才伸手去触碰了个什么机关，把书柜门挪回了原位。

“呼……得亏博物馆的应急避难设施做得不错。”客人也还算配合因此效率高，如若晚那么两秒就很难说清会发生什么不测。

又双叒叕是那个少年。

“呀，我们又见面了。”少年大大方方地说，漂亮的翠色瞳眸闪烁着辉光，“难得有缘分，不如交个朋友吧。我叫上杉银池，叫我银池就可以了。”

银池？修沉思，这名字听着有点耳熟，不过一时想不起在哪儿听过。

反正在地下室也无事可做，两人交换了姓名后索性聊起了天来。经过交流修得知，银池也同高德一样喜欢看漫画。

“啊《日常纪》的作者真是太过分了居然鸽了！枉我期待了那么久后续！”银池愤愤道，“不过那个、那个漫画《Special》的脚本真是太厉害了！竟然能想出单发点射『飞叶快刀』来弥补速度的不足，哇我要是有草系宝可梦一定要试试这招！”

叶藤蛇产生了些许倦意。

听起来是很简单的变换，将『飞叶快刀』的数量缩减至一片以达到极速的效果，单从理论上讲的确行得通，真正论起实操难度，较之精准控制『魔法叶』的每一片叶片都还足以翻好几个倍数，漫画也就看看，现实中若能做到不是神仙就是在做梦。

「嗯哼。」

错觉吧，她好像听到了棂得意的小调。

高德插嘴：“你是卡洛斯人？”

“神奥人，在卡洛斯留学过罢了。”从面相上可以看出，银池没有掩饰自己的惊讶。他自诩从小能说一口标准流利的国际通用语，因此不似平常外地人学习其他语种会遭受口音的困扰，高德却从三言两语中精准指出被他视为第二故乡的地方。

“卡洛斯？”修歪过头道，“那里过来很远吧？”

“六个小时的时差而已。”

修被银池轻描淡写的态度噎了一下。这人的时间观念是有多奇妙，且不谈六个小时可以做多少事，倒时差也是很要命的一件事啊。

“过来旅游吗？”

“不是，躲人。”

“谁啊？”

职业病再犯的高德面露八卦之相，狡黠的神色像极了见到可口食物的欺诈猫。

“是一个……对我而言很重要的人。”

银池没有避而不谈的意思，但在逐字逐句说出这句话时修有很明显地感受到他情绪上的波动。

“那你应该很喜欢那个人喽？”高德随口问道。

“喜欢吗……说不清呢。”银池微涨红了脸局促笑笑，迅速甩锅回去以示友好，“高德有喜欢的人吗？”

突然被点名的高德少见地僵在原地，直到四只眼睛齐齐落在他身上、好奇的目光似是能把他给整个凿穿，才缓缓开口：“……有的。”

如果能再见上他们一面，他愿倾其所有去交换这个奇迹。


End file.
